KURAMA'S JEWEL
by shiorifoxiesmom
Summary: Kurama has a precious Jewel, but does it belong to Hiei or someone else? Hiei x Kurama, yaoi, mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone, here's a new story for you. I know reviews are hard to come by these days, but I love writing these so I'll keep hoping you'll right back. Enjoy.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters. The only payment I ask is your wonderful reviews.

**KURAMA'S JEWEL**

**Prolog**

"Damn it! Kurama, are you alright?"

Holding a hand over the wound on his arm, Kurama nodded. "I'm fine Yusuke. Just get that bastard."

As usual, when someone Yusuke cared about was hurt or threatened, it made him twice as dangerous. "Alright asshole, this one's for my buddy over there!"

Within minutes the demon they were fighting was dead and Yusuke was sprinting to Kurama's side. "Damn it Kurama, where the hell is Hiei when we need him? If he had been here to help, you wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

Ignoring Yusuke's ranting, Kurama calmly tore off a piece of his ruined shirt and tied it around his wound. "Hiei's been… busy lately Yusuke. I'm sure he would have been here if he could."

Reassured that Kurama's injury wasn't too bad, Yusuke nodded. "I guess you're right. Is it true he's thinking of giving up his position with Mukuro?"

Turning towards town, Kurama shrugged. "I'm not sure. Though Hiei is loath to admit it, his life is as much here in the Ningenkai as it is in Makai, which takes him away from his duties there. Then there's Yukina. Even though they're married now, you know he will never fully trust Kuwabara with his sister. And though he would emphatically deny it, he's grown somewhat attached to all of us."

Tactfully changing the subject away from Hiei, Kurama's mind lingered on his best friend as they walked home. Kurama had seen Hiei just that morning and something was up with the fire demon. He couldn't put his finger on it, but Hiei hadn't been himself. He'd been restless, distracted and, given the opportunity to hunt down a rogue demon that had crossed into the Ningenkai, he'd declined and taken off.

Before long Kurama was waving goodbye to Yusuke and headed to his apartment. A few minutes later he was opening his door and toeing off his shoes. As he walked to his bedroom he stripped off his torn shirt. Tossing it aside, Kurama was about to go into the bathroom to wash his wound when he was suddenly grabbed by his good arm and spun around.

Hitting the wall with a gasp, Kurama was reaching for his weapon when he realized it was Hiei that had grabbed him. "Hiei! What was that for?"

Almost before the question was out, Kurama noticed something odd in Hiei's gaze. His eyes seemed glazed over and there didn't seem to be any recognition in them. "Hiei?"

Kurama frowned when Hiei didn't acknowledge that he'd even spoken, but leaned forward to sniff at him. Kurama remained perfectly still as Hiei moved closer and roughly tore the makeshift bandage from his arm. A startled gasp passed the redhead's lips when Hiei lifted his arm and a warm tongue softly lapped at his wound. Hiei only stopped when he was satisfied that Kurama's wound had been licked clean.

Cautiously, Kurama reached out to Hiei, but before he could touch him he found himself pinned against the wall with Hiei nipping at his collar bone. Unsure of Hiei's intent, Kurama prepared to defend himself if Hiei went for his jugular. Those thoughts vanished in an instant when Hiei pressed himself against Kurama. A strangled moan passed the redhead's lips when Hiei rubbed his rock hard erection against his own now hardening length.

Kurama no longer cared about Hiei's motive as warm lips assaulted his neck and chest. Wanting more contact, Kurama reached for the hem of Hiei's shirt. Reluctantly, Hiei's lips left Kurama's skin as his shirt was pushed over his head. When Hiei began pulling him down to the floor, Kurama quickly fumbled on the nearby dresser for something they could use as lubricant. Just as Hiei became frustrated and growled, Kurama's hand connected with a bottle of lotion.

Tumbling to the floor beside Hiei, Kurama wasted no time reaching for the belts on Hiei's pants. Since sex would be new territory in their partnership, Kurama was unsure which role Hiei intended him to take. Having been strictly dominant during his Youko life, Kurama tried to take that role now. However, by the time Kurama had Hiei's pants off and was attempting to prepare him, Hiei made it clear that he had no intention of submitting to the fox.

Shoving Kurama off of him, Hiei practically tore the redhead's pants off. Seeing the urgency in the fire demon's ruby eyes, Kurama hastily poured lotion on his hand and reached for Hiei's cock. For a moment, Hiei closed his eyes and moaned as Kurama stroked him. That moment was very brief however and before he knew it Kurama found himself being turned and forced onto his knees. "Hiei, wait! Slow down! I've never… AHHH!"

Kurama's words ended abruptly in a scream as Hiei grabbed his hips and took his unprepared, virgin body with one fierce thrust. His scream seemed to startle Hiei for a moment, as the fire demon froze giving Kurama a little time to adjust. All too soon though, Hiei recovered and began to pleasure himself on his partner.

Luckily, Kurama's body had the strength and resilience of a demon, and by the time Hiei's length was stroking against his hidden pleasure zone, the redhead was moaning and rocking back onto his lover. "Oh gods Hiei, YES!"

Desperate for his first orgasm with a lover since his Youko death, Kurama reached down and wrapped his long fingers around his own erection and stroked himself. Lost to his own pleasure, Hiei was oblivious to Kurama's actions until the body beneath his tightened as his lover cried out his release. Hiei's body instantly reacted to the increased stimulation and the fire demon's body convulsed as he too reached his climax.

When Kurama would have pulled away, Hiei held his hips fast and continued to plunder his lover's body. Panting, Kurama leaned down and rested his head on where his arms were now folded before him on the floor. His initial thought was rest and just to allow Hiei to finish. That thought was short lived however as his body slowly began to react to Hiei's pleasure assault.

Two hours later, Kurama collapsed to the floor as he and Hiei reached their third orgasm together. Panting, Kurama rolled to his side in an attempt to see Hiei. He almost giggled when he saw Hiei sniffing at him for the second time. Curiously, Hiei pushed Kurama onto his back and forced his legs apart. Kurama just stared in amazement as Hiei experimentally licked his stomach.

He must have liked what he found, because before long Hiei had moved down from Kurama's stomach and was licking his semi-hard length like a popsicle. The redhead's whimpers and mews of pleasure must have caught Hiei's attention. Experimentally, Hiei licked and sucked Kurama's cock until he had the redhead moaning and begging for more. "Gods Hiei, please don't stop! I don't know what's gotten into you tonight, but I love it!"

Just when Kurama thought he was going to explode, Hiei's mouth suddenly released him. With a cry of frustration, Kurama looked down to see Hiei fully aroused and ready to take him again. "Hiei wait! If you want more, I think I'm going to need a little help."

Kurama's words didn't seem to register, but at the flare of his demon energy, Hiei paused and looked up to see his redheaded lover become a beautiful silver Youko. A sultry grin crossed Kurama's face as he held his arms out to Hiei. "Alright Koibito, I'm ready. Make love to me Hiei."

Moving into Kurama's embrace, Hiei took him in one swift thrust. Grateful for the natural lubrication provided by his Youko body, Kurama only gasped as he quickly adjusted to the sensation of being taken by a lover for the first time. Though he'd never submitted to anyone before, Kurama quickly discovered that being the submissive lover afforded untold pleasures that he never knew existed.

What followed was a night of frenzied lovemaking that left Kurama exhausted to the point of unconsciousness by morning. The sun was high in the sky before he became aware of the world around him again. Looking around, it was apparent that Hiei was long gone. Sitting up, Kurama assessed the damage. Though he was on the bed, the mattress was turned, and only partially on the frame. The pillows, sheets and blanket were strewn around the room along with what was left of his clothes.

With a sigh, Kurama rose from the bed and gingerly made his way to the bathroom. Cleaning the mess could wait as both human and Youko needed a hot bath.

* * *

More than a week had passed since Hiei had come to Kurama for one wild, insatiable night of sex. Kurama's mind was reeling with questions. Hiei hadn't spoken a word that night, in fact with all they had done, he hadn't even kissed him. Kurama didn't know why Hiei had come to him or what it all meant.

Truthfully, Kurama was more than happy with the turn of events. He'd secretly wanted Hiei as his lover for a long time now. He'd always hesitated to make a move on his reserved partner for fear of ruining their friendship. Now however, he had hope that their partnership and friendship would develop into a whole lot more.

Looking up at the clock on the wall, Kurama knew he didn't have much time before he was to meet his friends for a mission. Closing the book before him and pushing it aside, Kurama reached for the next. The library in Reikai had the most extensive information on demons available. Thumbing through the huge book, Kurama found the section on fire demons.

Hoping to better understand Hiei's behavior that night, Kurama was taking advantage of the time before he had to meet the rest of the team in Koenma's office by doing a little research. Finally, on his fifth book, two words popped out at him.

Thoroughly reading the section entitled _'mating season'_, Kurama had a better understanding of Hiei's behavior. With a sigh, Kurama closed the book and returned each volume to it's place on the shelves. Once he was finished, he left the library and headed to Koenma's office.

Hearing Yusuke inside taunting Kuwabara as usual, Kurama pushed the door open without knocking. Seeing him, Yusuke turned and smiled. "Hey Kurama, how have you been? I haven't seen you all week. How's your arm?"

Smiling back, Kurama unconsciously reached up to rub where he'd been wounded. "My arm and I are fine Yusuke, thank you. So, who are we after this time Koenma?"

Trying to hide his disappointment that Hiei probably wouldn't be joining them, Kurama tried to listen to Koenma. "It's not a who this time Kurama, but an entire gang. A wolf pack to be exact. The leader is a demon named Hunter who's been dealing arms to low level demons in an attempt to start an uprising. We've discovered his hideout and our informant says he only keeps a small contingent of guards there. I'm sending your team to take out the leader. Enki is sending a second team to seize his warehouse."

Yusuke grinned. "This is cool, a joint Reikai/Makai mission. Just give us the location and we'll be on the way."

Koenma picked up a piece of paper but hesitated. When Yusuke frowned, Koenma sighed. "I just wish Hiei were here to go with you. Hunter is an S-class demon and though he doesn't keep many guards, they're reported to be well trained and powerful. He's ruthless Yusuke. He not only deals arms, but abuses his power in other ways. His record shows he's a killer and a rapist with a penchant for pretty boys."

Yusuke glanced at Kurama before turning to grin at Koenma. "Don't worry Koenma, I'll be there to protect Kuwabara's virtue."

Before anyone could laugh at Yusuke's joke, there was a grunt from the door. "Hn! Unlike you fools, Kurama and I can protect ourselves. Let's get this the hell over with."

Seeing the relief on Koenma's face at Hiei's appearance, Yusuke smiled as he snatched the paper from the godling's hand. "Relax Binky Breath, my team can take care of themselves."

* * *

Two days later, Yusuke would wish those words back as he yelled at Kuwabara. "Where the hell are they?"

The guards at Hunter's hideout had been what they'd expected, tough but manageable. Hunter however had proved to be a crafty devil. His hideout had turned out to be a small fortress with a maze of tunnels beneath it leading in every direction. This allowed him to fight, then flee, only to appear from a different direction for a surprise attack. Through the course of the fighting, both Kurama and Hiei had vanished.

Hiei they had seen that morning racing down one of the corridors after one of the endless guards that kept appearing from the tunnels. Kurama however was more concerning. Two hours ago they heard him scream from an adjacent chamber, and then he'd disappeared. "Damn it Urameshi, we went that way already!"

Frustrated, Yusuke shouted back. "Then tell me genius, which way haven't we tried?"

Before Kuwabara could answer, there was a grunt from behind them. "Leave it to you fools to get lost."

"HIEI!"

Hiei nearly fled as the two men converged on him. The genuine concern in Yusuke's eyes however stopped him. "Damn I'm glad to see you Hiei! Please, tell me you've seen Kurama!"

Hiei frowned. "Why the hell would I have seen Kurama? I left him with you."

Seeing the look they exchanged, Hiei knew he wasn't going to like what Kuwabara was about to say. "About two hours ago we heard him scream, then he was gone. We haven't been able to find him."

Glaring at them, Hiei growled. "Why the hell wasn't he with you? Why was he fighting alone?"

Angry, Yusuke growled back. "He wasn't with us because we got separated! And he was fighting alone because, as usual, his partner took off without him!"

Afraid the two men would tear into each other, Kuwabara stepped between them. "Enough! It doesn't matter who's fault it is! We have to find Kurama!"

In trying to negotiate the maze of tunnels, Hiei had long since torn the ward from the jagon. Now it flared open as Hiei searched for Kurama's energy. "There's too much interference, I can't pin point him, but he's this way."

When Hiei took off, Yusuke and Kuwabara were right behind him. Minutes passed as they wound their way through the vast maze. Suddenly a horrible scream tore through the air… Kurama's scream. A minute later they burst into a large chamber. Three hearts stopped at the sight of an unconscious Kurama laying naked on the ground covered in bruises and blood. The sight of Hunter standing over him with his pants around his knees told them Kurama was either about to be raped, or already had been.

Enraged, Hiei and Yusuke attacked simultaneously. Not even watching as the demons destroyed their enemy, Kuwabara went to Kurama. Taking off his long coat, Kuwabara gently wrapped it around Kurama before lifting him in his arms. Turning towards the door with his precious bundle in his arms, no words were spoken as Hiei and Yusuke joined Kuwabara.

* * *

Three sets of eyes watched anxiously as Yukina carefully cleaned and healed each of Kurama's injuries. Though it had been almost two hours, Kurama still hadn't woken. Only when the last wound was healed did Yukina reach into her pocket for a special root Kurama had once given her.

Snapping off one end, Yukina waved it beneath Kurama's nose. Almost immediately Kurama flinched back and pushed her hand away. Green eyes watered as they blinked at her. "Yukina! I didn't give you that thing to use it on me."

Giggling, Yukina smiled at him. "I had to do something Kurama. If you didn't wake up soon I'm not sure what those three would have done."

Looking to where she indicated Kurama saw Hiei sitting in the open window, Yusuke leaning against the wall and Kuwabara sitting in a chair. With Yukina's help Kurama managed to sit up, careful of the sheet that covered his nakedness. Seeing the concern on all their faces, Kurama tried to smile. "Thanks for getting me out of there guys."

Not sure what to say, Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded. Hiei just gave a grunt and looked out the window. Yukina tactfully interrupted the awkward moment. "Kurama, do you hurt anywhere?"

Frowning, Kurama thought a moment before shaking his head. "No, nothing hurts. I'm a little nauseous though."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Yukina held her hand over his stomach. "Let me have a look."

At her sudden gasp, even Hiei's head whipped around. Looking into Yukina's big ruby eyes for answers, Kurama was surprised when she didn't speak but put her hand over his stomach again. "Oh my. I wasn't expecting this."

As Kurama looked at Yukina expectantly, Yusuke pushed away from the wall and stepped closer. Kuwabara stood up and did the same. With them between him and Kurama, Hiei hopped down from the window and moved to stand by the bed. Seeing all the anxious eyes watching her, Yukina looked up at Kurama. "Maybe we should talk alone Kurama."

Knowing his friends would probably put up a fight if asked to leave, Kurama shook his head. "It's alright Yukina. It's not like I won't tell them anything you say anyway."

Swallowing hard, Yukina glanced at the men around her before looking back at the man before her. "Kurama, I'm not sure how this can be, but I double checked. You're pregnant."

Yusuke immediately swung around and punched a hole in the wall. "Damn it! That son of a bitch did rape you! I'm sorry we didn't get to you sooner."

Dumbfounded, Kuwabara stumbled back to his chair and plopped down. "I don't get it. Kurama's a man, how can he be pregnant?"

Ever since the words 'you're pregnant' left Yukina's lips, Kurama had been staring at Hiei. Blinking a few times, he looked away as he quietly explained. "It's a Youko trait. Have you ever noticed that there are very few Youko females? Millennia ago we almost became extinct because of this. Then a scientist named Keto found a way to genetically alter our DNA to allow males to be able to reproduce. In my Youko life, I was always the dominant sex partner so I'd forgotten about it."

In the awkward silence that followed, Kurama looked at Hiei again. In the two days they were on the mission, Hiei had given no indication that he even remembered their night together. From what he'd read on the fire demon's mating season, Kurama wasn't surprised.

During mating season, an unmated, non-sexually active male, especially a demon as young as Hiei, could be expected to have an insatiable desire to rut. If denied, the desire could be so overwhelming young fire demon males had been known to rape in order to quench the desire. Afterwards it wasn't uncommon for the fire demon to have no memory of the event.

Kurama was pulled from his thoughts when Yukina rose from the bed. "Think about what you want to do Kurama. Under the circumstances, your decision might not be as clear cut as if this were a child created out of love."

After Yukina left the room, Kuwabara looked at him. "It's still a baby Kurama."

Unable to keep his eyes from Hiei, Kurama nearly flinched at the anger he saw there. "No, it's that demon's spawn, and if you're smart Kurama, you'll kill it and be done with this."

Faster than Hiei could see, Kurama's hand reached out and grabbed him by the throat. Unable to breathe, Hiei was forced to bend closer or risk his throat being ripped out. Yusuke and Kuwabara could only stare in disbelief as the deadly cold voice of Yoko Kurama growled at Hiei. "If you ever threaten my child's life again Hiei, I'll kill you before you can finish the thought."

When Kurama shoved him away, Hiei stumbled, trying to remain on his feet as he gasped for air. When he could speak, he glared at Kurama. "Stupid Fox!"

Watching Hiei vanish out the window, Kurama knew that all his hopes and dreams vanished with him.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG the reviews for the first chapter were awesome, especially since I saw so many new names. Thank you so much. I sure hope I can live up to all of your expectations with this. Please keep those reviews coming so I know how I'm doing.

Since this is a Hiei x Kurama love story and not a story about Kurama's morning sickness, swollen feet and weird cravings, I'm going to move a bit fast through his pregnancy.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters. The only payment I ask is your wonderful reviews.

**CHAPTER 2**

Looking around his bedroom, Kurama sighed. One more load and all of his things would be in storage until after the baby was born. The first two months of his pregnancy had been a bit scary, but with the help of his friends, he'd gotten through it.

Looking out the window, Kurama shook his head and smiled as Yusuke playfully pushed Kuwabara into the back of the moving truck. As they played around, Kurama's eyes drifted to the tree outside his window… Hiei's tree. Kurama couldn't believe how much it hurt that Hiei hadn't been to see him since finding out he was pregnant. He could only hope that with time, Hiei would understand his desire to keep the baby, and forgive him. Though his threat had been real, Kurama knew in his heart that Hiei would never harm his child, no matter who he believed it's father to be.

Hearing his friends come back for the last few boxes, Kurama shook away his melancholy thoughts and went to join them in the living room. "I was thinking, that since neither of you will let me lift anything anyway, I'll head over and say goodbye to my mother while you take the last of this to storage."

Before either of them could respond there was a knock on the door behind them. "Shuuichi, can I come in?"

Seeing his mother in the open doorway, Kurama smiled and held out his hands. "Mother, what are you doing here? I was just heading over to your house."

Taking his hands, Shiori leaned up to kiss his cheek before looking around the empty apartment. "Well, I was coming to see if there was anything I could do to help, but it seems you boys have everything under control. Oh Shuuichi, are you sure all of this is necessary? You said you'd only be gone a few months,"

Seeing Kurama's discomfort, Yusuke reached for a box. "We'll leave you two to talk. Later, Kur… Shuuichi."

Following Yusuke's lead, Kuwabara picked up the last box. "Nice seeing you Shiori."

Once they were alone, Kurama looked at Shiori. "It would be a waste to pay rent on an empty apartment while I'm gone Mother. I'm not even sure how long that will be, but it will be at least six month. Besides, I've been wanting a bigger place anyway."

Reluctantly, Shiori nodded. "You're right of course. I guess seeing all of your things gone, it seems so much more permanent."

Seeing the sadness in her eyes, Kurama gave her a big hug. "Don't worry Mother. I promise, I'll be back before you know it. Don't forget, cell phones work all over the world, so we'll be able to talk any time you want."

Closing his eyes as he held his mother, Kurama secretly prayed that he'd be able to keep that promise and return to her. He'd already lied to her enough in his life, and now he was adding more lies. He'd told her that he would be traveling out of the country on a special research project for work. In truth, he was moving to the temple until the baby was born.

Already, at only two months along, the baby was drawing so much energy from him that Kurama found it hard to maintain his human form for more than a few hours. The temple grounds were isolated enough, that with a little care, Kurama would be able to spend most of his pregnancy in his Youko form. This would also allow him to be close to Yukina, should he or the baby have any problems.

When Shiori pulled back, Kurama could see she was struggling not to cry. "Oh Shuuichi. To think I missed you so much when you moved only a mile away, and now I'm not going to see you for six whole months."

Taking her hand, Kurama led her towards the door. "Well we don't have to say goodbye yet. The first leg of my trip is in Osaka, and I don't have to be there until tonight. Why don't we go have lunch, then you can take me to the train station?"

Happy to not have to lose her son yet, Shiori followed him out the door.

* * *

Sitting amongst the flowers in the temple garden, Kurama looked down at the cell phone in his hand. Drawing a deep breath, Kurama dialed Shiori's number and prepared to tell her more lies. When she answered, Kurama couldn't help but smile. "Hello Mother. How are you?… I'm fine. I think I've put on a little weight though."

With a wry smile Kurama rubbed the gentle swell of his pregnant belly. "Yes, there's a lot of rich food here in Spain. I can't wait to get back to Japan and your cooking… How are Father and Shu-Chan?… Oh really? Wish him luck for me… Another month or so and I should be home… I need to get going Mother. I'll call you next week… I love you too. Bye."

Almost before the call ended, Kurama changed back to his Youko form. Closing his eyes, Kurama drew a few deep breaths. With only a few weeks to go until his due date, Kurama could barely hold his human form long enough to call his mother before the baby drained his energy.

As he opened his eyes again, Kurama felt Yukina's hand stroke his hair behind one of his Youko ears. "It's getting worse isn't it Kurama? Are you alright now?"

Unconsciously leaning into her caress, Kurama nodded. "I'm fine now Yukina. I seem to handle the energy draw much better in this form. I think I'll wait a bit longer to call Mother again though since it might have to be my last call before the baby comes."

Satisfied that he was alright, Yukina smiled and went back inside. As soon as she was gone, Kurama's shoulders slumped. Not wanting to worry her, Kurama had been hiding the fact that the closer he got to his due date, the more of his energy the baby was drawing.

Though they didn't know it Kurama was sneaking energy from each of his friends. Though their energy wasn't as good as his own, the baby seemed to accept it alright giving his body a much needed reprieve. Since he couldn't be near them all the time, Kurama spent as much time as he could in the garden or in the forest. Happy to serve their beloved master, Kurama's flowers, trees and plants were only too willing to share their energy with the Youko and his kit.

Looking into the trees, Kurama couldn't help but wonder if the baby wouldn't like Hiei's energy better. Since he hadn't seen Hiei for over seven months, Kurama knew it wasn't likely Hiei would return any time soon. Angry at himself for allowing his thoughts to linger on Hiei once again, Kurama stood and went inside to help Yukina with dinner.

* * *

Tossing to his other side, Kurama punched his pillow and tried to get comfortable enough to sleep. Less than a minute passed however before he sighed and sat up. Sleep had been eluding the Youko for weeks now unless he had someone or something to supplement his energy. Yesterday he'd been sitting beside Yusuke on the sofa feigning interest in a fight on television. Two hours later he had woken to find he had been sleeping on Yusuke's shoulder leeching youki from his unsuspecting friend.

Last week Kurama had been mortified to find that Kuwabara had snapped several pictures of him taking an afternoon nap in the garden surrounded by his beautiful flowers. Little did anyone know that the flower's life energy was one of the few things that helped him sleep. With a sigh, Kurama glanced longingly at his pillow, before turning to stare out the window.

Outside the window, Hiei leaned back into the shadows to hide from Kurama's sad gaze. Secretly he watched as the Youko threw the covers aside and rose naked from the bed. Greedily, Hiei took in the sight of his partner's sexy body. Except for the subtle swell of his abdomen, there was no other indication that the fox carried a child within his lithe form.

As Kurama slipped on his pants and tied the sash to his tunic, Hiei couldn't help but marvel that, other than looking like he'd put on a little weight, the Youko didn't even look pregnant. When Kurama slipped on his shoes and moved toward the window, Hiei backed away and hid behind a bush. The fire demon had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as the usually graceful fox, awkwardly climbed out the window.

Frowning, Hiei carefully followed Kurama into the night. They hadn't traveled far into the woods before Kurama looked up at a large tree. Curious, Hiei moved closer to see Kurama pause a moment to rub his tummy. Then he held a hand out to touch the thick trunk. Looking up, Hiei saw the branches and leaves flutter in the night as if answering its master's call.

After a moment, Kurama sighed and sat at the base of the tree. Frowning, Hiei hadn't noticed the nook that now cradled the Youko as he settled against it and closed his eyes. With one hand tucked between his cheek and the bark, and the other resting protectively over his stomach, Kurama appeared to have fallen right to sleep.

Dropping down to his haunches, Hiei waited to see what Kurama would do. As time ticked by he realized Kurama really was just sleeping. Almost without his realizing it, Hiei found that he'd moved closer and now knelt at Kurama's side. Looking down at the sleeping Youko, Hiei wondered what had driven his friend from his warm, comfortable bed, to sleep on the ground, leaning against the base of a tree.

Careful to not waken him, Hiei gently reached out to stroke his fingers down Kurama's long silver hair. As if sensing the fire demon even in sleep, Kurama smiled and sighed. Ruby eyes widened momentarily, then Hiei experimentally, caressed his cheek. Though he still slept, Kurama's reaction was instantaneous. Turning into the caress, Kurama murmured sleepily. "Hiei."

The hand that had been resting over Kurama's stomach, suddenly reached up, capturing Hiei's hand and held it to his cheek. Hiei frowned when he felt a slight draw on his energy. Knowing Kurama meant him no harm, Hiei allowed the energy draw to continue. Watching him, Hiei slowly saw Kurama's body relax, as if he'd been tense.

Several minutes passed before Hiei saw Kurama's lids flutter, and sleepy golden eyes blinked up at him. "Hiei?"

Not sure what to say, Hiei grunted. "Fox."

When Kurama's hand fell away from his, Hiei removed his own hand and would have stood. Faster than Hiei could see, Kurama's hand snapped out and grabbed his wrist. "Please Hiei, don't go."

Hearing the almost desperate plea, Hiei frowned but didn't move. "Damn it Kurama, what the hell are you doing out here? In your present state you'd be easy prey for almost anyone."

Kurama nodded, but didn't release him. "I know, but I was so tired I had to get some sleep."

One dark brow rose over Hiei's skeptical ruby eyes. "So you left your warm comfortable bed to sleep unprotected on the forest floor?"

With a smile, Kurama shrugged. "The energy this old tree shares with me, calms the baby enough to let me sleep. Besides, my plants would have alerted me of any unwanted company."

Ruby eyes looked at Kurama hopefully. "Am I… unwanted… Fox, or have you forgiven me for what I said?"

Giving Hiei a gentle smile, Kurama reached out to caress his cheek. "Oh Hiei, I always want you with me, especially now. As for what you said, there's nothing to forgive. I know everyone's emotions were running high after that mission. Fire-Fly, I have always trusted you enough to know that I don't even need to ask to know that you'd never hurt my child."

At Kurama's words, Hiei felt the tension that had been plaguing him for the past eight months melt away. Not knowing what to say, Hiei grunted and changed the subject. "Hn. So why do you need energy from that old tree and why are you stealing mine?"

Golden eyes widened and Kurama snatched his hand away from Hiei's cheek as he realized the truth of those words. "Sorry Hiei. The baby takes so much energy from me these days that I unconsciously sneak some from where ever and who ever I can. She seems to like your energy a lot."

One of Hiei's brows rose. "She?"

Kurama grinned. "I don't know why, but I'm pretty sure it's a girl. I think Yukina knows, but she wants it to be a surprise."

When Hiei nodded, but didn't comment, Kurama drew a deep breath and dared to ask the question in his heart. "So, are you just passing through, or were you planning to stay a while?"

Misinterpreting the uncertainty in Kurama's voice for fatigue, Hiei looked concerned as he shrugged. "Hadn't thought about it. Fox, if need energy, why aren't Yusuke or Yukina taking care of you?"

Kurama chuckled. "Because I don't think Keiko or Kuwabara would like their mates sleeping with me. Besides, I haven't told them what's happening. I've tried not to let them feel when I tap their energy."

With an impatient grunt, Hiei stood and held out his hand. When Kurama looked up at him confused, Hiei growled. "You know I won't sleep out in the open or on the ground, and I'm not leaving you out here alone. So get your ass up and let's get inside where we can both get some sleep."

Astonished that Hiei would take care of him, Kurama mutely reached for his hand, allowing himself to be pulled up. Silently they walked back to the temple. Hiei followed as Kurama led him to the bedroom window. Hiei couldn't hide a little snicker when Kurama awkwardly crawled through the window, but was instantly silenced by a glare from the Youko.

Slipping into the room, Hiei looked around. Watching Kurama in the room earlier, Hiei hadn't paid much attention to the room's contents. Now Hiei noted the multitude of plants that filled the room and turned to Kurama. "Fox, just how bad is the draw that kid puts on your energy?"

With a sigh, Kurama went to sit on the bed before answering. "Bad enough that I'm going to ask my best friend to stay and help me until she's born."

When Hiei didn't say anything, Kurama looked down at his hands and continued softly. "I'm scared Hiei. When a male Youko allows another to sire his child, they are usually mated or at least partners. Without a mate or partner to supplement his energy, a male Youko stands very little chance of surviving the birth of his child."

Hiei's heart pounded as he listened to Kurama talk about the possibility of his own death. Not wanting to upset Kurama further, Hiei tried to contain his anger when he finally spoke. "Males aren't equipped to give birth like females. How will it get out, and why does it take so much of your energy?"

Daring a glance at Hiei, Kurama could see that the fire demon was wrestling with the newfound information. "Youko kits remain very small until right before birth, allowing the 'mother' to hide the pregnancy until the last month. I'm far enough along now, the baby is drawing large amounts of energy so she will be big enough to survive once she's born. That will leave me weak at a time when I will need my strength, since Yukina will have to cut her from my body."

Ruby eyes widened as Hiei stared at Kurama. "If I stay and share my ki with you and the baby, will you survive?"

Looking up at Hiei hopefully, Kurama nodded. "I should, yes. At least the odds will shift greatly in my favor."

Seeing this as his opportunity to make it up to Kurama for failing to protect him on their last mission, Hiei shrugged. "I was thinking of sticking around anyway."

Relief flooded Kurama, and he jumped up to hug Hiei. "Thank you Hiei. Now I won't have to worry anymore. I know I'll be fine with you here to take care of me."

Knowing he was probably making Hiei uncomfortable, Kurama released him. As he did Kurama looked down at Hiei and frowned. "Hiei, did you grow? I swear you're as tall as I am… I mean when I'm Shuuichi."

With a smirk, Hiei turned away to remove his cloak. "Took you long enough to notice Fox. Evidently fire demons have a growth spurt when they reach adulthood. I must have reached mine some time in the last year or so."

Turning away to hide his blush, Kurama remembered all too clearly helping initiate Hiei into his sexual adulthood. Untying his tunic and tossing it aside, Kurama realized there would be no better time than now to talk to Hiei about what had happened between them. Drawing a breath for courage, Kurama turned back to him but stopped when he saw Hiei staring at the swell of his abdomen.

When Kurama's hand moved protectively over his tummy, Hiei looked up. "I couldn't do it Kurama. I couldn't carry that bastard's sp… child. Nor will I ever allow a child of mine to be born. Makai or Ningenkai, the worlds are cruel, and I would never put a child through the pain and humiliation of being born a forbidden child."

With his heart aching, Kurama knew now that he would never tell Hiei the truth about their night together. Leaving his silky white pants on, Kurama crawled in the bed. "That's too bad Hiei, because I happen to be grateful for the opportunity to love and protect this child, no matter who her father might be."

Once again, Hiei mistook the break in Kurama's voice for fatigue. Stripping down to his boxers, Hiei crawled in beside the Youko. "So how does this work Fox? Do you want to draw energy from me the way you were earlier or what?"

Pushing his sadness away, Kurama tried to smile. "Actually Fire-Fly, could you feed your ki directly to the baby? My energy should be stronger if I can rest and replenish it myself."

It took a few awkward tries, but the demon's finally settled comfortably together. Hiei was laying on his back, with Kurama curled at his side with his head resting on the fire demon's shoulder. When Hiei's hand hesitated, Kurama took it in his and laid it on his stomach. The moment Hiei raised his ki, Kurama moaned in pleasure. "Inari Hiei, that feels so good. It's like a huge weight has been lifted from my chest."

Tentatively, Hiei's other hand came up to rest on Kurama's hair. Slowly, in case his touch was not welcome, Hiei stroked his fingers through Kurama's long silver hair. Another soft moan passed the Youko's lips as Kurama cuddled closer. A moment later the fire demon was surprised to hear soft purring and knew that Kurama had fallen asleep.

Though he was satisfied that for now that Kurama was safe, it was a long time before Hiei slept.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm glad you guys are liking this. I hope the reviews keep coming, they've been great so far. Thank you so much.

You probably know me well enough by now to know that Kurama and Hiei will be on a roller coaster ride through their peek-a-boo romance until I decide they can be together. It wouldn't be one of my stories if they didn't have to suffer a bit before I let them be together. There will be more lemons later, but not for a little while. Enjoy.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters. The only payment I ask is your wonderful reviews.

**Chapter 3**

Looking out the window to where Kurama and Kuwabara sat in the garden, Yukina smiled. "I'm so glad you came back Hiei. Kurama was beginning to worry me, now with your help he's back to normal again. I can't believe he was trying to hide how much energy the baby was taking from him. From what you've told me, Kurama would have been in real trouble by the time the baby came. It's scary to think they both could have died."

Moving to stand beside his sister, Hiei almost smiled at how happy Kurama looked. Spread out between the two men were Kuwabara's text books and notes. Kurama was helping him study to take his medical boards. Shaking his head, Hiei couldn't believe the big oaf was smart enough to become a doctor. "I'm sure he would have said something before it reached that point Yukina."

Turning to Hiei, Yukina gave him a gentle smile. "I'm sure you're right. He already loves that baby so much Hiei, I know he will do whatever it takes to make sure she's safe."

Hiei's brow rose at her words. "So he's right, it is a girl."

Grinning, Yukina held a finger up to her lips. "Shhh, it's a surprise. Oh Hiei, I envy him so much. I can't wait until Kazuma and I have a baby. Even though he's my family now, I can't help but want more. I want lots of children so there is a big loving family waiting for my brother when I find him."

Looking away so she wouldn't see the guilt in his eyes, Hiei was almost grateful when Yusuke and Keiko interrupted. "Hey you two, what's going on?"

Yukina smiled at their friends. "Oh nothing, Hiei and I were just talking about how lucky Kurama is to be having a baby."

Having seen something else in Hiei's expression more than once in the week he'd been back, Yusuke decided to pursue it while Kurama wasn't around. "That's not the impression I've gotten Hiei. What do you really think about this baby?"

Glaring at Yusuke, Hiei grunted but didn't answer. "Hn."

Yusuke nodded. "That's what I thought. Hiei if you're against Kurama having this baby, why are you here helping him?"

Turning to the window, Hiei made sure Kurama was occupied and wouldn't hear his true feelings. "It's my fault he's pregnant Detective. If I hadn't left my partner to fight alone, he would never have been raped. The least I can do is make sure he and his child are safe."

There was an uncomfortable silence after Hiei's confession. Wanting to lighten the mood, Keiko spoke up. "So, what does everyone think the baby will look like? Can you imagine how pretty a baby girl will look with Kurama's beautiful red hair?"

Seeing what Keiko was doing, Yukina giggled. "Oh yes, especially if she has cute little Youko ears peeking out the top."

Yusuke laughed. "Yeah, but how will Kurama explain those ears to his mother?"

All eyes turned to Hiei as if waiting for him to join the fun. Instead, Hiei growled. "Demon children usually take after their sires. It's more likely she'll have that son-of-a-bitch's black hair and black eyes."

Watching Kurama laugh at something Kuwabara said, Hiei didn't see the smiles fall from his friend's faces. "I'll be leaving right after the birth. Kurama trusts me, but I'm not sure I'll ever be able to look at that child without seeing the man that raped my f… partner."

Hearing the pain in Hiei's voice, Yukina placed a hand on his arm. "Hiei, that baby is half Kurama's. Surely for his sake you could see her that way? It will break his heart to lose the man he l… calls his best friend over something he can't change."

Not sure of how to answer her, Hiei turned away from the window. "Kurama's coming inside. Find something else to talk about."

Knowing Kurama would be able to feel his anger through his energy, Hiei hung back allowing the others to distract the Youko as he drew several deep breaths to calm himself. By the time Kurama reached him, Hiei was back in control. "So Fox, did that fool wear you out?"

With a smile, Kurama shook his head. "No Hiei, I'm fine. With all the ki you've been giving the baby, I was fine in the garden with my plants around me."

Seeing the scowl Hiei gave him, Kuwabara got in his face. "I'd never do anything to hurt Kurama or his baby you stupid Shrimp!"

Seeing Hiei glare back from almost eye level, Kuwabara jumped back. "Damn Hiei, why'd you have to go and get so tall. It gives me the creeps to see you on my level."

Hiei would have retorted, but seeing the looks in Kurama and Yukina's eyes stopped him. "Hn."

Smiling, Kurama grabbed Hiei's hand and pulled him toward the door. "Come on Hiei, let's go for a walk in the forest before dinner."

Shaking his head, Hiei knew he would indulge the fox. Behind them, Yukina called out. "We'll have dinner ready in an hour, so don't be late."

When they left, Keiko grinned. "If only Hiei could get past his feelings about the baby, those two would make a great couple."

Kuwabara's lip curled in disgust. "I don't understand why anyone would want Hiei, but Kurama sure seems to like him. What's going on with them though? It's like each of them is keeping something from the other."

Yusuke shrugged. "I don't know Kuwa, I just hope neither of them gets hurt in the end."

* * *

Hiei sat behind Kurama on the bed. The fire demon's arms were around him so his hands could rest on the ever growing swell of Kurama's stomach. In this position, Hiei could surround Kurama with his ki as the redhead rested against him talking to Shiori on the phone. "It shouldn't be much longer Mother. There's a big project I'm working on, that if all goes well, it will be finished this week. After that I can wrap things up and come home."

With Kurama's head resting back against him, Hiei could hear Shiori asking after his health. "Yes Mother, I'm eating well and taking care of myself… No, I should have the extra weight back off before I get home… Did I tell you Hiei came to see me?… Yes, we had a really good time. It's always nice when I get to spend time with my best friend."

Hiei didn't realize that his arms tightened at Kurama's words. Closing his eyes, Hiei nuzzled his nose deeper in Kurama's red hair to inhale his musky rose scent. No longer listening to their conversation, Hiei didn't even realize Kurama had hung up until long fingers entwined with his over the baby. Not wanting to break the mood, neither spoke until Hiei felt Kurama's energy waver. "Change back Fox."

With a sigh, Kurama turned to look up at Hiei. "Thank you Hiei. I'm glad I got to talk to her one last time."

Hiei frowned. "You had better mean, one last time before the baby comes Fox. I promise you'll get back to her safely."

With a smile, Kurama nodded and reluctantly changed forms. "Even with you feeding ki to the baby, that was a big drain on my energy."

When Kurama would have moved out of his arms, Hiei pulled him back against him. "Rest Kurama. I want your energy back up before you go anywhere."

With a grateful smile, Kurama nodded and settled back against Hiei. "I still don't know what I'm going to tell Mother about the baby. It's not like I can hide a baby from her."

Hiei smirked. "You're going to lie like you always do, and she's going to believe every word you say. Then she's going to be thrilled to finally have a grandchild."

Kurama chuckled. "You're right about that Hiei, but I'm sure she's going to expect my baby to come with a mother. She'll be upset if I try to tell her the mother doesn't want her."

Hiei nodded. "Knowing Shiori, she'll probably try to find the woman so she'll marry you. It would cause fewer problems if you tell her the mother died in childbirth."

Reminded that there was still a chance that he and the baby could die in childbirth, Kurama sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

Realizing what he'd said, Hiei rubbed Kurama's very pregnant tummy. "Don't worry Fox, you'll be fine. Look how big she's gotten in the past few weeks. You're much stronger too now that the baby isn't draining all of your energy. Besides, I won't let anything happen to you."

Smiling, Kurama closed his eyes as he tightened his fingers on Hiei's. "You're right Hiei, _(yawn) _everything is going to be just fine so long as you're with me."

Even if Kurama's sleepy voice wasn't enough evidence, his now gentle purring told Hiei he'd had fallen asleep. Looking down at the Youko in his arms, Hiei wondered at the protective feelings he'd developed for his friend. Dismissing it as the guilt that had plagued him since hearing Kurama was pregnant, Hiei nuzzled into his long silver hair and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Looking at Hiei sprawled out on the bed, Kurama shivered and rose to go close the window. Sensing Kurama's absence, Hiei lifted his head and gave him a sleepy frown. Rubbing his arms, Kurama hurried to get back under the covers. "Aren't you cold Hiei? It's freezing in here."

Pulling Kurama close, Hiei grunted. "Hn. I'm a fire demon Fox, I'm never cold. In fact it's pretty warm in here. Are you feeling alright?"

After thinking a moment, Kurama shrugged. "I haven't slept very well. The baby was really restless most of the night. The last hour she hasn't moved hardly at all."

Worried, Hiei sat up. "Kurama, how long have you been cold?"

Kurama frowned. "About an hour."

Pulling the covers around Kurama, Hiei jumped from the bed. Grabbing his pants, Hiei pulled them on as he headed for the door. Though Yukina was an early riser, it wasn't even dawn yet, so Hiei went to her room and banged on the door. "Yukina! Something's wrong with Kurama!"

Not waiting for an answer, Hiei went back to Kurama. Huddled in the bed, Hiei could see the Youko was worried. "Yukina's coming Fox."

A moment later Yukina and Kuwabara came rushing into the room. Hiei stepped aside to allow Yukina to sit on the side of the bed. Before she could ask, Hiei volunteered the information he was sure she would ask. "He says the baby didn't let him sleep. Now he's freezing and the baby isn't moving."

Nodding, Yukina smiled at Kurama reassuringly as she reached out to place her hands over his chest and abdomen. Kurama watched anxiously as Yukina's energy scanned him. His heart pounded as he waited for her to speak. "The baby's fine Kurama. I don't know why you're cold though. Since you are about at your term, perhaps we should consider the idea of you having the baby today, or at least soon. I think it would be a good idea to do it while you are both strong, before either of you get's into any trouble."

Now that he knew his baby was safe, Kurama's heart was pounding for a different reason. Needing reassurance, Kurama glanced at Hiei. Understanding the unspoken question, Hiei nodded. "She's right Kurama. You said the birth can be dangerous for you anyways. If you wait, the birth could become more difficult. Besides, maybe this is the baby's way of saying it's time."

Knowing they were both right, Kurama finally nodded. "Okay, I guess today is going to be my daughter's birthday."

Teasingly, Yukina raised an eyebrow and giggled. "So, you still think it's going to be a girl, do you?"

When Kurama's eyes widened, Yukina and Kuwabara both laughed. Beside him, Kurama heard Hiei grunt. "Stupid Fox."

Rising from the bed, Yukina started giving orders. "Hiei, help Kurama get warm, then I want him to have a shower. Kurama, let me know if anything changes. Kazuma, call Yusuke and get him over here. From what Kurama has said before, his energy will become low and erratic during the birth and he'll have trouble concealing himself and the baby from others. It might invite unwanted attention that we'll need Yusuke to take care of."

Kuwabara frowned. "What about me?"

Tilting her head to the side, Yukina gave him a look of disbelief. "You're a doctor, aren't you? You and I will be operating on Kurama and have a newborn to take care of. As for Hiei, he'll be helping Kurama keep his energy up for the birth."

Leaving Hiei to take care of Kurama, Yukina led Kuwabara from the room. Out in the hall she pulled him aside. "Kazuma, the demon that raped Kurama, was he an ice apparition?"

Eyes wide, Kuwabara shrugged. "I don't think so. He used illusions to confuse and distract us during the fight. I think that's how he got the drop on Kurama. Why?"

Yukina shook her head as if confused. "It's the baby causing Kurama to be so cold. I just thought that maybe her sire was an ice demon of some sort. Oh well, it's not important right now. We have work to do."

Back in the bedroom, Hiei had sat on the bed, pulled Kurama up against him and was flaring his ki to warm the Youko up. With a shiver, Kurama moaned. "Oh Hiei, that feels so good. I don't think I've ever been this cold. It's like I'm being frozen from the inside out."

With Hiei's added warmth, it only took a few minutes for Kurama to warm up. "I guess I'd better go get that shower Yukina ordered."

Covers and all, Hiei helped Kurama from the bed. Without asking permission, Hiei followed Kurama into the bathroom. Try as he might, Kurama couldn't help but blush as Hiei pulled the blankets away and began undressing the Youko. Seeing this, Hiei grunted. "You're like a thousand years old, and had about a million lovers, and yet you're embarrassed to have me undress you? Stupid Fox."

Hiei smirked when Kurama pouted. "I may have had a few more lovers than you Hiei, but I wasn't that big of a whore."

Tossing Kurama's tunic aside, Hiei looked up as he reached for the tie on his pants. "A few more would be an understatement Fox, since I haven't had any lovers. You'd think it would be me blushing, not you."

Much to Hiei's dismay, a moment later, as he pulled Kurama's pants down, he found the Youko's large cock right in front of his nose. Before he knew it, the fire demon felt warmth spread up his face as he blushed. When Kurama chuckled, Hiei grunted. "Stupid Fox!"

Before Kurama could comment on the cute picture Hiei made, the fire demon turned him around and shoved him into the shower. Kurama yelped when Hiei turned the faucet and cold water showered down on him. "HIEI!"

Adjusting the knob, Hiei used his ki again to warm the fox until the water heated. Hiei knew the moment the water was the right temperature because Kurama moaned and turned his face up to the spray. Hiei hadn't even realized he was watching Kurama bathe until the long silver hair had been washed and soapy hands were running down his muscular chest and over his pregnant belly.

Gulping, Hiei quickly moved away and pulled the shower curtain closed. Turning away, it took Hiei a moment to realize that not all of his discomfort was in the form of embarrassment. Some of it came from the tightness of his pants. Having only recently experienced the phenomena of getting an erection, Hiei was confused.

Frowning at himself in the mirror, Hiei realized that this had only begun happening since he'd been taking care of Kurama. The first time had been when he'd watched Kurama's naked form the day he'd returned. It had happened several times since then though. Sometimes when he held Kurama as he slept, and especially the other day as he'd held Kurama while he talked to Shiori.

Lost in his thoughts, Hiei hadn't realized Kurama had finished his shower until he spoke. "Hiei, what are you doing?"

Realizing he was still frowning at his own reflection, Hiei blinked and turned to Kurama. Seeing the Youko standing in the tub, naked and dripping, Hiei frowned more. Snatching a towel from the rack, he tossed it at Kurama. "Put some damn clothes on you stupid Fox."

Not understanding that Hiei walked away to hide the bulge in his pants, Kurama sadly took the towel and dried himself off. With a regretful sigh, Kurama picked up his clothes and tossed them in the hamper before reaching for a robe on the back of the door. Only when it was securely tied did Kurama join Hiei in the bedroom.

Across the room, Kurama saw Hiei look longingly out the window. Hoping his disappointment didn't reflect in his voice, Kurama spoke softly. "I know how much you must want to leave by now Fire-Fly. It won't be much longer and you'll be free to go. Thank you for staying with me."

Something in Kurama's voice drew Hiei to turn around, but Kurama had already turned away to reach for a brush from the dresser. When Kurama began working the tangles from his hair, Hiei marched across the room and snatched the brush from his fingers. "You're just making it worse Fox! Go sit on the bed!"

Silently, Kurama obeyed. With his pregnancy causing him to be overly emotional, Kurama didn't trust his voice wouldn't betray his feelings. As Hiei moved to kneel behind him on the bed and began gently working the brush through his hair, Kurama closed his eyes and willed himself not to cry.

Behind him, Hiei was silently cursing himself as he tried to figure out why he was so annoyed. He didn't like the fact that his body was reacting to Kurama and he didn't understand why. Kurama's promise that he could leave soon was pissing him off too. He also didn't like the way he felt at the prospect of leaving the fox.

Slowly, the act of brushing Kurama's hair calmed Hiei's anger. It also had the effect of calming Kurama. By the time Yukina came back in the room the two men acted as if nothing had happened. Curiously, each was wondering if anything really had happened.

Seeing her arms full, Hiei jumped off the bed to help. Seeing him wearing just a robe, Yukina smiled. "Oh good, I won't have to tell you to undress. Now let's get this bed stripped down. I've got clean sheets for it and a drape to cover it with during the procedure."

Standing as if he would help, Kurama found Hiei in front of him preventing him from doing anything. Silently, Kurama stood and watched as Yukina and Hiei prepared the bed. When Kuwabara came in carrying a covered tray, Yukina quickly cleared the nightstand so he could put it down. Without a word, Yukina and Kuwabara left the room.

Hiei and Kurama gave each other an awkward look before their friends returned. Yukina had another armload of things which she took to the dresser and began laying out. Kuwabara had a bassinette which he set near Yukina. Looking closer, Hiei and Kurama saw that this is where the baby would be taken care of after the birth.

When they finished, Yukina looked at Kurama. "All I need are those plants we talked about for your anesthesia Kurama."

Nodding, Kurama pulled seeds from his hair. One he grew into a little yellow flower which he handed to Yukina. The other he held up like a toast to his friends, then swallowed it. Hiei's eyes widened in alarm but he made no comment.

Taking the yellow flower, Yukina set it next to the try by the bed and sighed. "I think we're ready. As soon as Yusuke gets here we can get started."

As if on cue Yusuke and Keiko appeared in the doorway. "Did I hear my name? I know I wanted to be here when the baby came Kurama, but I didn't think I'd be helping."

Laughing to try and ease some of his tension, Kurama smiled at him. "We have the perfect role for you Yusuke, you get to be my bodyguard."

Yusuke nodded. "I can do that. Now what?"

Looking around, Yukina took charge. "Since Kazuma and I will be handling the delivery and the baby, I want Keiko to be nearby in case there's anything else we need. Yusuke, go keep your eye out for unwanted company. Kurama, I guess it's time to lay on the bed. Hiei, help cover him above and below his tummy with these drapes and take his robe off. Kazuma and I are going to go wash up, that will give you a minute to get ready."

When everyone had left the room, Hiei and Kurama looked at each other. After a moment, Kurama gave Hiei a nervous smile. "I guess it's time."

Moving toward the bed, Kurama untied his robe. Behind him he could feel Hiei drawing it from his shoulders. When Kurama was laying naked on the bed, Hiei snapped open one of the drapes Yukina had left and covered his lower body. Snapping open the smaller drape, Hiei covered Kurama's chest. If the situation weren't so serious, Hiei would have laughed at how silly Kurama looked with his head and big round belly sticking out of the drapes.

Hiei wasn't sure what he should do next until Kurama's frightened golden eyes looked up at him. Without hesitation, Hiei sat near Kurama's head and reached out to hold one of his hands. "Everything is going to be fine Kurama. You have the whole team here taking care of you. We won't let anything happen to you or your baby. Before you know it this will all be over and you'll be holding your baby."

Giving a little sigh of relief, Kurama smiled up at Hiei. "Thank you Hiei. Right now there's no one I'd rather have here with me than you… and our friends."

Hiei watched a look of indecision cross Kurama's eyes and waited. A moment later, Kurama drew a breath. "Hiei, there's something I should have told you…"

Before Kurama could finish, Yukina and Kuwabara came back into the room. Looking at Kurama, Yukina smiled. "Is there anything you wanted to do before we start Kurama?"

With one last regretful look at Hiei, Kurama turned to her and shook his head. "No, I'm ready."


	4. Chapter 4

Just to let you all know, the first four chapters of this are leading up to the main story. Thank you for being patient with me. I hope no one thinks I'm rushing things, but I'm working towards Kurama's Jewel being a small child, not a baby. As I'm sure you've figured out by now, Kurama's emotional rollercoaster ride is a long way from being over.

Thank you all for reading. I love the great reviews this has gotten. Please keep them up because they are what keep me writing. Alright, let's have a baby.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters. The only payment I ask is your wonderful reviews.

**Chapter 4**

Once again Kurama missed the opportunity to tell Hiei about their night together. With a disappointed sigh, Kurama couldn't look at Hiei and closed his eyes. Though he heard Yukina and Kuwabara setting up, and felt his stomach being washed, Kurama ignored them. Only when Hiei's fingers brushed through his hair did Kurama finally look up. For the umpteenth time he wished Hiei knew the truth.

After a moment Yukina distracted Kurama from his thoughts. "Kurama, it's time to numb your stomach."

Nodding, Kurama raised his energy. Not knowing what to expect, Hiei frowned. "What's going on Kurama? What was that seed you swallowed?"

Seeing Hiei's concern, Kurama smiled. "It's alright Hiei. I'm directing the plant to the nerve endings in my spine that control the feeling in my lower body. The agent the plant secretes will numb my lower body until I recall it back to seed form. It won't harm me or the baby, I promise."

Nodding, Hiei picked up the yellow flower. "And this, Fox?"

Kurama grinned. "Don't get too close to it Hiei. It's pollen, though harmless, will help me relax."

Hiei glanced up when Kuwabara chuckled. "In other words, it's going to get him high so he'll let us cut him open."

When Hiei and Yukina glared at him, Kuwabara shrugged. Seeing the humor, Kurama chuckled. "It's alright Kuwa, you're right, it will make me a bit high but I'll still be in control."

While Kurama was talking to Kuwabara, Hiei watched Yukina run her finger nails across the Youko's abdomen. Seeing that Kurama didn't flinch or even seem to notice, Hiei knew the fox's plant was working. Wanting to get this over with, Hiei picked up the yellow flower. "Alright Fox, it's time."

Startled golden eyes turned to look at Hiei. Giving the fire demon a nod, Kurama took the flower and held it close to his nose. After only a few deep breaths, Hiei felt Kurama relax. Seeing Hiei look up at her and nod, Yukina turned to Kurama. "Alright Kurama, we're going to get started. Let me know if you feel anything."

Concentrating on Kurama, Hiei didn't watch Yukina take a knife and begin cutting. Nothing happened for a minute, then Hiei felt Kurama's energy suddenly plummet. Immediately, he flared his ki, flooding Kurama with his energy. "Kurama?"

Dropping the flower, Kurama reached out to grip Hiei's hand and whisper. "Hiei, don't let me go."

Keeping up a stead stream of ki, Hiei leaned close to Kurama's ear. "I'm right here Fox. I'm not leaving you."

Sensing a demon approaching the temple, Hiei stiffened but didn't leave Kurama's side. "Yukina, hurry."

Fearing Kurama was in distress, Yukina quickly removed the baby and handed it to Kuwabara. "Give her to Hiei. We've got to take care of Kurama first. Keiko! Get in here! We have to stop Kurama's bleeding.

Pausing only long enough to clear the baby's mouth and make sure she was breathing, Kuwabara shoved the baby at Hiei. Without releasing Kurama's hand, Hiei held the baby against him with his free arm. Seeing the tiny infant's dark hair, Hiei quickly looked away.

As he wished he could trade places with Yusuke, Hiei felt the Toushin kill the first demon just as a second appeared on the scene. It was immediately apparent Yusuke was in control, and Hiei turned his attention back to Kurama.

With Yukina and Kuwabara tending to his physical needs, Hiei noticed Kurama fading in and out of consciousness. Squeezing his hand, Hiei called out. "Kurama! Look at me! I have your baby. See, she's right here with me."

Kurama had to blink several times before he could focus on Hiei. "Is she alright Hiei?"

Trying to ignore Yukina and Kuwabara's efforts to stop Kurama's bleeding and close the incision, Hiei nodded. "See for yourself Fox."

Hiei turned so Kurama could see the baby. Seeing the infant blinking up at Hiei, Kurama gave him a weak smile. "Oh Hiei, she's beautiful. Look at her big green eyes looking up at you."

Wanting to make Kurama happy, Hiei dared another look down at the baby in his arms. Indeed, big green almond-shaped eyes, peered up at him. Grateful to see that the baby had Kurama's eyes, and not the black eyes of the demon that raped him, Hiei nodded. "Her eyes are beautiful, because they're your eyes Kurama."

Suddenly feeling Kurama's energy begin to stabilize, Hiei looked up to see Yukina and Kuwabara both sigh in relief. Looking at Hiei, Yukina smiled. "He's going to be alright Hiei. Keep feeding him your ki until he's a bit stronger."

Nodding, Hiei looked back at Kurama just in time to see him reach up with his free hand to touch the baby's cheek. Sensing someone new, the baby tried to find him with her eyes. With a weak laugh, Kurama smiled. "It's alright my precious Jewel. I'm right here."

Hiei watched as Keiko helped Kuwabara wash and dry his hands. He then picked something up from the dresser and moved closer. "Alright you two, time to let me get this little girl checked out and cleaned up. I promise Kurama, you can have her back in just a few minutes."

Holding open a small blanket, Kuwabara took the baby from Hiei. Disappointed, Kurama's eyes followed his daughter as far as they could. When he could no longer see her he looked for Yukina. Seeing his curious look, Yukina smiled. "Everything is fine Kurama. You had more bleeding than we expected, but you should feel good as new in a few days."

Sighing in relief, Kurama nodded. "Thank you Yukina. I knew you and Kuwabara would take good care of me. Can I remove the plant now?"

Yukina nodded. "Yes. There's no more bleeding and the wound has been healed."

Grateful for Hiei's extra energy, Kurama manipulated the plant inside him back to a seed, knowing his body would absorb it in just a few hours. Looking up at Hiei, Kurama smiled. "Thank you Hiei. Seeing you holding ou… my baby, was just what I needed to regain my focus."

Embarrassed, Hiei grunted. "Hn, that's what partners are for."

Seeing that Yukina and Keiko had everything just about cleaned up, Hiei looked around for Kurama's robe. When Keiko saw that he would have to release Kurama to reach it, she went and got it for him. "Here you go Hiei. Just in time too. Once he's got his robe on we'll get rid of those drapes and get him tucked into bed."

Helping Kurama sit up, Hiei worked the robe around him and the girls took the drapes covering him away. Yukina then took the baby so Kuwabara could lift Kurama, allowing Keiko to remove the drape protecting the sheets. As Kuwabara set Kurama down, Hiei stacked pillows behind him so he could sit up. Carefully Hiei slowed and then stopped the ki he was feeding Kurama.

The moment he was settled, Kurama held his arms out for his baby. Smiling, Yukina placed the infant in his arms. Pulling the pink blanket aside, Kurama smiled down at his daughter. "Hello little one. I've been waiting a long time to hold you."

Finally able to focus on the voice she had heard earlier, the baby kicked her arms and legs and cooed. Laughing happily, Kurama looked around for Hiei. Disappointed, Kurama saw Hiei across the room, looking out the window. "Hiei?"

Glancing back at the Youko, Hiei tried to ignore the expectant look in his eyes. "If you're alright Kurama, I'm going to go help Yusuke. There's another demon coming."

As Kurama nodded, Hiei turned and left without waiting for him to respond. Seeing Yukina and Keiko watching him anxiously, Kurama hid his disappointment and smiled. "Come see how perfect she is."

Moving closer, the girls oohed awed over the baby. Looking at Yukina, Keiko frowned. "Sorry Yukina, she doesn't have those cute Youko ears you wanted."

Kurama laughed. "That's okay, those would have been hard to explain to my mother."

When Kurama frowned as both girls laughed, Keiko explained. "That's exactly what Yusuke said. Hiei was right about her hair being dark though, but not her eyes. They look just like Kurama's."

Seeing Kurama's curious look, Yukina smiled. "We were watching you in the garden one day and began wondering what the baby would look like. Keiko thought she'd be beautiful with your red hair and I thought she'd be cute with your Youko ears."

Looking down at his daughter, Kurama replied softly. "Hiei knew she would probably have her father's dark hair."

Moving in front of the girls, Kuwabara smiled. "Kurama, she's even prettier than any of them thought. Her hair is dark, but it's got deep red highlights in it. If it's possible Kurama, I think her eyes are even more beautiful than yours. They may be green like yours, but they're almond shaped like my Yukina's."

As Yukina smiled up at her husband, Yusuke came into the room. "Alright Kurama, I've slayed all your demons, now I want to see my new niece."

Everyone moved aside to allow Yusuke by. Sitting on the edge of the bed he looked down at the baby. "Damn Kurama, it looks like you're going to need my services for a while longer. She's so pretty, we'll be fighting males off, both demon and human, until she's mated. Right Hiei?"

Looking past the others, Kurama saw Hiei lingering in the doorway. One look into Hiei's ruby eyes and Kurama knew he was leaving. Turning to the other's, Kurama tried to keep his voice calm as he spoke. "Could you give us a moment please? I'd like to speak to Hiei alone."

Hiei's eyes widened momentarily, then he stepped further into the room as the others left. When Kurama patted the bed beside him, Hiei hesitantly moved closer. With a sigh he sat next to Kurama on the bed. "I can't thank you enough for staying with me Hiei. I know you're anxious to leave, so I won't keep you, but there is something I should tell you before you go."

Annoyed, Hiei rolled his eyes. "So help me Kurama, if you thank me again I'm going to rip out your throat! I owed you for letting that bastard get you in the first place. Now I've paid my debt and I don't want to hear about it again."

Misunderstanding the hurt look in Kurama's eyes, Hiei attributed it to his still unstable hormones. "Look, I didn't mean to yell at you. I guess I've just been cooped up in this godforsaken place for too long."

With a sigh, Kurama resigned himself that his secret would be kept a while longer. "It's alright Hiei, as I said, I won't keep you. Just promise to come back and see me soon. I'm sure Jewel would like to see you too. Since you've been feeding her ki the way a father would, you're probably the closest thing to a father she will ever know."

At Kurama's words, Hiei's eyes grew wide. "It would be better if she forgot me Fox. Besides, you'll make a much better father than I ever would."

Though Kurama smiled, Hiei wasn't convinced it was genuine. With a grunt, Hiei gave Kurama what he thought he wanted. "I'll be back sometime Fox. No promise as to when though."

Kurama nodded. "That's all I ask Hiei. Take care of yourself. I'll be a bit busy being both father and mother to this precious Jewel and it won't be as easy to drop everything to cover your back."

Holding Kurama's gaze, Hiei smirked. "But you would drop everything for me, wouldn't you Kurama?"

Eyes sparkling, Kurama gave Hiei a beautiful smile. "In a heartbeat Hiei. I will always be there if you need me."

Hiei nodded. "Me too Fox."

Without another word, Hiei flitted out the window. Looking down at the sleeping baby in his arms, Kurama's smile turned sad. "Don't worry my beautiful Jewel. We'll be alright, just you and me."

* * *

Two weeks later, Kurama stood on Shiori's front porch and prepared to tell her more lies. Glancing down at his daughter sleeping peacefully in the stroller, Kurama smiled. "Alright little one, let's go meet Grandma."

Opening the door, Kurama peeked inside. Slipping into the empty entryway, Kurama parked the stroller out of sight. Making sure the baby was still sleeping, he then went into the living room. "Mother! I'm back."

Hearing a squeal from the kitchen he smiled. A moment later Shiori came flying through the kitchen door. "Shuuichi!"

Catching her, Kurama gave his mother a big hug. "Hello Mother. How are you?"

Pulling back to look at him, Shiori smiled. "I'm wonderful now that you're here. I wish I had known you were coming, your father and Shu-Chan would have been here."

With his heart racing, Kurama smiled. "That's alright Mother. Actually, I wanted to talk to you alone first. Come sit down, there's something I need to show you."

Leading Shiori to the sofa, Kurama had her sit then raised a finger indicating she should wait. Curiously, Shiori watched as Kurama went to the entry. Watching him, Shiori tried to see what he was doing. A moment later he returned with something in his arms. Sitting beside her, Kurama turned so Shiori could see what he held. The moment her eyes landed on the baby, she gasped. Confused, Shiori looked up at her son. "Shuuichi?"

Drawing a breath for courage, Kurama smiled. "Mother, I'd like you to meet Jewel… my daughter."

Eyes wide, Shiori was momentarily speechless. Blinking at him, Shiori tried several times to speak. Finally, she whispered. "Shuuichi, I don't understand."

Looking her straight in the eye, Kurama lied. "Before I went away I was involved with a young woman from work. Her name was Hina. I wasn't aware of it, but apparently during our time together she became pregnant. Just before I returned, one of the managers contacted me to tell me that Hina had died giving birth to my daughter."

In disbelief, Shiori stared at the baby in his arms. "Oh Shuuichi, how sad. Did Hina have any family?"

Kurama shook his head. "No, she was orphaned as an infant. Luckily she told the hospital that I was the father, and they were able to contact me through work."

Shiori looked near tears as she looked up at Kurama. "Thank god she told someone, or this sweet baby might have been orphaned just like her mother."

Blinking away her tears, Shiori smiled at him. "Can I hold her?"

Carefully, Kurama placed Jewel in Shiori's arms. Sensing an unfamiliar ki, Jewel opened her big green eyes and blinked up at Shiori. "Oh Shuuichi, she has your green eyes. Hers are just more almond shaped than yours."

Reaching out, Kurama stroked Jewel's foot to make sure she could feel his ki and wouldn't be alarmed. "Yes Mother, Hi… Hina had almond shaped eyes, she also had black hair."

Silently Kurama prayed that Hiei and Yukina would never find out that he gave Jewel's pretend mother, their mother's name. Shiori fingered a wisp of Jewel's hair. "Like her eyes, her hair has a little of each of you. It appears black until you look close, then you can see the red highlights. It will look beautiful in the sunlight."

When Jewel turned to try and see Kurama, Shiori frowned and lifted a small pendant from her chest. "Shuuichi, what is this?"

The pendant Shiori held was actually a creation of Kurama's, designed to hide any powers she might have while in the Ningenkai. Selecting his words carefully, Kurama wove a lie that would ensure that, if left alone with the baby, Shiori wouldn't remove the pendant. "That's a pendant I gave Hina before I left. They gave it to me with Jewel's things saying Hina was wearing it when she died. I wanted Jewel to have it to remember her mother by. Don't worry, it's safe. It's on a special chain that will stretch and not choke her, yet it won't break."

Actually, it wasn't made of metal at all, but created from one of Kurama's plants. It was specially bred and was safe for the baby to wear. His friends had questioned the pendant as well, then accepted it once Kurama told them it was necessary if they were to live safely in the Ningenkai.

Examining the pendant of a fox, Shiori smiled. "I'm sure it's something she'll always treasure."

Knowing that Jewel would be getting hungry soon, Kurama knew they should get going. If the baby began to fuss, Shiori would expect him to offer her a bottle. Instead he intended to take his baby home, change to his Youko form and nurse her. "Mother, we need to get going. I have a lot to do at home."

Frowning, Shiori questioned. "Home? Shuuichi, you gave up your apartment before you left. Besides, you can't possibly raise this sweet little girl by yourself. You will just have to move back in here so your father and I can help you."

Luckily, Kurama had predicted Shiori's solution to his predicament and prepared for it. "Don't be upset Mother, but I've actually been home for a few days. When I found out about the baby, I knew there would be a lot to do, so I decided to take a few days to make all the arrangements Jewel and I would need. I didn't want you to worry about us."

Though Shiori looked disappointed, she didn't interrupt. "I've rented a small house across from the park and the guys have already moved my things in. I've already set up Jewel's nursery as well. Give us until the weekend to finish settling in, then I was thinking you, Father and Shuuichi could come for dinner. I know you won't be happy until you see for yourself that I'm more than capable of taking care of my daughter."

Realizing she had insulted him by assuming he would need her help, she smiled at him. "I'm sorry Shuuichi. I shouldn't have tried to tell you how to raise your child. I'm just so excited about my first grandchild that I was hoping to be a bigger part of her upbringing."

Leaning over, Kurama kissed her cheek. "It's alright Mother. I know you're just concerned. I promise, you'll have a big role in her live, and when I need help, I won't hesitate to ask. Will that be alright?"

Grinning, Shiori nodded. "Of course it is. Now, just let me kiss my beautiful granddaughter goodbye and I'll let you two be on your way."

Kurama couldn't help but smile as the two ladies he loved bonded a moment. Looking at his daughter's eyes sparkle up at Shiori, Kurama could tell that Jewel liked the new addition to her small world. After a moment, Shiori handed Kurama the baby moved to the entry to secure her in the stroller. When he finished, Kurama took a paper from his pocket. "Here are the directions to the house. Let's say four o'clock Saturday, so we can have plenty of time to visit before we have dinner."

After kissing Shiori goodbye, Kurama pushed Jewel's stroller down the sidewalk and waved. The walk from Shiori's house to his house would only take about fifteen minutes unless he detoured through the park. An hour later Kurama and Jewel arrived home.

When Kurama took the baby from the stroller, she smiled and cooed up at him. Carrying her to her room, Kurama grinned. "Well little one, now that you've met Grandma, what do you think?"

Kurama laughed when Jewel gurgled happily. "Yeah, I think she's pretty special too. Now, let's get you fed and down for a nap."

When he changed into his Youko form, Jewel immediately squirmed and nuzzled against his chest. "Yes Sweetheart, I get it. You see me and know it's lunch time. Hold on, just let me get my shirt off."

A moment later, Kurama was in the rocking chair Keiko had given him and was nursing his daughter. Smiling sadly, Kurama couldn't believe he could be so happy yet have a big part of his happiness missing. "You know little one, when Hiei finally decides to come back, we're going to have to tie him down and make him listen. Then our little family will be complete.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, in this chapter Jewel is one year old. I thinks she'll be three or four years old in the next chapter. The story climax happens when she's about five. I hope you're liking this and will send me lots of reviews. Remember, starving writers live off reviews so please feed my addiction.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters. The only payment I ask is your wonderful reviews.

**Chapter 5**

Standing at the edge of the porch, Kurama watched Keiko play with his daughter in the temple garden. Kurama couldn't believe how much Jewel had grown and changed in just one year. Her dark hair had already grown almost to her shoulders. As Shiori had predicted, it's red highlights were absolutely beautiful in the sunlight.

Much to Kurama's amusement, Jewel's big, almond shaped green eyes held just a shimmer of gold around the edges when she was being mischievous. She was a petite, delicate little thing, but even at one year old, Jewel was already exhibiting a strong will and sharp mind.

As the only child of the Reikai Tente, Jewel had quickly stolen everyone's heart. The very round swell of Keiko's tummy however showed that, very soon, Jewel would have a playmate. Though no announcement had been made, Kurama suspected that Yukina would be providing their third child some time next year.

With a wistful look, Kurama's green eyes turned towards the trees. Sadly, it had been a year to the day since Hiei had gone back to Makai. Not for the first time, Kurama wished that Hiei would come to visit. He had seen Hiei once in that year, but that didn't really count… did it?

**FLASHBACK **

Looking down, Kurama smiled at the sleeping infant in his arms. Now that his three month old daughter had been nursed to sleep, the Youko stood and placed her in her crib. With one last loving look, Kurama turned to the door only to gasp. "Hiei."

Staring the fire demon standing in the doorway, Kurama smiled. "Welcome back Hiei. Let's go into the other room, so we don't disturb Jewel."

Hiei didn't say a word as Kurama walked passed him. Stepping into his bedroom, Kurama turned to find Hiei tossing his shirt aside and reaching for his belts. Immediately assessing the situation, Kurama couldn't decide if he was disappointed or excited. "Mating season again already Hiei? Alright Fire-Fly, just give me a moment to make sure Jewel stays an only child."

Frowning as if he didn't understand Kurama's words, Hiei kicked off his pants as he watched the Youko withdraw a seed from his hair and grow it into a plant with little white pods at the end. Golden eyes traveled the length of Hiei's lean muscular body to where strong fingers impatiently stroked his huge weeping erection.

Knowing he didn't have much time, Kurama plucked three of the white pods from the plant and popped them in his mouth. Almost before he could send the plant back to a seed, Hiei pounced. Tumbling back onto the bed with Hiei on top of him, Kurama simply wrapped his arms around his soon to be lover and chuckled. "No need to rush Lover, Jewel will be asleep for a few hours."

Tilting his head back, Kurama moaned as Hiei's lips nipped at his neck and chest. Wiggling as best he could from beneath the horny fire demon, Kurama tried to help Hiei remove his clothes without them getting ruined. The moment Kurama was naked, Hiei hooked an arm under one of the Youko's legs and drove into him with a groan.

His Youko body's natural lubrication was the only thing that kept Kurama from crying out in pain. Instead he gave a loud grunt of surprise. "Gahhh! Hiei! Wait! Slow down! Ahhh! Oh yes! There! Harder! Faster!"

Writhing beneath Hiei, Kurama held tight and rode wave after wave of pleasure as they brought his release crashing down on him. Time stood still as Hiei and Kurama made love deep into the night.

Hours later Kurama knelt on the floor, astride Hiei's hips. When Hiei's strong fingers ghosted down his chest and stomach to close over his erection, red hair went flying as he threw his head back and cried. "HIEI! Yes! Please! Don't stop!"

Oblivious to Kurama's demands, Hiei sat up and used his other hand to grip Kurama's ass as he thrust hard into his lover. Desperate for something to keep him anchored, Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei. Moments later, white lights exploded behind his eyelids as Kurama climaxed. Rolling Kurama beneath him, Hiei drove into his lover until he too found his release.

As the lovers lay on the floor panting, a sudden cry from the bedroom drew their attention. Hiei's head whipped around and in a flash he was flitting towards his weapon. Jumping up, Kurama was nearly impaled on Hiei's katana as he ran in front of the fire demon. "HIEI NO! It's just the baby! Give me a few minutes to get her fed and back to sleep, then we can make love again."

Though Hiei didn't give any sign that he understood, after a moment he lowered his katana. With a sigh of relief, Kurama reached for his pants. "You can wait on the bed if you want Hiei. I won't be long."

Cautiously, without taking his eyes off Hiei, Kurama turned and went to the nursery. Seeing Hiei wasn't following, Kurama lifted his daughter from the crib and laid her on the changing table. As he changed her diaper, he smiled and whispered down at her. "Sorry I took so long sweet Jewel. Guess what? Hiei's back. So, we're going to make this quick so I can get back to him. I promise, you'll get to see him in the morning."

**END FLASHBACK**

Thinking back to that night nine months ago, Kurama realized that was the first promise he'd made his daughter, and he'd broken it. Jewel had nursed herself back to sleep in minutes, but when Kurama went looking for Hiei, the fire demon was gone.

Needing something to cheer him up, Kurama hopped the porch railing and walked towards where Jewel was playing. Seeing him, Jewel squealed and toddled towards him. Kneeling down he held out his arms. When Jewel stumbled, Kurama's able hands were there to catch her and swing her high. "Hello my precious Jewel. Are you having fun with Aunt Keiko?"

Kurama couldn't contain his smile as Jewel babbled happily, as if she were telling him all about it. When Keiko giggled, two sets of green eyes turn to look at her. "Oh Kurama, she is such a sweet little thing. I hope my baby is half as good as she is. Being Yusuke's child, half is about the most I can hope for."

Kurama laughed. "Your child will have one very important advantage Keiko, that Yusuke didn't have. This baby is lucky enough to have you for it's mother."

When Keiko's lip quivered, Kurama's eyes widened. "Keiko?"

Luckily, Yusuke chose that moment to appear. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Seeing his wife's teary eyes, Yusuke glared at Kurama. That was all it took to bring Keiko around and she shouted. "Yusuke Urameshi! Don't you say one word to that sweet man. Kurama was just saying how lucky our… baby… is to have… MEEE… for it's MOOOTHERRR!"

By the time she finished, Keiko was sobbing on Yusuke's shoulder. If he didn't feel so sorry for his friend, Kurama would have laughed at Yusuke's predicament. "She's alright Yusuke. It's just her pregnant hormones making her emotional."

Patting his friend on the shoulder, Kurama took Jewel and left his friends alone. Little did he know that Hiei was secretly watching from the trees. Except for Keiko's emotional outburst, Hiei hadn't taken his eyes from Kurama since he'd come out of the temple. Since Kurama carried the child close to his chest, Hiei couldn't help but notice her.

With the red in Jewel's hair lit up by the sun, and the big green eyes that looked around so curiously, it was easy to see that she was Kurama's child. Grateful to see little evidence of her dark haired sire, Hiei decided he would try to take his sister's advice and see Jewel as Kurama's daughter, and nothing else.

Flitting down from his perch, Hiei moved clear of the trees and allowed himself to be seen. Kurama however wasn't the first one to see him. Jewel's excited squeal at seeing the newcomer finally made Kurama look up and gasp. "Hiei!"

Walking towards his partner, Hiei shook his head. "You've become sloppy Fox if that kit spotted me before you did."

Unable to contain his happiness, Kurama smiled at the reprimand. "I guess I'm still used to depending on my partner to warn me of danger. Maybe you'll need to stick around to see that Jewel and I stay safe."

Hiei grunted. "Hn. We'll see Fox."

Jewel chose that moment to quit being ignored as she whined and held her arms out to Hiei. When Hiei's eyes widened and he stepped back, Kurama had to hide his disappointment. "No Jewel, your… Uncle Hiei isn't used to babies. Hiei, I think she recognizes you. If you could just hold her hand a moment and let her feel your ki, I think she'll settle down."

Glaring at Kurama, Hiei hesitantly reached out and allowed Jewel to wrap her little hand around his index finger. The moment he raised his ki, Jewel tugged his finger, and before Kurama could stop her, she pulled it into her mouth to suckle. Hiei's ruby eyes were huge as Jewel, with his finger firmly in her mouth, laid her head on Kurama's chest and closed her eyes.

Shocked that Hiei hadn't snatched his hand away, Kurama gave him a nervous look. "Sorry Hiei, I guess she still recognizes your ki. If it's any consolation, I think she'll be asleep in a minute. Then I'll rescue your finger."

Rolling his eyes, Hiei grunted. "Stupid Fox, I'm not a pacifier."

Grinning at Hiei's humor, Kurama looked down and brushed Jewel's hair from her eyes. When she didn't move he tried to pull Hiei's finger from her mouth. Jewel was having no part of that though, even in sleep she tightened her fingers and suckled harder. Shrugging, Kurama smiled softly. "It seemed I wasn't the only one that missed you Hiei."

Alarmed that one little sentence could make him feel so guilty, Hiei looked away. Unable to think of a good retort, Hiei remained silent. After a moment, Kurama whispered. "Lower your ki Hiei and maybe she'll let go."

Sure enough, a moment later Jewel released Hiei and cuddled closer to Kurama. Turning towards the temple, Kurama looked back at Hiei unsure. "Are you coming Hiei?"

Not waiting for an answer, Kurama took Jewel inside. As the others greeted the fire demon, Kurama went into his old room and placed Jewel in the playpen he kept there. After making sure she would stay asleep, Kurama went to join his friends.

Kurama spent most of the afternoon quietly watching Hiei. After everything that had happened in the last two years, he expected things between he and Hiei to be different. Hiei however gave no indication that anything had changed.

Hiei sat in the window ignoring everyone for the most part. He was shy with Yukina, rude to Kuwabara and indifferent to Keiko. Kurama saw him hold a brief conversation with Yusuke, only to see the Toushin walk away frustrated when he couldn't draw Hiei out.

Wanting answers, Kurama finally made his way to Hiei's side. "So Hiei, how are things in Makai?"

Turning to meet Kurama's gaze, Hiei shrugged. "Boring as usual. Training troops seems rather pointless when there's no one to fight."

For some reason, Hiei's comment annoyed him. "So you have no excuse for ignoring your sister, your friends and your… partner for so long?"

Kurama's comment made Hiei eye him warily. "What difference does it make Fox? It's not like any of you really want me or need me anyway."

Kurama frowned. "Are you saying that your sister doesn't want her brother Hiei? And have you forgotten that it was me that needed you, and only you, so much that I begged you to stay with me until Jewel was born?"

When Hiei remained silent, Kurama sighed. "Never mind Hiei, I guess I'll never learn. No matter how much I try to deny it, you don't really want to be part of our lives. Nor will you ever allow us to truly be part of yours."

Stunned, Hiei could only stare wide eyed as Kurama turned and walked away. A few minutes later, Kurama came back into the room carrying Jewel. Hiei just watched as the redhead said his goodbyes. Before he left, Kurama walked over to stand before Hiei. "I meant it earlier when I said I missed you Fire-Fly. Thank you for keeping your promise to come back. No matter what, I won't ever break the promise I made you. I will always be there if you ever need me. Goodbye Hiei."

As Kurama spoke, Jewel sat quietly in his arms. When he turned to walk away however, she began to cry. Over Kurama's shoulder Hiei could see Jewel reaching for him as she had earlier. Flitting out the window, Hiei watched Kurama descend the stairs to the street and put Jewel into a seat in the back of his car. When she didn't stop fussing, Kurama spoke to her softly. Curious, Hiei opened the jagon to eavesdrop. "Don't cry sweetheart. You might as well learn now that we have to accept Hiei on Hiei's terms. Unfortunately, that means that I'm probably the only parent you will ever know."

Frowning at Kurama's choice of words, Hiei watched them drive away. Thinking back to the day Jewel was born, he suddenly remembered Kurama's words. _"You're probably the closest thing to a father she will ever know."_

Somehow, those words didn't annoy Hiei as much today as they did a year ago. Not wanting to analyze that feeling, Hiei went in search of Yukina. He'd make sure that Yukina was alright, then he'd go back to Makai where he belonged.

XXXXX

Frustrated, Hiei swatted at a branch near his head. It was the middle of the night and he couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he could see either Yukina, Kurama or Jewel's disappointed eyes staring at him. He had been letting Yukina down his whole life. In some way he didn't fully understand he knew he had failed Kurama as well. And if that wasn't enough to make him feel lower than dirt, he'd made baby Jewel cry.

Three times after leaving the temple Hiei had tried returning to Makai. Three times he had turned around and come back. Knowing sleep was impossible, Hiei dropped from the tree and flitted away. He wasn't even sure where he was headed until he found himself at a small, two story house.

Looking around, Hiei wondered what had brought him here. Seeing the beautiful roses that lined the front of the house, Hiei had a suspicion who's house it was. Curious as to how he'd found Kurama's house so easily since he'd never been there, Hiei circled the perimeter looking for Kurama's energy. He found what he was looking for around back coming from a second floor window.

Flitting up a nearby tree he found Kurama inside. Given the late hour Hiei expected to find the redhead sleeping. Instead he found the Youko walking the nursery floor trying to calm a crying Jewel. Listening carefully, Hiei could hear Kurama softly singing a lullaby. Jewel wanted no part of it though, and continued crying. Judging from the mess in the room, singing wasn't the only thing Kurama had used to try and quiet her.

Kurama's voice was soft and his hands gentle as he rocked his daughter, but Hiei knew his partner well enough to realize he was anything but calm. Sitting in the rocking chair, Kurama tried unsuccessfully to get her to nurse. Golden eyes closed momentarily as Kurama drew several deep breaths. When his eyes opened again, Kurama stood and began another lullaby.

For half an hour, Hiei stood outside watching them, wrestling with what to do. Finally making a decision, Hiei unmasked his ki, allowing them to sense him. As Kurama turned toward the window, Jewel suddenly stopped crying.

Seeing Hiei outside the window, Kurama stared at him for a moment before going to unlock the window. Pushing the window open, Hiei climbed inside. The moment she saw him, Jewel held her arms out and started crying again. Holding tightly to his daughter, Kurama waited to see what Hiei would do.

Ruby and golden eyes locked momentarily before Hiei slowly held out his hands. Reluctantly, Kurama leaned forward, allowing Hiei to take the baby. The moment she was in his arms, Hiei raised his ki and Jewel stopped crying. Clinging tightly to his neck, Jewel cuddled against him and closed her eyes.

For several minutes the only sound was an occasional sigh or hiccough from the baby. During those minutes, Hiei and Kurama just stared at each other. When she finally seemed to be asleep, Kurama whispered. "See if she'll let you lay her in the crib."

Shaking his head, Hiei whispered back. "She's drawing on my ki like she did when you were pregnant. Let's give her a little longer."

Nodding, Kurama indicated that Hiei should sit in the rocker. While Hiei rocked the baby, Kurama picked up the mess in the nursery. Almost an hour passed before Jewel's tight hold on his neck relaxed and Hiei tried lowering his ki. When Jewel remained asleep, Hiei stood and Kurama helped him lay the baby in the crib.

Neither of them moved for a moment as they waited to see if she would stay asleep. When she did, Kurama waved Hiei towards the door. Closing the door behind him, Kurama leaned against it and gave a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you Hiei. She hasn't acted like that since she was an infant. She was so little though she'd just cry herself to sleep. Tonight she's been crying since we left the temple."

Turning away, Hiei mumbled. "Maybe it would have been better if I'd stayed away."

Disappointed, Kurama sighed. "I was just thinking it's too bad you stayed away so long."

Closing his eyes, Kurama yawned. "Look Hiei, I'm too tired to debate this with you now. I'm going to bed."

Pushing off the door, Kurama walked to his room. In the doorway he turned to look at Hiei over his shoulder. "Are you coming Fire-Fly?"

Hiding his surprise at the invitation, Hiei nodded and followed the Youko. In the bedroom, Hiei removed his cloak as Kurama stripped off his clothes. Kurama barely took the time to toss back the covers before flopping naked on the sheets.

Undressing slowly, Hiei took the time to admire the Youko's fluffy tail and firm ass before flipping off the light and crawling in beside his partner. Kurama's even breathing told Hiei that he was already asleep. Careful not to wake him, Hiei pulled the sheet over them both and went to sleep.

XXXXX

Sunlight was streaming in the window when Hiei felt Kurama rise and leave the room. Hearing Jewel's baby babble coming from the other room, Hiei knew they would get no more sleep. Throwing back the covers, Hiei headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Twenty minutes later, Hiei poked his head into the nursery to see Kurama nursing Jewel. Seeing Hiei in the doorway, Kurama smiled. "Good morning Hiei."

When Hiei grunted a reply, Jewel suddenly saw him. Seeing her squirm in Kurama's arm, Hiei quickly stepped into the room to stand beside the rocking chair. Before Jewel lost interest in nursing, Hiei reached out and took her little foot in his hand, feeding ki into it. When Jewel settled down and continued nursing, Kurama smiled his thanks. "She's almost completely weaned. I only nurse her at night now, but since she wouldn't eat last night, I couldn't resist indulging her this morning.

Looking at Kurama, Hiei frowned. "I didn't realize you would nurse her."

Raising an eyebrow, Kurama smiled. "Male or female, that is how mothers feed their young. I'm just grateful that male Youko don't develop big breasts the way females do."

Hiei smirked. "You sure don't need any more reasons for people to think you're a female."

Trying to glare at Hiei, Kurama finally gave up and smiled. "I suppose you're right there Hiei."

No wanting to be ignored, Jewel released Kurama's nipple and began babbling. Watching the Youko with his kit, Hiei noticed Kurama was listening intently. When Jewel finished, Kurama laughed and lifted the baby up before him. "You have quite a lot to say this morning, don't you my precious Jewel? Alright, just let Papa change and we'll see if Hiei will stay for breakfast."

Still holding Jewel, Kurama changed forms. The moment she saw the redhead, Jewel squealed and hugged him. Frowning, Hiei looked at Kurama. "Is she calling you Poppy?"

Nodding, Kurama shrugged. "Mother tells me I used to call my real father Papa, so she decided that's what Jewel should call me. Jewel however has a mind of her own and has decided to call me Poppy."

Giggling, Jewel babbled again. This time Hiei could pick out several words. "Sounds like she wants something more substantial than mother's… um… Poppy's milk."

Not appreciating Hiei's humor, Kurama glared. "Not funny. Alright you two, lets go see what's for breakfast."

In the kitchen, Kurama set Jewel in her high chair. Holding up two pieces of fruit, Kurama asked. "Peach or banana?"

Pointing, Jewel answered. "Nana."

Peeling the banana, Kurama handed a piece to her. Jewel happily ate her banana as Kurama fixed breakfast. A few minutes later, Kurama gave Jewel a little bowel with a scrambled egg in it. Then he set plates full of eggs, fruit and toast on the table for Hiei and himself.

For a few minutes, they ate in silence. Breaking the silence, Kurama finally looked at Hiei. "Why did you come back Hiei? Once you knew Yukina was alright, I thought you'd jump at the chance to get away from us."

Hiei frowned. "What the hell is that supposed to mean Fox? I'm here aren't I?"

Picking at his food, Kurama didn't look at Hiei. "Yes, and I know you hate it here Hiei. A couple of years ago I though you had learned to accept that part of your life was here, because the people you cared about were here. Then you took off and we didn't hear from you for eight months. When you did come back, you only stayed because I begged you to. Just when I began to think that maybe you'd stay, even after the baby was born, you were gone again. This time you were gone for a whole year Hiei. I've begun to think I was wrong, and you don't really care about us after all."

Looking down at his plate, Hiei didn't have the heart to tell Kurama he'd stayed away out of guilt. If he'd protected his partner, Kurama wouldn't have been raped and wouldn't have gotten pregnant. "It's not that I don't care Kurama, I just don't belong."

Wide green eyes looked up at him. "Not belong? Hiei, how could you think that? You're our friend, and whether you want to believe it or not, we all… love you. We all feel incomplete without you… especially me."

Realizing he'd revealed too much, Kurama picked up his plate and dumped his uneaten breakfast in the trash. "You're my partner Hiei, and my best friend. You are the only one who really understands me and that I trust enough to be completely honest with."

Looking at Jewel happily playing with her food, Kurama felt a twinge of guilt. The one thing he hadn't trusted Hiei enough to be honest with him about was the most important thing ever… Jewel. Deciding to try again to tell Hiei the truth, Kurama drew a deep breath. Before he could say anything though, Hiei's words stopped him. "Things have changed Kurama. The others are all happy and in love. Then there's the love you have for your kit. I can't even begin to comprehend those feelings. Hell I don't even believe in that useless emotion. The closest thing I've ever come to caring for anyone is the desire for my sister's happiness. With nothing left to keep me here I've retuned to my life in Makai."

Setting his plate in the sink, Kurama was afraid to turn and face Hiei for fear of the fire demon seeing the emotions on his face. "Hiei, you could have all the things we have. Haven't you ever wanted a lover? Someone to share your life with and have children with?"

Hiei grunted. "Hn. Having a lover or child is a burden I can live without."

Not wanting Hiei to ever consider him or Jewel a burden, Kurama resolved himself to the fact that his secret would forever go untold. "That's too bad Hiei, you'll never know the joys having a lover or child can bring you."

Taking out a clean washcloth, Kurama cleaned Jewel up and set her on the floor with some toys as he cleaned the kitchen. "Hiei, I still don't understand why you feel you don't belong. You're still Yukina's brother. You can still train with the team. And most of all I'm still your friend. I would hope that means something to you. It means everything to me Fire-Fly."

Busy with the dishes, Kurama didn't see Jewel pick up one of her toys and crawl over to Hiei. Ruby eyes widened in alarm when Jewel pulled herself up by Hiei's pant leg and stood watching him with a smile. When Hiei didn't answer, Kurama turned around. Seeing them, Kurama grinned. "You may not need or want love Hiei, but all you have to do is look into those beautiful green eyes to see that you are loved."

Suddenly getting an idea, Kurama wiped his hands on a dishtowel and went to sit beside Hiei. "I want to ask you a favor Hiei. I'd like you to be Jewel's godfather."

A dark eyebrow shot up in surprise at Kurama's statement. "What the hell is a godfather Kurama?"

Kurama thought carefully before answering. "In the human world, a godfather is a special person parents choose to help guide their child's religious upbringing. It can also be the person they choose to raise their child if something happens to them."

Not understanding how this pertained to him, Hiei frowned. Seeing his confusion, Kurama smiled. "Since we're demons and not human, we would modify it's meaning some. Instead of helping guide her religious upbringing, you can help guide her as a demon. Hiei, what I'm saying is, that I'd like you to be an important person in Jewel's life. She only has one parent, I'd like her to have someone else she can depend on. Especially if anything ever happens to me. If I were to trust her entirely to my mother or even Yusuke or Kuwabara, she'd be raised too human."

Seeing that Hiei was considering his request, Kurama prayed that he would accept. Hiei had repeatedly made it clear that he didn't want a child. This way he could be a big part of Jewel's life, without the responsibility of being a father. "I wouldn't know what to do with her if something happens to you Fox."

Reaching down to pick Jewel up, Kurama nodded. "That's alright, you wouldn't have to raise her if you didn't want to. I could pick Yusuke or Kuwabara to raise her, but if you were her godfather, you could still be there to guide her, advise her and be with her when it's time for her to go to Makai."

Hiei glared at Kurama. "The whole thing is a moot point since nothing is going to happen to you Fox."

Kurama smiled. "I don't mean to be morbid Hiei, but I have to make sure Jewel is taken care of. Besides, being her godfather applies even though I'm here. I still think she needs another strong demon pa… presence in her life. Not to mention, with my partner around more, there's less risk that something will happen to me. You'd be helping to insure that I'm here to raise her myself."

As they talked, Jewel tried several times to crawl from Kurama's lap to Hiei's. Now she was trying to get his attention with the toy in her hand. Looking at her sweet face, Hiei tried to see any evidence of her demon sire. Surprisingly, he found none. Instead he noticed something else. "She looks a lot like Shiori Fox."

Looking at his daughter, Kurama smiled. "You're right Hiei, she does. Her smile is soft and genuine like my mother's. I'll have to tell her you think so, it will make her happy."

Embarrassed, Hiei shrugged. "Hn. If I agree to be her godfather, what do I have to do?"

Trying to control his excitement, Kurama answered calmly. "For now, nothing more than you've been doing since yesterday Hiei. She's a demon, she already recognizes your ki like a father's and is comforted by it. As she grows she'll recognize your strength as well and feel safe. Later, you can help me train her and educate her about being a demon. Though demons are viewed as primitive and unruly, you know there are many rules and laws that she'll have to learn to survive in Makai."

So far all of that sounded doable, but Hiei had one question. "You don't expect me to live in this godforsaken place, do you Kurama?"

Hiding his disappointment, Kurama shook his head. "No Hiei. Just visit more often, the way you used to. At first Jewel will be upset by the separation, but eventually she'll realize that you're coming back and learn to accept it."

Knowing that Kurama was only in the position of being a single parent because of him, Hiei felt it was his duty to do as Kurama asked. "I'll do this on one condition Kurama. When you take a mate, you'll have someone to help you with her. When that happens, my duties as godfather will be over."

Since the only man Kurama wanted as a mate was sitting before him, Kurama smiled sadly. "I'm not sure I can agree to that Hiei. Jewel will probably never accept another male as her father. Besides, I have no intention of taking a human mate, and since you've made it clear that you're not open to the possibility of being my mate, I won't be taking one any time soon."

Hiei tried not to let his surprise show when Kurama implied he wanted a male mate, and named him as a possible candidate. "Coming here won't be that much of a hardship if you agree to spend some time in Makai as well Fox. The sooner Jewel adjusts to her true home the better."

Realizing Hiei was agreeing to be Jewel's godfather, Kurama couldn't contain his smile. "Of course we'll come to Makai Hiei. Thank you Fire-Fly, you've made me so happy."

Holding onto Jewel, Kurama impulsively leaned over and gave Hiei a hug. Jewel however saw this as her opportunity to latch on to Hiei's neck. When Kurama pulled back and tried to draw Jewel with him, she began to cry. Hiei sighed. "Let her go Fox. I might as well get used to her if I'm going to be her godfather."

Releasing her, Kurama smiled seeing his two favorite demons together. Reaching for one of her toys, Kurama handed it to Jewel who happily showed it to Hiei. "I know you're probably anxious to get going by now Hiei. Hopefully she won't fuss too much when you leave if she spends time with you now."

Holding Jewel a bit awkwardly, Hiei tried to show interest in the little stuffed dragon she held. All of a sudden Jewel squealed and grabbed at his arm. Kurama's eyes widened when he saw she had discovered the dragon tattoo on his forearm. Seeing Kurama's concern, Hiei grunted. "I'm in full control of the dragon Kurama. Your kit is quite safe."

Relieved, Kurama nodded before going to finish the dishes. Being her godfather wasn't quite the relationship he'd hoped for between Jewel and Hiei, but under the circumstances, it seemed like a good compromise.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, I hope this chapter came out alright. I started it with Jewel being four and a half. After rereading it, it felt rushed, so I added a part at the beginning where she's only three. I hope I didn't mess any of the details up by adding it. I'm trying to get to where Jewel is about five without rushing the story too much and without it taking forever.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters. The only payment I ask is your wonderful reviews.

**Chapter 6**

Looking around to make sure he wasn't seen Hiei dropped down from the trees. Taking another quick look around, Hiei turned and headed up the walkway of a quaint two story house. Reluctantly, he reached out to ring the bell. A moment later Shiori opened the door with a smile. "Hiei, this is a surprise. Come in, please."

Stepping through the door, Hiei saw that little had changed since Kurama was a teenager. A loud squeal caused Hiei to turn towards the dining room just in time to catch Jewel in his arms. "Uncle Hiei, you're home! I missed you."

Physically, Jewel looked the part of a human three year old. As a demon however, she had the vocabulary and intelligence of an older child. Not wanting to show emotion before Shiori, Hiei just grunted. "Hn."

Ignoring the curt greeting, Jewel kissed his cheek happily. "Uncle Hiei, where's Poppy?"

Holding Jewel, Hiei looked at Shiori before answering. "Kurama had to work late. We're supposed to meet him at the roman shop for dinner."

Excited, Jewel clapped her hands. "Yippy! I get to see my cousins too."

Smiling, Shiori began gathering Jewel's things. "Jewel, come clean up your coloring things first."

Giving Hiei a quick hug, Jewel scampered down to put away the crayons she had been using. With everything picked up and her little travel bag that she brought to Shiori's packed, Jewel went to the door to put on her shoes. "Uncle Hiei, how long can you stay this time?"

Anxious to leave, Hiei hovered near the door. "I don't know Jewel. A few days at least."

Taking his hand, Jewel gazed up at him with her big green eyes. "I wish you could say with me and Poppy forever. I don't like it that you always have to leave."

Sensing Hiei's discomfort, Shiori leaned down to her. "Now Jewel, you know Uncle Hiei's work takes him away a lot. Be grateful that he can spend as much time with you as he does."

Pouting, Jewel nodded. "I know Grandma, I just miss him so much when he's gone."

Shiori smiled. "I know you do Sweetheart, just like I miss you when I don't get to see you."

Releasing Hiei's hand, Jewel threw her arms around Shiori's neck. "I love you Grandma, I'll see you next week."

Taking Jewel's hand, Hiei nodded to Shiori before heading out the door. Shiori stood on the porch waving until they turned the corner. The moment they were out of sight, Jewel turned to Hiei and grinned. "Can we go faster now Uncle Hiei?"

Scooping her up in his arms, Hiei made sure the coast was clear, then flitted down the street. Jewel giggled happily as they whizzed by people on the street without being seen. "Faster Uncle Hiei."

Indulging her, they arrived at the roman shop within minutes. Outside the door, Hiei set her down and took her hand. As they walked inside as if they had just taken a stroll, Keiko looked up from behind the counter and greeted them. "Hey you two. Everyone is already in the back."

When Keiko came around the counter, Jewel ran to her for a hug. "Hi Aunt Keiko."

Before Keiko could respond, Jewel ran back to the private room the group used when they got together. By the time Hiei and Keiko entered the room, Jewel was in Kurama's arms. Emerald green eyes glanced over Jewel's shoulder to look at Hiei accusingly. "Hiei, if you're going to flit through town with her, at least straighten her hair next time."

Shaking his head, Hiei grunted as he watched Kurama fix Jewel's hair. "Vain Fox."

Looking around the room, Hiei marveled at how much their team had grown. Yusuke and Keiko had two boys, Kenji was two years old and Daisuke wasn't quite one. Kuwabara and Yukina had one and a half year old twin girls, Onalee and Kailee.

Once everyone was settled at the table, two waiters came in with carts full of food. Sending the waiters back to work, Keiko filled the table with a feast. "Alright everyone, help yourselves."

Like with any large family, this meal was loud, with lots of talking and laughing as they shared stories from the past week. As usual, Hiei sat quietly beside Kurama watching. It wasn't long though before Kurama leaned over and quietly inquired after him. "How are things at Alaric Hiei?"

Hiei shrugged. "The usual Fox. I train, get in a few fights, and argue with Mukuro."

Smiling, Kurama snatched a meat bun for Hiei as the plate went by. "It's the usual here too. Mother watches Jewel on Tuesdays and Fridays so I can go into the office. Jewel pouts every night that you're not there to tuck her in. And Yusuke and Kuwabara drag me out for an occasional skirmish that Koenma has roped them into."

Smirking, Hiei looked at his partner. "What's the matter Fox? You sound like you miss the old days when we risked our lives trying to save the world."

Kurama laughed. "I don't miss the _'risked our lives' _part, but a little excitement would be nice."

Hiei grunted. "Hn. Like any of you would trade being mated with children for any real excitement."

Again Kurama laughed. "Even though I'm not mated, I do agree Hiei. All the excitement in the world can't hold a candle to being a parent."

Glancing at Jewel, Hiei shrugged. "I'll stick with godparent, and take your word for it Fox."

* * *

Later that night, with Jewel tucked safely in bed, Kurama and Hiei got ready for bed themselves. As demons, neither minded sleeping naked, but since they weren't lovers, and with the possibility of Jewel coming in during the night, both men had long ago opted to wear sleep pants to bed.

Though Kurama's house had three bedrooms, one of them was set up as a home office. This meant that Hiei continued to share Kurama's bed when he visited, just as he had when they were younger. Since Jewel had grown up with Kurama and Hiei sharing a bed, she thought it was normal.

Coming out of the bathroom brushing his long red hair, Kurama looked at Hiei laying back against the pillows. "Hiei, I was just wondering. Being Jewel's godfather and spending so much time here with us, has any of that changed your feelings on taking a mate or having a family of your own?"

Hiei frowned. "Why would it?"

To hide his disappointment, Kurama turned to put his brush away. "I don't know, I was just wondering. Aren't you ever lonely Fire-Fly? Wouldn't you even like a lover to share your life with?"

The look on Hiei's face told Kurama even that thought was distasteful. "What the hell would I want a lover for Kurama? As far as I'm concerned, having a lover is highly overrated."

Curious as to his comment, Kurama wondered if Hiei could be talking about him or someone else. "Perhaps you just chose the wrong lover. You can't truly judge unless you experiment."

Rolling his eyes, Hiei wondered what had prompted this conversation. "I experimented Kurama. Neither one was satisfying enough to continue the experiment."

Startled that Hiei admitted to having a lover at all, Kurama's curiosity, and jealously, were peaked. "Let me guess… Mukuro right? She's not unattractive, you like and admire her. Sex with her should have at least been pleasurable."

Hiei didn't know why he took the bait, but he did. "Curious aren't you Fox? Alright, what the hell. The blow job she gave me was pleasurable enough until she stopped and wanted me to take her. By the time she was beneath me I… wasn't in the mood any more."

Kurama's nails bit into his palm when Hiei talked about Mukuro's mouth on him. His hands relaxed however once he heard that Hiei couldn't get off with her. "Then I was right, you chose the wrong lover. Perhaps you found a male more enjoyable?"

Disinterested, Hiei shrugged. "Not much more. He did give a better blow job than Mukuro, then the bastard tried to mount me."

Kurama had a hard time not laughing at the disgust on Hiei's face. "What did you do?"

Normally, Hiei wouldn't share such an intimate encounter, but this was Kurama. "I put my katana to his throat and mounted him instead."

This time Kurama couldn't contain his amusement. "And?"

Rolling his eyes, Hiei sighed impatiently. "_And,_ it was nothing more than a way to find release. When I finished, I left. Honestly, I get more pleasure using my hand."

The part Hiei left out was that he'd spent a month choosing the male he would experiment with, then was haunted by the fact he had chosen a delicate, redheaded male that, in hindsight resembled Kurama more than Hiei cared to admit. Looking at the redhead beside him, Hiei saw Kurama smirk. "I still say you just chose the wrong lover. I guarantee that if I were your lover Hiei, you'd never want to use your hand again."

With that statement hanging between them, Kurama turned out the light and rolled over. Much to Hiei's discomfort, something in Kurama's silky voice and veiled promise heated his blood. Turning his back on his bedmate, Hiei tried to calm his raging erection and get some sleep.

* * *

Walking towards the playground in the park, Kurama smiled when he saw Shiori pushing Jewel on the swing. Though he'd never intended to have children, Jewel was without a doubt the best thing that ever happened to him. She truly was his most precious Jewel.

Seeing Shiori's happy smile as she played with her four and a half year old granddaughter, Kurama was grateful that after all the trials he had put her through growing up, he had finally done something that gave her such pure happiness.

Since her marriage to Kazuya Hatanaka when he was in high school, Shiori no longer needed to work. This left her free to spend plenty of time Jewel. As an editor for a national magazine, Kurama worked mostly from home, receiving and sending his assignments though email. However, on Tuesday and Friday afternoons he was required to go into his office for meetings. On these days Shiori took Jewel to a play group, then either to her house or to the park to play.

Looking at Jewel's big almond shaped eyes, Kurama thought of Hiei. Though Hiei had initially been reluctant to become Jewel's godfather, Kurama was sure that Hiei would kill anyone who tried to take his place in her life. For the first few weeks Hiei came every few days to help Jewel learn that, though he left, he would always return. During this time Jewel would cling to him upon his return. Then, in her cute baby babble, she would scold him for leaving her.

Now, over three years later, Jewel still rushed into Hiei's open arms to be comforted, but only scolded him if he was away too long. Kurama couldn't be happier with the relationship between Hiei and Jewel. Jewel had the strong father figure Kurama wanted for her, and Hiei finally had someone who loved him and, whether he admitted it or not, he loved in return.

At a sudden cry from the swing set, Kurama looked over and smiled at his mother's horrified expression when Jewel agilely jumped from the moving swing, landed on her feet, and ran towards him. "Poppy! I missed you so much!"

Swinging her up in his arms, Kurama returned her very Youko-like nuzzle and kissed her cheek. "I missed you too my Jewel. Did you and Grandma have fun today?"

Turning in his arms, Jewel smiled at Shiori. "Yes Poppy. We did finger paints at play school. Then Grandma bought me some sweet snow. I got Uncle Hiei's favorite."

Smiling, Kurama nodded. "Finger painting and strawberry ice cream, my you have had a good day."

Jewel squirmed to be let down. "I need to go get my picture Poppy."

As Jewel went to the picnic table to get her picture, Shiori looked up at Kurama with a worried expression. "The children were supposed to paint their families today Shuuichi. There was an awkward moment when one of the other girls asked if the person with the long red hair was her mommy. After class I suggested she talk to you about it after you get home."

Kurama nodded. "Thank you Mother. I'll take care of it."

When Jewel came back Kurama took her painting so she could give Shiori a hug and kiss. "Thank you for playing with me Grandma. I love you."

Shiori smiled happily. "I love you too Sweetheart. Be a good girl for your Poppy, and I'll see you Monday."

After kissing his mother goodbye, Kurama took Jewel's hand and headed home. Surprised by her unusually quiet behavior, Kurama began preparing for the inevitable conversation about her paternity. When they arrived home, Jewel looked up at him with a questioning gaze. Deciding there was no time like the present, Kurama laid her picture on the coffee table. "This is a lovely picture Jewel. Come sit with me and tell me about it."

Shoulders slumped, Jewel slowly walked over to him. Together they sat on the sofa facing the painting. "It's wrong Poppy. When Miss Kata said to draw our family I drew you, Uncle Hiei and Grandma. The other kids all drew their mommy and daddy."

Sure enough, Jewel had drawn a picture of their house. On one side of the house was a dark haired woman in a dress. On the other side of the house was a little girl standing between an adult with spiky black hair and another with long red hair, presumably it was Jewel standing between him and Hiei. For a four and a half year old, the picture was surprisingly good. Kurama wasn't surprised though, because demon children matured faster intellectually than human children.

Putting an arm around her, Kurama sighed. "Baby, just because the family you drew is different from the other kids, doesn't make it wrong. I think it's time to explain our family to you. We've talked about being demons before. Do you remember?"

Jewel nodded. "You said it was a very important secret, and that I couldn't even talk to Grandma about it. You also said that demon world is where Uncle Hiei lives and that's why he can't be with us all the time."

Kurama nodded. "That's right Sweetheart. Though it's true that all human children have a mother and a father, it's different for demon children. Some demon children have mothers and fathers, but not all of them. For instance, the children on Koorime Island, where Aunt Yukina comes from, they have mothers but no fathers."

Jewel frowned. "Isn't Uncle Kuwa my cousins' daddy?"

Smiling at her intelligent deduction, Kurama nodded. "Yes Jewel, he is. But that's only because Aunt Yukina left Koorime Island and married a human man."

Jewel nodded. "Oh. So Poppy, who are my mommy and daddy?"

Surprised that she hadn't placed him in either role, Kurama considered his answer. "Well Sweetheart, this is where our family becomes a little complicated. The mother is the parent that carries the baby in it's tummy until it's time for the baby to be born. For all humans and most demons, the mother is a female. For a Youko kit however, the mother can be either a male or a female. So, even though I'm a male, technically I am your mother."

Wide green eyes regarded him curiously. Kurama tried not to chuckle when Jewel rested her hand on his stomach. "I was inside your tummy when I was a baby?"

Kurama smiled. "Yes Baby, you were. Now, remember that our being demons is a secret. That also means that me being your mother is a secret. Humans don't know that demon males can have babies. Because I'm a man, everyone here, including grandma, thinks that I'm your father."

Looking up at him, Jewel smiled. "So that means Uncle Hiei is my daddy."

Stunned by her assumption, Kurama was momentarily speechless as he considered how to answer her. "Jewel… um… Uncle Hiei…"

Before he could finish, Jewel jumped up with a cry. "Uncle Hiei!"

Looking up, Kurama saw Hiei descend the stairs as Jewel hopped over the coffee table to fly into the fire demon's arms. Holding her against him, Hiei's eyes met Kurama's over her shoulder. The guilt of years of lies made it impossible for Kurama to hold Hiei's gaze and he turned away. His head whipped back however at Jewel's happy voice. "Uncle Hiei, Poppy says that he's my mommy and you're my daddy!"

Thankfully, Hiei's smirk told Kurama that he'd been listening to their conversation. "I don't think that's exactly what Kurama was about to say Little One. Actually, your…"

Hiei paused and almost choked on the next word. "… _Father_… has been gone since before you were born."

With tears welling up in her eyes, Jewel looked up at Hiei and whined. "But Uncle Hiei, I want you to be my daddy."

"Jewel!"

At Kurama's warning growl, Jewel quickly used her sleeve to brush away her tears. "Sorry Poppy, I know I'm not supposed to cry."

When Hiei frowned at the odd exchange, Kurama stood up and took Jewel from him. "It's okay Sweetheart. Actually, Uncle Hiei has a very special role in your life. Uncle Hiei is your godfather. That's kind of like a father, only he's not my mate and he doesn't live here with us all the time."

At Kurama's words, Jewel smiled at Hiei. "Then that makes you more special than Uncle Yusuke or Uncle Kuwa, doesn't it Uncle Hiei? I think that means your name should be more special too, so I'm going to call you Daddy Hiei."

Shocked, Kurama looked at her. "Jewel, I don't think Uncle Hiei…"

Before he could finish, Hiei interrupted. "It's alright Fox. It's just a name. If it makes her happy, then I don't mind."

Kurama was prevented from responding when Jewel wiggled out of his arms and grabbed Hiei's hand. "Come look Daddy Hiei. I made a picture of our family."

Kurama watched as Hiei dutifully admired her painting. A few minutes later the earlier crisis had been forgotten and Jewel ran out to play in the back yard. Picking up Jewel's painting, Kurama walked into the kitchen to hang it on the refrigerator. Following, Hiei went to the kitchen door to look out the window and watch Jewel.

Turning to Hiei, Kurama sighed. "I'll talk to her later Hiei."

Turning from the window, Hiei regarded Kurama. "Fox, unless you're planning to take a mate and give her a real father, what does it matter?"

Knowing how far Hiei had come in accepting Jewel since becoming her godfather, Kurama considered his next words carefully. "Hiei, Jewel has a real father… you. Even at four years old, Jewel recognizes you for what you are."

Kurama was taken back when Ruby eyes burned with fire as Hiei growled at him. "If Jewel recognized me for what I was Kurama, she'd know that I was the one that failed you five years ago! She'd know it was my fault you were raped! Believe me, she deserves a much better father than the pitiful excuse for a substitute I've been!"

When Hiei tried to storm out of the kitchen, Kurama grabbed his arm. "Hiei, is that why you agreed to be Jewel's godfather, out of guilt? Is that why you've stayed and helped me all this time? Because you felt responsible?"

Realizing he'd said too much, Hiei shrugged. "What the hell else was I supposed to do Fox? Because of me that bastard raped you. You were forced to bare a child you didn't want because I failed to protect you. When you looked at me with those big green eyes and told me you were scared, I couldn't just walk away. I may not have been there to protect you five years ago, at least I can see that you and Jewel are safe now."

Stunned by Hiei's admission, Kurama sat at the kitchen table to think. "All this time I thought you stayed because you were my friend. I hoped it meant that you cared for me at lease a little. I also thought you had learned to really care about Jewel. Now you're saying that the only thing we've been to you was a way to repay a debt."

Something in Kurama's sad voice kept Hiei silent. "I'm sorry Hiei. If I'd known that all we were to you was a way to clear your guilty conscience, I could have let you off the hook five years ago. I wasn't raped. Hunter was able to capture and beat me because you weren't covering my back, but you and the others found me before he could rape me."

Not able to look at Hiei, Kurama stood and went to the window to watch his daughter. "Jewel's father is a demon I slept with willingly about ten days before the mission. I know I should have said something when everyone assumed I'd been raped, but I was too embarrassed to admit that I'd had an affair with a man that only wanted me for sex."

When Hiei still didn't say anything, Kurama knew what he had to do. Knowing he was shattering not only his but Jewel's happiness, Kurama squared his shoulders, raised his chin and turned his cold gaze to Hiei. "I'm releasing you from your obligation as Jewel's godfather. Make sure you say goodbye to her before you go, just try not to upset her too much. When she realizes you're not coming back, I'll think of something to tell her."

Hiei couldn't move as Kurama walked passed him and left the kitchen. Realizing he'd been dismissed, Hiei's eyes turned to the window and the little girl playing in the yard. The setting sun lit her long dark hair on fire as the wind whipped it around behind her. Hiei watched in fascination as she chased a butterfly that was dancing amongst the flowers.

With a sigh, Hiei's thoughts turned to the man upstairs. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Hiei turned and went out the back door. The moment she saw him, Jewel ran towards him with her arms out. "Daddy Hiei!"

Lifting her into his arms, Hiei returned her hug. Feeling him subtly feeding her ki, Jewel pulled back and looked at him suspiciously. "Daddy Hiei, you're leaving again, aren't you? You just got here."

Smirking at her perceptiveness, Hiei reached out to brush the hair back from her face. "I have a lot of work to do Jewel, so I can't stay this time. I just wanted to let you know I might be gone for a while."

Pink lips turned down as Jewel pouted. "I don't like it when you're gone Daddy Hiei, I miss you too much. Poppy misses you too. He's sad sometimes when you're not here."

Surprised by her last comment, Hiei looked away. It's not like he could tell her that, after their fight, Kurama wouldn't be missing him this time. Setting her on the ground, Hiei knelt down on one knee, then reached into his shirt. "I have something I want you to keep safe for me. It will help keep you from missing me too much until I come back."

Pulling something over his head, a leather thong hung from between his closed fingers. When Hiei raised his ki, Jewel felt it centered around the object in his hand. A moment later, Hiei lowered his ki and opened his fingers. In the palm of his hand lay his mother's tear gem. Jewel's big green eyes looked up at him in amazement. "Is that for me? Poppy says it's your most precious jewel."

Looking at the child before him, Hiei shrugged. "It used to be."

Hiei took the tear gem and placed it around Jewel's neck. Then he tied the leather thong so it wasn't too long for her. Holding the gem, Jewel looked up at Hiei and smiled. "It feels like you Daddy Hiei."

Leaning down, Hiei kissed her cheek. "I'll be back to get that, so keep it safe for me. Be good, and take care of Kurama."

Before he could stand, Jewel threw her arms around his neck. "I love you Daddy Hiei."

Closing his eyes, Hiei returned her hug. "I… love you too Jewel."

Pulling her arms from his neck, Hiei quickly flitted away. With big tears welling in here eyes, Jewel ran into the house. "POPPY!"

Sprinting down the stairs, Kurama caught Jewel in his arms when she rushed at him. "Jewel, Honey, it's alright. I've got you."

With tear gems falling around her, Jewel's lip quivered as she looked up at him. "Daddy's gone again. He didn't even stay one day this time."

Brushing her tears away, Kurama pulled her close. Now wasn't the time to scold her for crying. "I'm sorry Sweetheart. You know how hard Hiei works. I'm sure he's just very busy."

From the crook of his neck, Kurama felt Jewel nod. "That's what he said, but I'm still going to miss him."

Stroking her hair, Kurama nodded. "Me too Baby."

As he held Jewel, Kurama felt another energy between them. Pulling back, he saw Hiei's tear gem hanging around her neck. "Jewel, where did you get this?"

Looking down, Jewel tried to smile through her sadness. "Daddy Hiei gave it to me. I'm supposed to keep it safe until he comes back for it. He made it feel like him so I wouldn't miss him too much. See?"

As he dutifully inspected at the gem he had seen so many times before, Kurama silently thanked Hiei. He could have just gone, leaving Kurama to pick up the pieces. Instead he left Jewel a small piece of himself to hold onto. Since it was his mother's tear gem, Kurama knew he would be back for it someday. "Jewel, you must take very good care of Hiei's tear gem. Remember I told you that was Hiei's most precious jewel."

Jewel nodded. "I told Daddy you said that and do you know what he said Poppy? He said it used to be. Do you think that means I'm his most precious Jewel now the way I am yours Poppy?"

Giving her a thoughtful look, Kurama smiled. "I sure hope so Sweetheart. I sure hope so."


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, I'm so glad everyone seems to be liking this. I always worry when I give our favorite demons children. The remaining chapters come from the original idea I had for this story. The first six chapters simply set the stage. It's not like I could just start a story with Kurama and Hiei having a five year old and not explain how she came about.

Oh well, I hope you enjoy. As you will probably be able to tell, their turmoil isn't over yet. Oh, I just love writing angst.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters. The only payment I ask is your wonderful reviews.

**Chapter 7**

From a tree just outside the school yard, Hiei watched Jewel play with a group of ningen children. He smirked proudly when she agilely traversed the jungle gym while the other children struggled. Looking to see that the teacher was distracted, Hiei slowly raised his ki allowing Jewel to feel him. A moment later her head whipped around to look for him.

Spotting him easily, Jewel hopped off the jungle gym and made sure the teacher wasn't looking before sneaking away from her friends. The moment she was out of sight, Hiei swept her up faster than the eye could see. High in the tree tops across from the school yard, Jewel clung to Hiei. "Daddy Hiei! I missed you so much."

Accepting her hugs and kisses, Hiei quietly agreed. "I missed you too Little One. Have you been good while I was gone?"

Nodding, Jewel cuddled against him. "Yes Daddy, just like I promised. Are you taking me home now? I'm sure Poppy would be happy to see you."

Wishing he didn't have to disappoint her, Hiei shook his head. "No Jewel, I can't stay. I just came to check on you."

With a heavy sigh, Jewel's shoulder's slumped. "Daddy Hiei, why don't you come home any more? I'm sure if you talked to Poppy everything would be alright. We miss you. These little visits when you take me from school or Grandma's yard just aren't long enough."

Unable to bare the sadness in her big green eyes, Hiei looked away. "I'm sorry Little One, but this is all I can give you right now. They've noticed you're missing, I have to get you back. I'll see you again soon, I promise."

Holding him tight as Hiei flitted down from the trees, Jewel whispered in his ear. "I love you Daddy."

Setting her down around the corner of the building, Hiei whispered back. "I love you too Jewel."

Tears welled in her eyes as Hiei flitted away. Knowing she'd be in trouble for crying at school, Jewel quickly brushed them away before they could solidify into tear gems. Suddenly one of the teachers came around the corner and found her. "Jewel, what are you doing clear over here?"

Sadly she shrugged. "I miss my Daddy and wanted to be alone for a while."

As the teacher lead her back to the playground, Jewel looked up and caught one last glimpse of Hiei before he was gone.

* * *

Opening the box from the bakery, Kurama set Jewel's birthday cake on the dining room table next to the food. At a noise on the stairs, Kurama looked up to see Jewel slowly descend the stairs. He sighed seeing her sad expression. Silently he watched his daughter walk to the living room window and look out. Hoping he could distract her, Kurama called her over. "Come look at your cake Sweetheart. I got the one with the strawberry filling just like you asked."

With a sigh, Jewel turned from the window and did as Kurama asked. Unfortunately, not even the cake beautifully decorated with _'Happy 5__th__ Birthday Jewel' _could put a smile on her face. There was nothing but sadness in the big green eyes that looked up at him. "Did you get the strawberry sweet snow too?"

Nodding, Kurama waited. A moment later she held up her arms. When Kurama picked her up, Jewel wrapped her arms around his neck and tucked her face against his neck. "He's not coming, is he Poppy?"

There was no need for Jewel to tell Kurama who she meant. There was only one person she really wanted to see today. Wishing he could say yes, Kurama shrugged. "I don't know Baby."

Jewel's breath brushed his neck when she whispered. "Are you sure he got the invitation I made him?"

Kurama nodded. "Yes, I'm sure."

A week ago Jewel had come to him with a request. She held a hand drawn invitation to her fifth birthday party as well as a picture she had made. Both of which Jewel wanted Kurama to help her mail to Hiei. After explaining that the mail didn't deliver to Makai, Kurama had a very upset Jewel on his hands.

Wanting to make her happy, Kurama had promised to have her invitation hand delivered to Hiei at Alaric. A promise he had kept. Along with her invitation, Kurama had included a brief note. He told Hiei how much Jewel missed him, and that he was leaving the decision of whether or not to come entirely up to him.

The only response Kurama had gotten back was conformation that Hiei had received the invitation. Stroking Jewel's back and hair, Kurama offered the only comfort he could. "Sweetheart, all I can tell you is that if Hiei can't make it today, I'm sure he has a very good reason. Now, the family should be here soon and we don't want them to see you sad on your birthday. Do we?"

When Jewel pulled back and shook her head, Kurama smiled. "That's my girl. Let's go blow up a few more balloons before everyone gets here."

By the time they had a floor full of balloons and the doorbell rang, Jewel was in a better mood. When she opened the door to Shiori and Kazuya there was a smile on her face. "Grandma! Grandpa!"

By the time Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara and Yukina arrived with their various offspring, Jewel was laughing and having a good time. A few hours later, everyone had eaten, the cake had been cut and the presents had been opened. Jewel however had became quiet again. Seeing this, Shiori went to sit beside her. "Jewel, Honey, what's wrong? Was there something special you wanted for your birthday that you didn't get?"

Sad green eyes looked up at Shiori as she nodded. "I wanted Daddy Hiei to come."

Though Shiori didn't fully understand the relationship between her granddaughter and her son's best friend, she did know that as her godfather, Hiei was very special to her. "I'm sure he would have come if he could."

Angry that Hiei could be selfish enough to make Jewel sad on her birthday, and angry with himself for sending Hiei away in the first place, Kurama picked up a stack of dishes and went to the kitchen. What he found there nearly made him drop the dishes. "Hiei."

Hiei's expression was impossible to read as he regarded Kurama. "I thought everyone would be gone by now."

Setting the dishes in the sink, Kurama shook his head. "I think the guys are hanging out hoping you'd show up."

Sighing, Hiei looked out the back window. "Maybe I'll wait until they're gone."

When Hiei would have turned away, Kurama grabbed his arm and growled. "Don't you dare leave! The only thing Jewel wanted for her birthday was you Hiei. Please don't deny her a little bit of happiness today."

Nodding, Hiei drew a deep breath and moved towards the door. Before he opened it, he pause and looked over his shoulder. "Um… th… thanks… for letting me come."

The ache in Kurama's heart only intensified when a moment later he heard Jewel's happy cry. "Daddy Hiei!"

Taking a deep breath of his own, Kurama pushed the door open and joined the others. Jewel was in Hiei's arms. Her arms and legs were wrapped tightly around him. "I missed you so much Daddy. I knew you wouldn't miss my birthday. Did you get my invitation and the picture I made you?"

Avoiding the smirks and happy smiles of his friends, Hiei pulled back to look at Jewel. "Of course I got them. Even if I didn't, I'd never miss your birthday."

Jewel didn't let Hiei go as the others greeted him. Feeling uncomfortable, Kurama picked up another stack of dishes and headed for the kitchen. As he loaded the dishwasher, Shiori came in with a tray full of glasses. "Mother, you don't have to do that."

Smiling at him, Shiori began ran water in the sink. "Don't be silly Shuuichi. Besides, I needed an excuse to come talk to you. Son, I know Hiei is your best friend, and that he's Jewel's godfather, but you've never clearly answered the question about why she calls him Daddy."

Cornered, Kurama wasn't sure he was going to be able to avoid the question this time. "Remember the day Jewel was upset because someone in her play group asked about her mother? I tried to explain that it was okay that our family didn't have the traditional mother and father. Then she got it into her head that, as her godfather, Hiei was more special than her other uncles and deserved a special name. He's been Daddy Hiei ever since."

Shiori smiled. "I'm not sure you're going to like this, but when she refers to her "Poppy and Daddy" it makes you and Hiei sound like a gay couple."

Something in his expression must have revealed more than Kurama wanted, because a moment later Shiori blushed. "Oh my. I guess I always wondered if you could be gay. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you and Hiei are together."

This time it was Kurama's turn to blush. Grabbing a dishtowel, Kurama handed it to Shiori, then took her hand and lead her to the table. Sitting beside her, Kurama sighed. "Mother, this isn't how I envisioned having this conversation. Let me say first that Hiei and I are not a couple. Does it upset you that I love a man?"

Looking a little shocked, Shiori shook her head. "No, but I'm a little upset that you didn't trust me enough to talk to me about it. I don't understand though. If you're gay, why did you have a relationship with Jewel's mother?"

Kurama's discomfort was obvious as he lied to his mother yet again. "Like most young men who are uncertain of what they want, I experimented."

Shiori considered his answer a moment before smiling at him. "I guess I have to be grateful for that, or you wouldn't have given me that beautiful granddaughter."

Surprised by her easy acceptance, Kurama leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Thank you for accepting me Mother. Please don't be upset about Jewel calling Hiei daddy. As you said, he's very special to her, and I won't deny her something that makes her so happy."

Something in Shiori's smile made Kurama nervous. "Alright Shuuichi, but you have to tell me one thing. Jewel isn't the only one that thinks Hiei is special, is she?"

Much to Kurama's horror, he found himself blushing again. "Please don't say anything to anyone Mother. Hiei may be my best friend, but he's made it clear that he isn't looking for a relationship."

Shiori sighed. "Is that why he hasn't been around for the last six months? It must be hard not to have your feelings returned."

Kurama nodded. "It is, but the only thing that's important right now is how happy he makes Jewel. Come on Mother, let's go join the others."

For the rest of the party, Jewel clung to Hiei, afraid that if she let him go he'd be gone. Much to Kurama's surprise, Hiei didn't seem to mind. Even when Shiori and Kazuya left, Jewel kissed them goodbye from Hiei's arms.

When Yukina came to kiss Jewel goodbye, she smiled up at Hiei. "She sure did miss you Hiei. We all did. I hope you'll stay a while this time."

When she was done speaking, Hiei was more than a little shocked when Yukina kissed his cheek as well. After she walked away, Yusuke came over to say goodbye. "Hey Hiei, I hope you're sticking around. We're getting together to train next weekend and it's a little hard when Kurama's partner is missing."

Not expecting an answer, Yusuke leaned over and whispered loud enough in Jewel's ear for everyone to hear. "Make your daddy promise to stay Jewelsy. He'll do it for you."

Before Jewel could open her mouth, Kurama spoke up. "Jewel, don't listen to Uncle Yusuke. It's not fair to put Uncle Hiei on the spot like that."

Disappointed, Jewel shrugged at Yusuke. "Sorry Uncle Yusuke. Maybe later I can ask Daddy Hiei to stay."

All three men smiled at her innocent comment. Seeing Keiko was ready to go, Yusuke looked at his friends. "I'd better go before I get in trouble with Kurama or Keiko. See you later."

The moment the door closed behind the last of their guests, Jewel clung to Hiei's neck again. "Please don't leave me again Daddy. I want you to stay."

Meeting Kurama's gaze over Jewel's head, Hiei sighed. "I'll be around for a little while this time. I can only stay tonight until you're asleep, but I promise I'll see you tomorrow."

With her head on his shoulder, Jewel yawned. "I won't go to sleep then so you'll never leave me."

Smiling at her, Kurama reached out to brush her hair back. "I'm going to let Hiei put you to bed tonight Sweetheart so you can spend more time together."

Leaning closer Kurama kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Baby, I'll see you in the morning."

Before Kurama could pull away, Jewel reached out and wrapped an arm around his neck. This put Hiei and Kurama in the awkward position of being held close together by Jewel. "Poppy, I'm so happy that Daddy is back. Now you can kiss and make up so our family can be together forever."

Over her head they looked at each other uncomfortably as Jewel kissed each of their cheeks before releasing Kurama. When he was able to pull back, Kurama gave Hiei a _'we need to talk look'_. "I'll wait for you down here Hiei."

Hiei nodded before heading up the stairs. He hadn't missed the unspoken meaning behind Kurama waiting for him downstairs. Though the fox had allowed him to visit Jewel, he wasn't welcome to spend the night. Hiei couldn't remember ever not being welcome in Kurama's home.

Not wanting to analyze the hurt he felt at that knowledge, Hiei turned his attention back to Jewel. Copying what he'd seen Kurama do so many times in the past, Hiei set Jewel on her bed. "Let's get your nightgown on, then we need to brush your teeth."

Going to her dresser, Hiei took out a blue nightgown. With his help Jewel was changed and sitting on the bathroom counter brushing her teeth in minutes. When she finished, Jewel held her arms out to Hiei. Picking her up, Hiei went back to her room, but when he tried to lay her down in the bed, Jewel clung to him. "No Daddy. I want to stay with you."

Hoping that cuddling with him and a good dose of his ki would be enough to make her sleep, Hiei sat on the bed and leaned back against the headboard. Tucking her face into his neck, Jewel made herself comfortable on his chest. Stroking her back and hair, Hiei whispered. "Sweet dreams Little One."

Downstairs, Kurama cleaned up the living room before going to finish the kitchen. It was almost an hour later before Hiei joined him. Looking at the redhead, Hiei sighed. "Has she given you much trouble since I left?"

Turning on the dishwasher, Kurama shook his head. "Not too much. Your secret visits were always perfectly timed for when she seemed to need you most."

Ruby eyes widened in surprise. "Hn, I should have known I couldn't sneak anything past you Fox."

Turning to him, Kurama smirked. "It wasn't hard to figure out Hiei. Jewel would be at her limit and ready to run away to Makai when she'd suddenly come home happy again. If that wasn't enough to tell me you were secretly seeing her then the new infusion of your ki into your tear gem every few weeks would have given you away."

Leaning against the counter, Hiei watched the fox. Kurama was nervously twisting a dishtowel in his hand. Hiei didn't have long to wait before Kurama spoke. "Hiei, thank you for not walking away from Jewel. You may have never wanted a child of your own, but you're a good father."

Surprised by the compliment, Hiei dared to hope for the first time in months. "I may not have wanted the job, but I'm not sorry I have it. Kurama, are… are things okay with us now?"

Looking down at his hands, Kurama shrugged. "I don't know Hiei. I need to know if guilt was the only reason you stayed. If it was… if you don't care about m… us, at least a little, then I don't think I want you here."

Angry, Hiei pushed away from the counter. "How the hell can you even think that Kurama! If I didn't care, then I wouldn't have felt guilty in the first place! If I didn't care, your big green eyes pleading with me would have had no effect on me. If I didn't care, you would be the only parent that beautiful child would ever know."

Relief washed over Kurama leaving him speechless. Grabbing a chair he sat down before his knees gave out. Not realizing how much his words had meant to Kurama, Hiei joined him at the table. "Your turn Fox. Tell me about Jewel's… _father_."

Hearing the way Hiei ground out the word _'father'_, Kurama stared at him in disbelief. Six months ago he stood in this very kitchen and point blank told Hiei that he was Jewel's real father, and still he didn't get it. Seeing that Kurama was considering the question, Hiei waited.

Inside, Kurama was wrestling with what to say. Hiei's words, and more so his recent actions, told Kurama that he at least cared for, if not loved, Jewel. If he told Hiei the truth now, the consequences could be devastating. Kurama had always known the risk of telling him the truth, but that was before their fight, and when he thought Hiei didn't want her.

Looking across the table at Hiei, Kurama prepared to lie to his best friend. Deciding to stick to the truth as much as possible, Kurama drew a deep breath. "I won't tell you who he is. Otherwise, what is it you want to know?"

Hiei nodded his acceptance. "Does he know about Jewel? Why the hell isn't he here for you and his daughter?"

Grateful he could start out with the truth, Kurama sighed. "He knows I have a child, but he hasn't figured out that she's his. Like you, he made it clear from the beginning that he wasn't looking for a relationship and that he didn't want children."

Hiei frowned, angry that he needed to know the answer to his next question. "Do you still see him? Are you still lovers?"

Thinking of Hiei's yearly visits during fire demon mating season, Kurama nodded. "Yes, occasionally. It doesn't mean anything though."

Kurama jumped when Hiei slammed his fist down on the table. "Being his lover doesn't mean anything! Then why the hell do you let him touch you?"

Meeting Hiei's glare with one of his own, Kurama growled. "You may not mind being alone Hiei, but I do! I'm a Youko. I hate being alone. I need to be wanted and desired. I need to feel the touch of a lover. Unlike you, I find little fulfillment in using my hand for pleasure. Even though it's infrequent, for me, having a lover even once a year is better than no lover at all."

Startled by Kurama's confession, Hiei's anger diminished. "Why him? Why don't you find someone who can be here for you, and for Jewel?"

Kurama smiled at the irony of Hiei's question. "Two reasons actually. First, I want a demon lover, and there aren't a lot of demons roaming around the Ningenkai that I would consider taking as my lover. Second, though I know I'm probably out of my mind, I actually care for him."

Thinking of Jewel's dark hair and Kurama's last statement, Hiei came to only one possible conclusion. "If I find out that you're having an affair with the detective and that he's Jewel's father, he's a dead man."

Finding Hiei's deduction amusing, Kurama laughed. "No Hiei, I swear to you, I have never had sex with Yusuke."

Surprised by his own relief, Hiei sighed. "Do you ever plan to tell _him_ about Jewel?"

Looking at Hiei, Kurama leaned forward, resting his hands on the table. "Maybe when she's grown. Hiei, you know demon law regarding a child's sire. That's not a risk I'm willing to take with Jewel."

Hiei's eyes widened as he realized the truth of Kurama's words. Reaching across the table, Hiei covered Kurama's hands with his. Surprised, Kurama looked up into ruby eyes blazing with anger. "You had better not ever tell him then Kurama. Because I'll kill him if he ever comes between you and Jewel."

Turning his palms up so he could hold Hiei's hands in his, Kurama smiled. "Thank you Hiei, that means a lot to me."

Thinking Hiei would snatch his hands away at any moment, Kurama withdrew his hands and stood up. "It's getting late Hiei. Let's call it a night."

Confused by his disappointment, Hiei reluctantly stood and moved to the back door. Before he could reach for the doorknob, Kurama took him by the arm. "Hiei wait. You might as well stay here. Jewel is expecting you in the morning anyway."

Looking at his friend, Hiei was surprised to see an almost sad, pleading look in his green eyes. Without thinking, Hiei reached out to caress Kurama's cheek. His breath caught when Kurama's eyes closed and he leaned into his palm. Mesmerized, Hiei leaned closer. When his lips were a breath away from Kurama's, green eyes popped open to look at Hiei confused. "What are you doing?"

Kurama may have questioned what Hiei was doing, but he didn't withdraw. Standing his ground, Hiei's breath whispered across Kurama's lips. "Surely your lover has kissed you before Fox."

Thinking back to the many times they had made love over the years, Kurama could remember Hiei's lips touching and tasting almost every inch of his body, but never once had he been kissed. An odd flicker of sadness in Kurama's eyes drew Hiei's attention. "The bastard doesn't even kiss you?"

With his hand still on Kurama's cheek, Hiei felt the slight shake of his head. When Kurama's eyes drifted down to gaze longingly at his lips, Hiei's fingers slipped behind his head, pulling him closer and he whispered. "Guess I'm not the only one that chose the wrong lover."

Kurama trembled as Hiei's lips claimed his for the first time. When he whimpered, Hiei angled his head and deepened the kiss. Leaning into Hiei's embrace, Kurama's arms slipped around him. Fire lit Hiei's blood when Kurama practically melted against him. When Hiei's tongue licked at his lips, Kurama eagerly granted him entrance.

Time stood still as the two men stood in the kitchen clutched in each others arms. After several minutes a thump, then the sound of the dishwasher draining, caused them to raise their heads and look around. Seeing all was well, they looked back at each other. When neither of them spoke, they awkwardly drew apart. Hiei's hand slipping out from under Kurama's hair caused the redhead to gasp. Missing the connection, he grabbed for Hiei's hand. At Hiei's questioning look, Kurama paused, trying to decide what to do. After a moment he sighed.

Still holding Hiei's hand, Kurama turned towards the stairs. With Hiei following, Kurama made his way to his bedroom. Only when they were behind the closed door did Kurama release Hiei. They exchanged the briefest of looks, then Kurama slowly reached for the buttons on his shirt.

Watching as Kurama's toned chest was slowly revealed to him, Hiei reached for the hem of his shirt. As Kurama's shirt slid down his shoulders, Hiei slipped his over his head. When both shirts hit the floor, their eyes met. As if by unspoken agreement both men began unfastening their pants.

Illuminated only by the light of the moon coming in the window, each man's gaze boldly took in the others naked body. As their eyes hungrily devoured each other, both men began to harden in anticipation. Their usual night attire of sleep pants was forgotten as they made their way towards the bed. They didn't touch as they slid beneath the covers from opposite sides of the bed.

Gravitating to the center of the bed, they paused. Seeing desire behind the uncertainty in Hiei's eyes, Kurama leaned closer and kissed Hiei's lips. That was all it took for Hiei to bury his hand in Kurama's red hair and ravish his mouth. Hiei was just pushing Kurama down against the pillows when a slight noise caught their attention. "Poppy?"

Lips parting, Hiei and Kurama shared a brief look of regret before Kurama sat up. At the foot of the bed stood Jewel. "What's the matter Sweetheart?"

Without waiting for an invitation, Jewel crawled on the bed between them to cuddle against Kurama. "I had a bad dream Poppy. Can I sleep with you and Daddy?"

Holding Jewel, Kurama saw Hiei climb out of the bed and go to the dresser. Trying to hide his disappointment, Kurama admired Hiei's tight ass as he stepped into a pair of sleep pants. When Hiei crawled back in the bed, he passed Kurama a pair then plucked Jewel from the redhead's chest. While Hiei comforted Jewel, Kurama shoved the sleep pants under the covers and wiggled into them. "Tell us about your dream Little One."

With her face tucked against Hiei's neck, Jewel told them about her dream. "It was so scary Daddy. These men hurt Poppy and took me far away where you couldn't find me."

Fearing Jewel would begin to cry, Kurama held his hands out. Immediately, Jewel threw herself against him. "There was so much blood Poppy, and Grandma was crying."

Turning her face up to look at him, Kurama saw tears well in her eyes. Taking the edge of the sheet, he quickly dried her eyes. In a comforting, yet firm voice, Kurama tried to calm her. "Don't cry Sweetheart. You don't have to worry, no one is going to hurt me."

As he spoke, Kurama raised his energy and changed to his Youko form. Kissing her nose, Kurama smiled. "Anyone who tried to hurt little old me would get a big surprise, wouldn't they?"

Holding him tight, Jewel wasn't convinced. "You don't understand Poppy, they hurt both of you."

Even though she was only five, Kurama knew Jewel was no wimp. She was his and Hiei's daughter after all. Whatever she saw in her dream had really scared her. Over Jewel's head, Kurama's gaze met Hiei's. He knew his partner was wondering the same thing he was. Did Jewel have just a common nightmare, or did she have a premonition?

Reaching out, Hiei rubbed her back. "Jewel, you know I would never let anything happen to you or Kurama."

Though her tears were gone, Jewel was obviously still very upset. "I know Daddy Hiei, but it was so real."

With a sigh, Kurama lay back on the pillows with Jewel still held tightly in his arms. "Everything's alright Baby. You just go to sleep. Hiei and I will be right here to keep you safe. Now give me a kiss goodnight."

Lifting her head, Jewel kissed Kurama's cheek. Then she turned and looked at Hiei. Giving her a rare little smile, he leaned closer to receive her kiss. When he would have moved away, Jewel grabbed his hand. "Wait Daddy. You didn't kiss Poppy goodnight."

Enjoying Hiei's predicament, the Youko smirked. Hiei countered with a smirk of his own and leaned closer. Just before their lips met, Hiei saw Kurama's confident smirk falter. Afraid Kurama would pull away, Hiei released Jewel's hand to reach up and slip his fingers under the Youko' long hair and around his neck. Forgetting that Jewel was watching, Hiei claimed Kurama's lips in a passionate kiss.

Momentarily Jewel was forgotten, then a few seconds later soft giggles drew them apart. Both men looked at Jewel embarrassed. She however was smiling happily. "I love you Poppy, I love you Daddy. This is the best birthday ever.

Taking Hiei's hand again, Jewel drew it around her, then cuddled against Kurama. In this position, Hiei had no choice but to curl up behind her. Seeing Kurama grin over her head, Hiei slid his other arm under the pillows. Kurama's golden eyes widened, then drifted closed when Hiei's hand emerged from under the pillows to caress one of his Youko ears.

A sudden movement under the covers almost made Hiei jump. Then he felt one of Kurama's long legs entwine itself with his and a furry tail caress his hip. With Jewel nestled securely between her parents, the three demons slowly drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, sorry for the wait but I just couldn't get this chapter right. I'm not totally sure I'm happy, but it will do. Please keep those great reviews coming. At the end of this chapter I'm sure you'll figure out how I'll reward your efforts.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters. The only payment I ask is your wonderful reviews.

**Chapter 8**

Waking in the morning, Kurama stretched lazily. He couldn't remember ever sleeping so contentedly. He, Hiei and Jewel had all slept curled up together. Realizing he was alone in the bed, Kurama opened his eyes to look for his family. Seeing Jewel sitting in the window sill, Kurama's heart skipped a beat. A moment later his fear was confirmed when he saw Jewel wave and heard her whisper. "Bye Daddy Hiei, come home again soon."

Though Kurama tried to deny it, it hurt to know Hiei had said goodbye to Jewel and not him. He tried to cover his disappointment when Jewel turned and smiled at him. "Did we wake you Poppy? I'm sorry. Daddy said we should be quiet so you could sleep."

Hopping down from the window, Jewel scampered up on the bed to give him a hug. Kurama's heart ached as he held his daughter. "I was waking up anyway Sweetheart. How are you this morning? Did you have any more bad dreams last night?"

Jewel's smile fell as she shook her head. "No Poppy, I always feel safe when I sleep with you and Daddy."

Pushing Hiei from his thoughts, Kurama smiled down at her. "That's good to hear. Now, let's go see what's for breakfast."

* * *

Over the next few days it became apparent that Jewel was more effected by her nightmare than she wanted to admit. She rarely left Kurama's side and even insisted on sleeping with him. When Kurama needed to go to work, Shiori had been forced to come to their house to watch Jewel. The little girl absolutely refused to go to her play group or to the park or even to Shiori's house.

Hoping to make Jewel feel more secure, Kurama arranged for everyone to get together at the temple a week after her birthday. He hoped having her cousins to play with, Jewel would be drawn outside to play. That hadn't worked. In fact she managed to coax her younger cousins to stay inside the temple and play games.

All of that changed however when, in the middle of the afternoon, Hiei had shown up. Jewel was ecstatic, running out the door and into Hiei's arms. "Daddy Hiei! I'm so glad you're home."

Something in the way she clung to him, had Hiei looking over her shoulder at Kurama with a frown. Understanding the unspoken question, Kurama sighed. "Jewel has been feeling a bit insecure since you left Hiei. She's been afraid to go outside, since the nightmare she had took place at the park."

Nodding, Hiei turned to look at Jewel. "Hn. You are a demon Jewel, and a demon shouldn't show fear. Perhaps if we begin training you to protect yourself you won't be so worried."

With that promise Jewel finally agreed to go outside with Hiei. Leaning against the porch railing, Kurama watched Hiei and Jewel play. The redhead gave a lopsided grin at what Hiei would think of having his training session called playing. Jewel however was laughing and having a blast as Hiei tried to teach her to focus her energy to run faster and jump higher.

Sensing someone approach, Kurama turned his head to see Yukina move to stand beside him. "How much longer are you going to let this go on Kurama? One of them will figure out the truth eventually."

Kurama didn't need to ask what she was talking about. He just prayed she had reached a mistaken conclusion. "How did you know?"

Resting her hands on the railing next to his, Yukina shrugged. "That's a little complicated. I only put all the pieces together a little over a year ago, but I started having my suspicions just before you gave birth. Your baby's powers were without a doubt those of an ice apparition."

Silently, Kurama listened as Yukina continued. "Just before Jewel's first birthday, I was babysitting while you and the other's took a mission. She mashed applesauce into the pendant you used to limit her powers when she was little. We were alone here at the temple, so I saw no harm in removing it to clean it. It upset her when I took it off and she started to cry. You can imagine my surprise when her tears formed into tear gems. At that point I knew her father had to be my brother. Since the demon who supposedly raped you was a wolf, I began to believe you hadn't been raped."

Even before she finished, Kurama knew she had figured it all out. "Last year, I took all the children down to the pond to swim. Jewel kept insisting that she had to wear a t-shirt. I knew she was trying to hide something. It didn't take much to convince her to show me her secret. She was so proud of her Daddy's gift. Since Hiei had given me back my mother's tear gem, and the only male ever gifted with his mother's tear is my brother, there was only one conclusion I could come to."

Kurama's heart pounded nervously as he continued to pray that she would be wrong. "Jewel's father, is my brother… Hiei."

Trying to remain calm Kurama drew a deep breath before turning to face her. "You say you've known for over a year. You could have confronted me, or revealed me to Hiei. Why haven't you said anything?"

Looking up at him, Yukina smiled. "Over the years, Hiei has earned my trust and respect. He must have a good reason for keeping his identity a secret. When he's ready I know he'll tell me. I feel the same way about you Kurama, but watching my brother with his daughter, I can't help but feel that once again he is being denied the family he deserves. Please Kurama, if I am going to continue to keep your secret, you must give me a good reason."

Taking one last look at Hiei and Jewel, Kurama took Yukina by the hand and lead her to the garden. When they were seated together on a bench beneath one of the trees, Kurama turned to her. "Gods Yukina, I want so much to tell him that Jewel is his, but I just can't. When you told me I was pregnant, I was so scared, and all Hiei could say was for me to kill the child and be done with it."

Remembering that day, and Hiei's words, Yukina only nodded, allowing Kurama to continue. "When he was with me while I was pregnant, I thought he was beginning to accept the baby and I almost told him. Then he told me that he would never allow a child of his to be born. I tried again before I asked him to be Jewel's godfather. He told me he never wanted to be burdened with a lover or children."

Staring up at him, Yukina sighed. "I understand about before Kurama, but you saw Hiei with Jewel just now. He loves that child. I can't imagine he would be anything but thrilled to find out he's her father."

Bowing his head, Kurama looked down at his hands. "Don't you think this is tearing me up, knowing how much they love each other and keeping the truth from them? At first I was afraid for her life, now I'm afraid for mine. Do you know how angry Hiei will be if he finds out I've kept this from him for five years? Put yourself in my shoes Yukina. You know Makai law. Even if Hiei lets me live, I could lose them both."

Seeing the situation through his eyes, Yukina knew that in the same circumstance, she'd do whatever she had to do to protect her daughters and keep them with her. With a defeated sigh, Yukina nodded. "Jewel is your daughter Kurama, and it is not my place to tell you what is right for her. But I just can't help but believe, that there must be a way for you to tell Hiei and not lose your family."

Kurama looked at her sadly. "I promise you Yukina, if I ever find a way for that to happen, Hiei will know everything."

Suddenly, Yukina frowned. "Kurama, how come Hiei doesn't know he's the one that got you pregnant?"

Embarrassed, Kurama blushed. "I wondered that myself, so I went to Reikai and did a little research on fire demons. During mating season, an unmated, non-sexually active male, especially a demon as young as Hiei, can have an insatiable desire to rut. If denied, the desire can be so overwhelming young fire demon males have been known to rape in order to quench the desire. Afterwards it isn't uncommon for him to have no memory of the event."

Yukina's eyes widened in shock. "Did Hiei rape you?"

Quick to reassure her, Kurama shook his head. "No Yukina, it wasn't rape. At the time I just thought Hiei wanted sex, so I… willingly gave it to him. It was only later that I found out he might not even remember it."

Yukina was quiet for a moment before looking at Kurama shyly. "Kurama, mating season happens once a year for most demons."

Hearing her unspoken question, Kurama looked away and blushed again. Softly he answered her. "Yes Yukina, Hiei comes to me every year during mating season. And no, he's never remembered that it happens."

Concerned, Yukina rested her hand on his arm. "Oh Kurama, that must be so hard on you. I've always suspected you had feelings for Hiei. It must hurt so much to have him for a short while and lose him again every year."

Giving her a gentle smile, Kurama shrugged. "I've gotten used to it. At least he's still my friend the rest of the year, and even if he can't be Jewel's father, he's a wonderful godfather. Besides, he's an exceptional lover."

Nodding her acceptance, Yukina smiled. "Under the circumstances, I think you've done a good job making sure Hiei and Jewel have a good father/daughter relationship."

Relieved, Kurama smiled back. "Thank you Yukina."

Giving him a gentle smile, Yukina stood up. "I'd better get back inside. I left Keiko with all the cooking."

After she walked away, Kurama stayed alone in the garden thinking about Hiei. If Jewel hadn't interrupted them last week, they would have become lovers and Hiei would actually have had a memory of it. Hiei however had run at the first opportunity. Now today, Hiei shows up acting as if nothing had happened between them. Kurama wanted to scream in frustration.

Collecting himself, Kurama rose and went to see how Jewel was doing. The moment she saw him, Jewel raced towards him. "Poppy, see how fast I can run now!"

Concentrating all his love on her, Kurama swooped Jewel up and twirled her around. "I see Sweetheart. If you go any faster you might just fly."

Laughing happily, Jewel held out her arms and pretended to fly. "Can you do that Daddy Hiei? Can you teach me to fly too?"

Behind them Yusuke laughed. "Hiei's good, but he's not that good Jewelsy. When you're bigger, and he teaches you to jump across the tree tops, that could feel like flying though."

As Kurama set her down, Jewel clapped happily. "Let's do that next Daddy. Bad guys can't get me way up in the trees."

Giving Hiei a 'don't you dare' look, Kurama reached down to stroke Jewel's hair. "You need to grow a bit bigger before you get to jump from trees Baby. I see Uncle Kazuma taking the girls to pay in the garden. Why don't you go join them?"

Looking longingly towards the garden, Jewel shook her head. "I think I'll go see if Aunt Yukina and Aunt Keiko will let me help cook."

Before Kurama could comment, Jewel ran inside. Beside him, Yusuke sighed. "Damn Kurama, that dream must have really spooked her. I've never known Jewel to chose being inside over outside."

Shaking his head, Kurama agreed. "Me either Yusuke, and it's got me worried. I was hoping once Hiei got her outside she'd get over it, but apparently not."

Kurama turned when Hiei grunted. "Hn, if her dream happened in the park Fox, we need to take her to the park."

Kurama nodded. "You're right, Hiei. I hope you'll stick around for a while then, because she obviously feels safest with you."

Looking at Kurama, Hiei watched for any sign that Jewel wasn't the only one who wanted him around. Seeing only concern for Jewel, Hiei turned away. "We'll take her tomorrow."

Much to Kurama's disappointment, Hiei left a short while later. Once again, he took the time to say goodbye to Jewel, but didn't say a word to Kurama. That night, Kurama waited, hoping that Hiei would come tuck Jewel in, or look for a place to sleep. Neither had happened.

The next morning Jewel was helping Kurama clean up after breakfast. "Poppy, are you sure Daddy Hiei will be here to go to the park with us?"

Suddenly annoyed with his daughter's hero worship of Hiei, Kurama growled. "Damn it Jewel, we are going to the park whether Hiei shows up or not. I am more than capable of protecting my own daughter."

Jewel's lip quivered as her big green eyes looked up at him. "I know you are Poppy. I want Daddy here to protect you."

Feeling like a fool for snapping at her, Kurama knelt down and drew her into his arms. As he was about to apologize, Hiei appeared in the doorway. "Yelling at her sure isn't going to take away her fear Fox."

Like a shot, Jewel was out of Kurama's arms and in Hiei's. "Daddy, you came! It's okay now Poppy, we can go to the park now."

Turning away from Hiei's accusing stare, Kurama headed for the living room. "Then we'd better get our shoes on."

Kurama slipped his shoes on then knelt down to tie Jewel's pink tennis shoes. When he finished, Kurama pulled her close for another hug. "I'm sorry I snapped at you Baby. I just don't want you to be afraid anymore."

Seeing the concern in his eyes, Jewel gave him a little smile. "I'll try Poppy. Can we go now?"

When Kurama nodded, Jewel grabbed first his hand, then Hiei's and headed out the door. A short while later, when they arrived at the park, Jewel clung tightly to each of their hands. When she simply watched the other children playing, but didn't move to join them, Kurama knelt down. "It's alright Jewel, Hiei and I will be right here watching you."

She looked at him several seconds before turning to look up at Hiei. "Daddy, you'll stay right here with Poppy and keep him safe?"

Giving her a little smile, Hiei nodded. "No one will touch Kurama while I'm here Jewel. Now go play."

Looking between them both, Jewel grinned mischievously before bringing their hands together. Only when they were holding hands did Jewel venture over to join the other children. Standing there awkwardly, Kurama waited until Jewel was distracted before pulling his hand from Hiei's. "Sorry Hiei. She's got in in her head that I need you to protect me."

Beside him, Hiei grunted. "Hn, guess she doesn't know just how powerful her Poppy really is."

Watching their daughter, Kurama sighed. "That's something I intend to rectify very soon."

When Kurama didn't elaborate, Hiei's eyes narrowed as he looked over at his partner. Before he could ask, Kurama spoke softly. "Hiei, I'm sorry about the other night. I obviously made you uncomfortable. That wasn't my intention. You've made it clear in the past that you didn't want to be burdened with a lover. I should have respected your wishes."

Hiei was saved from having to answer when Jewel called out. "Come push me Poppy. I want to go really high and jump to Daddy."

The rest of the afternoon was spent playing with Jewel. At her request, Hiei walked them home before flitting away. Once inside, Kurama drew Jewel over to the sofa. "Jewel, how would you like to go to the Makai?"

Jewel's eyes lit up. "I get to go see where Daddy Hiei lives?"

Kurama sighed. "Kind of. We're going to the world Hiei lives in, not his home at Alaric. You did so well with your lesson with Hiei yesterday, I think it's time you started training to use your powers too. I have a friend in Makai who I think will help train you."

Frowning, Jewel looked up at him. "Why can't Daddy train me?"

Looking at her, Kurama considered his words carefully. "Remember, I told you that until you're older we shouldn't let anyone, even Hiei, know about your powers. Besides, Hiei is a fire demon, he wouldn't know how to train you to use your ice powers."

Nervously, Jewel looked up at him. "Isn't Makai dangerous? Shouldn't Daddy go to help protect us?"

Wanting to reassure her, Kurama changed to his Youko form. "Sweetheart, I am a very powerful demon. I don't need Hiei to protect us."

Grabbing her, Kurama tickled her. Laughing happily, Jewel half heartedly tried to get away. "POPPY! That tickles!"

Grinning at her, the Youko was relentless. "Say it Little Kit. My Poppy is the strongest demon in the three worlds."

Giggling madly, Jewel finally gasped. "Mmm… my Ppp… Poppy's the strongest demon in the three worlds."

Setting her on her feet, Kurama began to nod his head in appreciation. Before he could claim victory however, Jewel taunted. "Second only to my Daddy Hiei."

Open mouthed, Kurama stared as Jewel squealed and ran. Jumping up, Kurama gave chase. "I'll get you for that you little demon."

* * *

Kurama and Hiei's relationship over the next month didn't show much in the way of improvement. Hiei visited frequently but never for more that a day or two at a time. The few times Hiei slept over, he'd wait until Kurama was asleep before sneaking through the window. When Kurama would waken, Hiei would sternly tell the fox to go back to sleep, before changing and crawling into bed.

Now at two in the morning on one of Hiei's rare overnight visits, Kurama lay in bed wide awake. Turning, he looked at Hiei sleeping beside him. With an annoyed sigh, Kurama reached out to shake the fire demon's shoulder. "Hiei, wake up."

Without opening his eyes, Hiei growled. "Who the hell can sleep with all the sighing you're doing Fox?"

With a little chuckle, Kurama sat up and turned on the light. "I'm sorry Hiei, but since you're not asleep anyway, we need to talk."

For a moment Kurama thought Hiei would ignore him. Then the fire demon sighed and sat up. "Alright, I'm up. What the hell do you need to talk about at two in the morning?"

Gathering his courage, Kurama turned to him. "Us Hiei. I can't take all the tension between us any more. I want us to be friends again."

Hiei frowned. "When the hell did we stop being friends Kurama?"

Taken aback by the question, Kurama blinked at him. "Am I in a different relationship than you Hiei? Because I thought you were mad at me."

Unable to face him, Hiei looked away. "I'm not mad Fox. I just don't know how to handle what happened between us."

Remembering how young Hiei was, Kurama smiled. "You can't even say it, can you Hiei? We almost made love. I'm sorry if you think I seduced you or something, but…"

Hiei's head whipped around to stare at the redhead. "You didn't seduce me Fox. I thought I was taking advantage of you."

Giving Hiei a look of disbelief, Kurama shook his head. "We really need to talk more. Hiei, I'm not sorry we almost made love. I'm only sorry we were interrupted."

Surprised by Kurama's soft admission, it was Hiei's turn to blink at him. "Oh."

Giving him a little smile, Kurama whispered. "Are you sorry Hiei?"

Lost in Kurama's deep green eyes, Hiei shook his head. "No. I mean yes. I mean… oh hell."

At a loss for words, Hiei leaned over and claimed Kurama's lips. Startled, it took a moment before Kurama relaxed and returned the kiss. Before the kiss could get heated, Kurama pulled back. "Hiei wait, I'm not doing this again. I've spent half my life imagining what it would be like for you to kiss me. Then when you finally did you ran out on me at the first chance you got and have barely spoken to me since. I won't live like that. I'll tell you now, I want a relationship with you, but if you don't feel the same way, then tell me now so I can give up and move on."

Ruby eyes widened in shock at Kurama's admission. "If that's how you felt Kurama, why didn't you just kiss me first?"

Though it wasn't really an answer, Kurama was relieved Hiei wasn't simply rejecting him. "Because I always knew how you felt about the subject. You even said it once. I believe your words were that you _'didn't want to be burdened with a lover or children'_. Well, I want both Hiei. My fondest wish is that someday, you, me and Jewel will be a real family."

Stunned, Hiei didn't understand why it scared the crap out of him to hear Kurama voice what had become his fondest wish. Looking at the hope in Kurama's eyes, Hiei prayed he wouldn't say the wrong thing. "What you say is true Kurama. I used to think the emotions involved with having a lover and children would be a burden. That it would make me vulnerable, both emotionally and to my enemies. As you know from my reluctance to tell Yukina that I'm her brother, I also don't want to put the people I care about in danger."

Kurama held his breath as he waited for what Hiei would say next. "Since you've drawn me so thoroughly into your and Jewel's lives, I don't feel like that any more. I still worry that someone may try to hurt one of you because of me, but I don't want to let fear keep me from the people I care about any more."

Releasing the breath he held, Kurama whispered. "Am I one of those people Hiei?"

Slipping a hand under Kurama's hair, Hiei whispered back as he leaned closer to the redhead's pouty lips. "Possibly the most important one Kurama."

This time when their lips came together, Kurama didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Hiei and hold him close. Parting his lips, Kurama leaned back, pulling Hiei back with him. Just as Kurama's head touched the pillow, he had an odd sense of de ja vous. "Poppy?"

With a low growl of frustration, Hiei released Kurama's lips to turn and look at Jewel. Seeing her big green eyes staring back at him, Hiei sighed. His voice when he spoke was stern but not angry. "Jewel, we talked about this. You're supposed to knock before coming in our room."

Kurama's eyes widened at Hiei calling it _'our room'_. At the foot of the bed, Jewel nodded. "I did knock Daddy, but you didn't answer so I came in."

Hiei grunted. "Next time, you are not to enter unless we bid you to. Do you understand?"

Again, Jewel nodded. "Yes Daddy."

As Kurama wondered when he'd spoken to Jewel, Hiei rose from the bed. "Come Jewel, let's get you back to bed."

Jewel didn't take his offered hand, but pouted. "Please Daddy, let me sleep with you and Poppy."

Silently, Kurama allowed Hiei to deal with their daughter. "No Jewel, you will not be sleeping with us any more. You are big enough to say in your own room from now on."

Jewel's lip quivered just slightly as she turned her big green eyes on Kurama. "Poppy?"

Kurama didn't flinch when Hiei's ruby eyes dared the redhead to contradict him. As much as he loved Jewel and wanted to indulge her, Kurama knew doing so would undermine Hiei's authority with their daughter. Turning to her, Kurama ordered firmly. "Jewel, come give me a kiss goodnight, then do as your father says."

Glancing between her parents, Jewel realized she wouldn't get her way and sighed. Scampering onto the bed, she threw herself into Kurama's arms to kiss his cheek. "G'nite Poppy, I love you."

Stroking her hair, Kurama held her close. "I love you too my precious Jewel. Sweet dreams Baby."

Releasing Kurama, Jewel turned to Hiei. When he held his arms out, Jewel jumped into them. With Jewel clinging to Hiei's neck, Kurama watched them leave the room. Laying back on the bed, Kurama stared up at the ceiling. He hadn't missed the flicker of pride in Hiei's eyes at being called Jewel's father. With his words, he'd established Hiei's position in their evolving family.

Through the open door, Kurama could hear Hiei tucking Jewel in. Her sleepy little voice was wishing him sweet dreams. Even from this distance, Kurama could hear Hiei whisper that he loved her. Closing his eyes, Kurama couldn't believe he could be this happy.

Hearing the bedroom door close Kurama opened his eyes in time to see Hiei flip the lock. Kurama's heart pounded with anticipation as Hiei moved to the foot of the bed, then crawled up and over him. When the weight of Hiei's body settled over his, Kurama's breath caught in his throat. Kurama trembled with excitement as Hiei leaned closer and whispered. "Now, where were we?"


	9. Chapter 9

Okay you perverts, here's your lemon. I kind of like teasing you with the promise of a lemon, even if it is an evil cliffy. I got so many reviews on that last chapter, I may have to try that again. As always, thanks for all the great reviews.

This story still has a way to go. There are so many teasers I've given that I need to wrap up. Who is training Jewel? Did Jewel have an ordinary nightmare or was it really a premonition? I'm surprised no one has speculated on how the laws of Makai will effect our demon family. Mostly though, I'm sure you all want to know Hiei's reaction when he finds out he's really Jewel's father. Needless to say, I'm going to make you wait for that last one. Until then, enjoy this chapter and keep up the awesome reviews.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters. The only payment I ask is your wonderful reviews.

**Chapter 9**

Kurama trembled with excitement as Hiei leaned closer and whispered. "Now… where were we?"

As Hiei's lips descended, Kurama's parted invitingly. Soft moans floated around the room as the lovers tasted each other. After a moment though, Hiei felt the slightest hesitation in his partner. Pulling back, he looked down at the redhead. Green eyes drifted open to look at Hiei uncertainly. "I need to know Hiei. Will you still be here in the morning?"

Something in his soft voice told Hiei that he wasn't the first man to leave Kurama before he'd woken. Trying to conceal his anger at Kurama's mystery lover, and at himself, Hiei reached out to brush the red hair from the fox's brow. "I'll be here Kurama, but I need to know something too. Is it over with him? I won't share you with that bastard for even one day."

Hiding his guilt, Kurama reached up to pull a seed from his hair. When a sprig of white pods appeared, Hiei watched with a sense of de ja vu as Kurama popped three pods in his mouth. He was prevented from asking about the familiar scene when Kurama purred. "You are the only lover I want Hiei. For as long as you want me, I will be yours alone."

Forgetting the pods, Hiei leaned down, sealing their pact with a kiss. Shifting his weight, Hiei nudged a knee between Kurama's thighs. Moaning, Kurama lifted his leg, cradling Hiei's body more intimately against his core. Tearing his lips from Kurama's, Hiei smothered his moan of pleasure against the redhead's neck as their hard lengths rubbed together.

When Hiei's hands and mouth began a sensual assault down his body, Kurama shivered with delight. Before he knew it Hiei had swept his sleep pants away and was settled between his thighs licking around the head of his cock. Biting his lip, Kurama tried not to cry out when Hiei swallowed him whole. One of the hands that had been in Hiei's hair was now fisted against his mouth to muffle his moans.

Having been so long without Hiei's touch, Kurama was quickly teetering on the brink of release. He gasped when Hiei suddenly released him. "No Hiei! Please!"

Panting, green eyes looked down when Hiei chuckled. "Don't worry my Fox, I'm not stopping. I just wondered if you had any lube?"

When Kurama blinked at him confused, Hiei swore. "You let that son of a bitch take you dry? And you think _I_ chose the wrong lover."

Unable to meet the accusation in Hiei's eyes, Kurama reached a shaky hand out to the night stand. After fumbling in the drawer, Kurama held a tube out to Hiei. Closing his eyes, Kurama feared the moment had been ruined. Kurama nearly screamed when Hiei's mouth engulfed him again and warm, moist fingers began touching him intimately.

With near perfect accuracy, Hiei's fingers found Kurama's pleasure spot. When his lips parted, Kurama grabbed a pillow and shoved it over his face a split second before he screamed his release. Hiei wasn't satisfied until Kurama's bowed body, fell limp and quivering back to the bed. Licking his lips, Hiei crawled over Kurama to pull the pillow from his face. "Gods Kurama, the way you moan and cry out, I don't think I've ever been so turned on. Not to mention how good you smell and taste. I want more."

Breathless, Kurama inquired. "Hiei? How…? Wh…?"

With a cocky smirk, Hiei grunted. "Hn, I lack experience, not knowledge Fox. Now let's see what other sexy noises I can get from those beautiful lips of yours."

Kurama didn't even have time to gasp as in one swift move, Hiei claimed his lips and his body. In the past, Kurama some how managed to slick lotion or lube on Hiei's cock just before he was taken. Then he would suffer through their initial joining until he adjusted. Even though he found pleasure and release in the end, the lingering effects of not being properly prepared always clouded that pleasure.

Now, nothing prepared him for the thrill of being filled by Hiei and feeling not pain but pleasure. Not giving Kurama even a moment to dwell on the difference, Hiei set out to pleasure his fox. With Hiei's lips and tongue finding every sensitive area of the redhead's neck, and his hands seeking to touch every inch of his flesh, Kurama was mindlessly spiraling into a vortex of pleasure.

Knowing Kurama was fast approaching release, Hiei stroked his erection and smothered his cries with a passionate kiss. When Kurama's arms fell limp at his sides, Hiei chuckled. "Oh no Kurama, I'm not done with you yet."

True to his word, Hiei kissed and stroked Kurama until he was hard and moaning once again. With every thrust of Hiei's hard cock within him, Kurama moaned more. "Gods Hiei, yes! Don't stop, don't ever stop. I need you so much."

Through the night Hiei and Kurama found their pleasure again and again. As dawn approached, Hiei cleaned them up and helped Kurama change the sheets, before they crawled under the covers together. With a satisfied sigh, Kurama cuddled against him. "Hiei, this has been the most wonderful night ever. I never knew one man could be so gentle, yet so forceful in giving and seeking pleasure. How the hell could you ever think using your hand could be better than that?"

Brushing Kurama's hair back from his eyes, Hiei gave him a lopsided grin. "Alright you conceded fox, I'll admit you were right about that, and that I obviously chose the wrong lovers. From everything I've heard though, so did you."

Kurama nodded. "Let's forget the past Fire-Fly. I have everything I need right here."

Kissing his temple, Hiei whispered back. "Me too Fox."

The room fell silent as they drifted into a contented sleep. All too soon however a soft knock pulled them from their slumber. Hiei grumbled when Kurama slipped from his arms. With just the morning sun peeking though the curtains, Kurama fumbled in the dimly lit room to find their sleep pants. Tossing a pair to Hiei, Kurama slipped a pair on himself before heading to the door.

After making sure they were both presentable, Kurama unlocked the door and opened it for Jewel. "Good morning Sweetheart."

Full of energy, Jewel went to the window to push back the curtains. Hiei and Kurama both flinched as the bright morning sun assaulted their eyes. "Poppy, Daddy, it's late. You should be up by now."

From the bed, Hiei grunted. "Maybe if a certain little girl hadn't snuck into our room last night we would have gotten more sleep."

Looking between them, Jewel giggled. Suddenly, something caught her eye and she stopped. "Poppy, why are you wearing the pajamas Daddy had on last night? His are all black and yours are all the pretty colors."

Green and ruby eyes quickly confirmed Jewel's observation. Kurama was wearing Hiei's black pants while Hiei was wearing his red ones. Realizing he must have mixed them up in the dark, Kurama blushed. "Hiei thought my red ones were pretty so I switched with him."

Giving her parents a look that told them she thought they were weird, Jewel shook her head. "If you say so Poppy. You should get dressed though, Grandma and Grandpa will be here soon."

Remembering that Sunday breakfast was at their house this week, Kurama's eyes flew to the clock. "Nine o'clock! Mother and Father will be here in half an hour! Jewel, start getting the food out please, while we get dressed. I'll be down in a minute."

Rushing around trying to get dressed, Kurama paused when he saw Hiei eyeing the window. Seeing the hurt in Kurama's eyes, Hiei sighed. "Just get dressed Fox, I'm not going anywhere."

Hiei was rewarded with a huge smile and a quick kiss before Kurama grabbed a shirt and ran out the door. Poking around in the closet, Hiei finally found a long sleeved black shirt that met with his approval. As he finished dressing, there was a knock on the door. "Daddy, Poppy sent me to make sure your bed was made."

Calling her in, Hiei helped Jewel straighten the bed before they headed downstairs. Just as they reached the living room the doorbell rang. Excited, Jewel rushed to greet her grandparents. "Grandma, Grandpa!"

Hanging back, Hiei awkwardly watched Jewel give them both hugs and kisses. Seeing him, Shiori smiled. "Hiei, what a nice surprise. It isn't often you join us for Sunday breakfast."

Before Hiei could respond, Jewel smiled up at Shiori. "If I had my way Grandma, Daddy would be here everyday for breakfast."

Embarrassed by her innocent remark, Hiei motioned to the kitchen. "I'm going to go check on Kurama."

Escaping the family scene in the living room, Hiei went to join Kurama. Knowing he'd just get in the fox's way as he frantically put breakfast together, Hiei hopped up on the counter to watch. "Are you going to say anything to your parents Fox?"

Somehow, Kurama understood that Hiei meant about their new relationship. "I don't know yet. My mother knows I have feelings for you, so I don't think it would surprise her. Actually, I'm more afraid of upsetting Jewel."

Raising an eyebrow, Hiei questioned. "Why? She's wanted us together for a long time now Kurama."

Whipping eggs, Kurama added cheese, mushrooms and several other things before poring it into a dish lined with dough and placing it in the oven. "I know Hiei, I'm just concerned that she'll be hurt if things don't work out between us the way she'd like them to. Let's just play it by ear and see what happens."

Nodding, Hiei watched Kurama cut fresh fruit into a bowl. When he finished he set the bowl in the refrigerator before moving to stand before Hiei. Parting his knees, Hiei smirked when Kurama stepped between them and tilted his face up for a kiss. More than willing to oblige, Hiei leaned down to kiss his lover. Hearing Jewel's laughter from the living room, they pulled apart after only a brief kiss.

Taking Hiei's hand, Kurama pulled him down from the counter. "Come on Hiei, let's go join my family."

Hiei was disappointed when Kurama released his hand as they left the kitchen. Passing through the dining room, both men could hear Jewel talking to her grandparents. "… to knock and wait for permission before I enter their bedroom. Grandpa, do you think I'm to old to sleep with Poppy and Daddy anymore?"

Kurama was blushing as red as his hair when Shiori looked up and caught his eye. Biting her cheek to try and hide her grin, Shiori waited for Kazuya to answer their granddaughter. "Well Jewel, it's rude to walk into another persons bedroom without permission. I'll bet Shuuichi and Hiei both knock on your door before they come in, don't they? This is especially important since you are a girl and they are boys. All children sleep with their parents sometimes when they're little, but as they get bigger, children need to sleep in their own room and give their parents privacy."

Sensing them behind her, Jewel turned to look at her parents. "Poppy, is that why I can't sleep with you and Daddy anymore? Because you want privacy? Why?"

When Kurama just gaped at his daughter, Hiei nudged him and whispered. "So much for playing it by ear Fox."

Unable to contain herself, Shiori laughed. Taking pity on her son, she pulled Jewel onto her lap. "Sweetheart, a couple's private time is very special. It is where they spend time together, just the two of them, in order to strengthen their relationship."

Big green eyes turned to look at Hiei and Kurama. "Oh, like when you were kissing last night. That was part of your private time, wasn't it?"

Unable to look at his mother as she giggled, Kurama nodded awkwardly. "Yes Jewel, that was supposed to be private. Mother, Father, if you'll excuse me, I'm just going to go check on the quiche."

When Kurama fled from the room, Hiei took one look at Shiori and Kazuya's amused faces and quickly followed his lover. Shiori and Kazuya's laughter followed them. In the kitchen, Kurama checked the oven before turning to look at the fire demon. "Hiei, before my mother starts asking questions, I need to know if you're ready for our relationship to be public."

Smirking at the redhead, Hiei grunted. "Hn. I think that decision was made for us when your daughter told your parents that we were making out in bed last night. It's only a matter of time before she tells everyone we traded pants too."

Seeing the humor in the situation, Kurama chuckled. "You know Jewel's going to be thrilled. She has wanted you to be the father in our happy little family since she was old enough to talk."

Advancing on the redhead, Hiei pulled him close. "That was our mistake Fox. We never should have taught her to talk."

Smiling, Kurama's heart raced happily when Hiei kissed him. They only had a moment together before Shiori made an appearance. "Oops. I didn't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to see if you could use any help with breakfast."

Much to his dismay, Kurama found himself blushing again. In an attempt to hide it, Kurama reached for a potholder and took the quiche from the oven. "Actually Mother, this is done. If you and Hiei would get the fruit and the juice from the fridge, we can eat."

With Shiori and Kazuya helping to keep Jewel off of their love life, breakfast wasn't too embarrassing. Afterwards, Shiori helped Kurama clean up. As Kurama expected, it only took a moment for his mother to bring up his relationship with Hiei. "Shuuichi, I'm sorry about this morning. I'm sure Jewel didn't realize she was revealing intimate details about you and Hiei."

With a sigh, Kurama nodded. "I know Mother, it's alright. It's just that Hiei and I haven't even decided what our relationship is, and we weren't going to say anything yet. I guess we should have known better than to try and keep a secret with a five year old in the house."

Loading the dishes in the dishwasher, Shiori smiled. "Oh Shuuichi, she's so happy. You should have heard how excited she was when she told us that you called Hiei her father. Um… just so you know, she's already planning your wedding."

Nearly dropping the glass he held, Kurama's mouth fell open. "I'm going to have to talk to her. Hiei and I are no where near ready to talk about a permanent commitment. Not to mention, Hiei would never agree to a wedding. I also don't want her to say something that will freak him out and send him running."

Shiori laughed. "You might be right there. It's taken all these years to get Hiei this far. It's probably safe to say that Hiei has a fear of commitment."

With a smile, Kurama nodded. "Phobia might be a better word. Oh boy, are the two of them going to keep me jumping while we work this all out."

Giving her son a hug, Shiori smiled. "I have full confidence that in the end you, Hiei and Jewel will be just fine."

Smiling at her optimism, Kurama took his mother's hand and went to join the others. Shiori and Kazuya didn't stay long after that. This finally left the demon family alone to develop their relationship.

* * *

Jewel jumped out of the tub into Kurama's arms. When he wrapped her in the warm towel he held, Jewel cuddled against him. "Poppy, is Daddy alright? He hasn't been acting really weird tonight."

Kurama wasn't surprised that their inquisitive daughter had noticed. He too had noticed Hiei's mood. It hadn't taken Kurama long to calculate the time since Jewel's birthday and realize it was mating season. Kurama had wondered if mating season would effect Hiei differently now that they had become lovers. According to the books he'd read, a mated fire demon wouldn't feel the urgency to rut as strongly as a fire demon that was not sexually active.

Though they had been lovers for almost two months now, Hiei had yet to claim him as his mate. Thinking Hiei's need to rut would intensify, Kurama had hurried dinner and was putting Jewel to bed early. "Don't worry Sweetheart, as soon as you're in bed, I'll take care of Hiei."

With a mischievous grin, Jewel giggled. "You mean you're going to kiss him, don't you Poppy? Daddy's been kissing you and touching you all day. It's like he can't get enough of you."

Trying not to blush, Kurama carried Jewel to her room and got her a nightgown. "Jewel, there are times when grownups, especially demons, need… extra affection from their… partner. It's one of those private times Grandma talked about, so it's important that you stay in your own bed tonight."

Crawling in her bed, Jewel nodded. "Alright Poppy. You and Daddy can have all the private kissing time you want, because since you and Daddy started kissing, he stays here with us almost all the time now."

Feeling the warmth creep up his cheeks again, Kurama smiled. "It is nice having him here with us, isn't it my precious Jewel? Alright, you get some sleep, and we'll see you in the morning."

Giving him a hug and kiss, Jewel snuggled under the covers. "G'night Poppy. Give Daddy a kiss from me."

Turning out the light and closing the door, Kurama went looking for his lover. Hearing a noise from his room, Kurama pushed open the door. His body flushed and hardened as he saw Hiei naked on the bed, stroking his erection. Seeing the redhead, Hiei panted. "Need you Fox."


	10. Chapter 10

Since you wonderful perverts sent me so many reviews, I decided to reward you with a rather kinky lemon this time. I hope you like it.

I'm glad to see I'm keeping most of you guessing. There were a lot of good ideas about the demon laws and of course about the nightmare. There was only one correct guess on Jewel's teacher though (and I thought that one would be obvious). That is the one question that will get answered in this chapter. It wouldn't be a good story if I gave everything away too quickly.

Enjoy, and please keep up those awesome reviews.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters. The only payment I ask is your wonderful reviews.

**Chapter 10**

Hearing a noise from his room, Kurama pushed open the door. His body flushed and hardened as he saw Hiei naked on the bed, stroking his erection. Seeing the redhead, Hiei panted. "Need you Fox."

Closing and locking the door behind him, Kurama smiled at his lover. "Just give me a minute to get ready and I'll put my mouth where your hand is Koibito."

Leaning on one elbow, Hiei continued to stroke himself as Kurama undressed. Hiei growled his appreciation when Kurama stood naked before him. Reaching into his hair, Kurama withdrew two seeds, one of which he tossed toward the door. With a subtle flare of his ki, it grew to cover the door and wall with sound absorbing vines. The other grew into the little white pods that were Kurama demon birth control.

Making his way to the bed, Kurama dodged when Hiei made a grab for him. "Patience Lover. I'm just getting the lube."

Kurama barely had time to open the nightstand drawer and grab the lube before Hiei got a hand on him and yanked him down on the bed. Firm fingers in his long red hair guided Kurama's head between Hiei's legs. No words were needed for Kurama to figure out what Hiei wanted. Parting his lips, Kurama allowed Hiei to slide his length deep in his mouth causing the fire demon to moan. "More Fox!"

Curiously, Kurama looked up at his lover. Hiei was always demanding in seeking his pleasure during mating season, but he always seemed out of control and never spoke a word. Now, Kurama could see him struggling for control and his words sounded forced. "K'rama!"

Turning his attention to his lover's need, Kurama's mouth bobbed and sucked, making Hiei moan louder. Reaching down, Hiei grabbed the back of Kurama's head and thrust into his mouth several times before grabbing Kurama by the upper arms and pulling him up.

Luckily, Kurama had the forethought to coat his hand with lube as he went down on Hiei. With a quick swipe of his hand as he was hauled up, left Hiei's erection slick with lube. Even that wasn't enough though to prepare the redhead for when Hiei grabbed his hips and he was impaled on the fire demon's erection. Kurama's cry went unnoticed as Hiei thrust deep inside him. Reaching for Hiei's fingers where they pierced into his hips, Kurama tired unsuccessfully to get the fire demon to ease up.

With his mind and body reeling with both pain and pleasure, Kurama gasped down at his lover. "Hiei… please!"

In the past, Kurama had tried many times to reach the fire demon. For the first time, it appeared he did. "Kurama?"

Hiei's fingers loosened, allowing Kurama a moment's reprieve. Collapsing against Hiei's chest, Kurama panted. "It's alright Hiei, don't stop."

Confused, Hiei shook his head and blinked several times. After a moment though, the heat in his body took back over and Kurama was rolled beneath him. When Hiei's mouth descended on his neck, Kurama yelped as the fire demon's fangs grazed along the surface of his skin. A moment later Hiei's warm tongue licked along the trail of blood he'd left on Kurama's flesh.

When Hiei raised his head, Kurama reached up to cup his cheeks. Missing the kisses he'd been receiving since he and Hiei had become lovers, Kurama attempted to pull him down for a kiss. Hiei however had other ideas. Grabbing Kurama's wrists in his strong grasp, Hiei pinned the redhead's hands at his side. This left Hiei free to use his fangs to nip at Kurama's flesh before licking away the blood.

Though his human body was being abused, the demon in him loved what Hiei was doing to him. "Gods Hiei, PLEASE! Touch me Hiei! Stroke me… I need you!"

Through the fog in his mind, Hiei heard his fox's desperate plea. Raising his head to watch the redhead, Hiei reached between them to stroke Kurama's erection. Gripping Hiei's shoulder with his now freed hand, it only took a moment before Kurama cried out his release. "HIEI!"

Even with Kurama collapsed beneath him, Hiei continued to thrust into the redhead's pliant body. "Fox… need you!"

Barely able to move, Kurama looked up at him and smiled. "I know Fire-Fly. I'm ready."

In a swirl of energy, the redhead was gone and Hiei's beautiful silver Youko lay beneath him. "Now Lover, let's have some real fun."

Kurama leaned up, but again he was denied a kiss as Hiei pulled out of him with a growl. "MY FOX!"

With a firm shove, Kurama was turned and forced onto his knees. Better prepared for Hiei's assault than the redhead, the Youko only gasped in surprise when Hiei took him hard. Kurama's back arched in pain when Hiei drew his nails down the Youko's back. A moment later Kurama was moaning in pleasure as the fire demon licked at his bloody flesh.

Turned on beyond belief, Kurama was putty in Hiei's strong hands as they made love throughout the night. Even knowing that Hiei would probably be gone when he woke, by dawn Kurama collapsed from exhaustion. As he slept, little did he know that Hiei watched.

Sitting in the window sill, Hiei stared out at the rising sun. Occasionally he would turn to look at his lover. The sight of the beautiful Youko sprawled, bruised and bloody, on the bed made Hiei cringe and turn away in disgust. Wondering what had caused him to take his fox so brutally, Hiei could draw only one conclusion… mating season.

Several years ago, Hiei had begun to feel the pull of his fire demon hormones. He knew that in Makai, with so many willing demons, it would be impossible to fight the instinct to rut. So Hiei had come to the Ningenkai. He'd found a cave deep in the mountains in an isolated area several miles north of the temple. Each year he secluded himself there until the wave of hormones passed. Each year he woke two days later, his clothes torn and his body smelling of sex, with no memory of what had occurred. Since he was still alone in the cave, he'd always assumed that he'd torn his clothes off and used his hand to pleasure himself.

This year, Hiei hoped things would be different. He hoped that having Kurama as his lover would calm his hormones, and for once, mating season would pass without incident. Instead, Hiei had been so turned on by having his lover so close, he'd been unable to think rationally. Knowing that Kurama would quench his body's desires as soon as Jewel went to bed, Hiei had managed to keep his body in check, but just barely.

For the first time in over five years Hiei didn't black out. Unfortunately, that memory was not entirely a pleasant one. He'd been right that Kurama would quench his desires, but he hadn't expected to be unable to control his need for dominance, or his thirst for blood. Kurama's bruised and bloody body was evidence of that.

Knowing he shouldn't just sit there, Hiei hopped down from the window and went to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, he took a basin from under the sink and filled it with warm water. Gathering towels, Hiei went to sit beside Kurama. Gently and meticulously, Hiei washed the Youko. Carefully, he fed ki to each of the scratches and bites he had inflicted, helping them to heal.

As he worked, Kurama would smile or moan softly in his sleep. When he finished, Hiei covered Kurama with a clean sheet and cleaned up his mess. He was about to go back to sitting in the window when he heard Jewel knock softly. "Poppy? Daddy?"

Moving towards the door, Hiei suddenly realized that the vines from the previous night were gone. Leaning down he picked up a lone seed that lay on the floor and tucked it in his pocket. Opening the door, Hiei signaled with a finger to his lips for Jewel to be quiet. Taking the hint, Jewel nodded and whispered. "Morning Daddy. Is Poppy still sleeping?"

Glancing over his shoulder for conformation, Hiei nodded and whispered back. "He's… really tired. I want you to get your own breakfast this morning, then play quietly so he can sleep."

Grinning as if they shared a secret, Jewel nodded. "If I keep it low can I watch cartoons?"

As much as he hated the mindless habit human children had of watching TV, Hiei gave his consent. "Alright, but only the shows Kurama has said you can watch."

Smiling happily, Jewel blew him as kiss as she turned away. "Thank you Daddy."

Closing the door, Hiei was about to return to his seat in the window when Kurama murmured. "Thank you Fire-Fly, I'll go check on her in a few minutes."

Moving to the bed, Hiei sighed, unable to meet Kurama's eyes. "Jewel's fine Fox. It's you I…"

When Hiei's voice trailed away, Kurama sat up and held a hand out to him. Hesitantly, Hiei took the offered hand and sat beside the Youko. "Hiei, I'm fine. Last night was unbelievable. There's nothing better than no holds barred, demon sex."

Ruby eyes glared at Kurama. "How the hell can you say that? Look what I did to you? You look more like you've been in a fight than made love to."

Much to Hiei's surprise, Kurama laughed. "Oh Hiei, don't you know that most demons are either sadists or masochistic? Now, don't misunderstand, I love it best when you make love to me. Once in a while though, I like a little pain with my pleasure. It really turns me on, and reminds me of who and what I am."

Seeing that Hiei wasn't totally convinced, Kurama tried teasing him. "What about you Hiei? You obviously liked it, you were insatiable last night. I never took you for a little vampire though. Tell me, which is sweeter, my demon blood, or my human blood?"

Hiei was startled that just thinking about the taste of Kurama's blood could turn him on. Annoyed, Hiei growled. "Stupid Fox! The way I acted last night, I'm no better than that bastard that sired Jewel. Now change forms so I can get you cleaned up and assess the damage."

Before Kurama could respond, Hiei went into the bathroom. By the time he returned with towels and the basin full of water, Kurama had changed forms. Wanting to give Hiei time to calm down, the redhead sat quietly while his lover tended him. When Hiei finished and would have turned away, Kurama grabbed him and pulled him close. It took Hiei a minute, but he finally relaxed in Kurama's arms. "Hiei, I love that you needed me last night. I hope that no matter what you need, you know I will always be here for you."

Pulling back, Hiei gently took one of Kurama's bruised wrists in his hand. "My needs shouldn't hurt you Kurama."

Seeing how important this was to Hiei, Kurama nodded. "Alright Hiei, we'll work on that part. I hope that doesn't mean we'll never have rough sex though. It's really exciting when you get all forceful with me. I loved it when you held me down and had your way with me."

Responding to the redhead's playfulness, Hiei grunted. "Shut up Fox, you're making me hard."

Nibbling at Hiei's neck, Kurama purred. "I know how to take care of that problem Koi."

Hiei growled. "Not now Kurama, I don't want to hurt you again."

Grinning at him, Kurama pouted. "I'll let you off the hook this time Fire-Fly, but it's going to cost you a kiss."

Joining his fox's fun, Hiei smirked. "A whole kiss Fox? That's a high price to pay, but I think I can handle it."

As he claimed Kurama's lips in a passionate kiss. Burying his fingers in Kurama's thick red hair, he deepened the kiss. As he did so, Hiei couldn't help but realize that, just like Jewel's sire, he had not only taken Kurama without preparing him properly, but he hadn't kissed him even once while they made love. Angry with the similarities to the demon he both loathed and envied, Hiei pushed the thought from his mind. Using his kiss, Hiei tried to make amends to his lover for neglecting him last night.

Minutes later, when the kiss finally ended, Kurama cuddled against Hiei with a contented sigh. Even without words, Kurama recognized the apology in Hiei's kiss. He also sensed a need in his lover that he knew would go unspoken without prompting. "Thank you Hiei, but you have nothing to apologize for. It's okay if you need to go. You have a lot on your mind right now, and I know you think best when you are running and fighting in Makai. Just make sure you say goodbye to Jewel before you go."

Surprised at Kurama's insight, Hiei shook his head. "You know me too well Fox. I don't think I should leave you like this though."

Smiling, Kurama gave him a quick kiss. "I'll be fine Hiei, so long as you promise to come back soon."

Torn between his fox and his need to run, Hiei hesitated. Seeing this, Kurama gave him a playful shove. "Go on Fire-Fly. Tell Jewel I'm going to take a shower and then I'll be down. See you when you get back."

Not giving Hiei a chance to decline his offer, Kurama scooted off the bed and went into the bathroom. With a resigned sigh, Hiei left the room.

* * *

In the months that followed mating season, Kurama's ease at accepting Hiei's need for freedom, helped the fire demon settle into their new relationship. Little did Hiei know that Kurama frequently used his time away to take Jewel to Makai to train.

Holding Kurama's hand, Jewel's big green eyes looked up at the Youko. "Poppy, why didn't we just come to Makai with Daddy when he left yesterday?"

Golden eyes smiled down at his daughter. "Hiei had to work, and you, young lady, are here to train."

Kurama grinned at her pout. "When can I show Daddy all the cool stuff I've learned with Sensei? I want him to be proud of me."

Swooping her up in his arms, Kurama nuzzled her cheek. "Hiei and I are always proud of you Sweetheart. Your powers need to stay a secret though. I can't explain it right now, but it's very important that no one learn about your powers, even Hiei."

When Jewel would have responded, she felt Kurama stiffen. Demon instinct kept her silent when Kurama set her down and withdrew his weapon. Hugging close to his leg, Jewel watched intently as Kurama's Youko ears turned to pick up any unusual sounds. Suddenly, faster than she could see, Kurama's whip snapped, cutting away the brush to their left.

Hiding behind the fallen foliage were two demons. One a horned ram-like creature, the other had green hair, yellow eyes and a lizard's tail. In an attempt to intimidate them, the ram tossed his head and puffing out his chest. "Look what we have here, a Youko and his kit. It's our lucky day Fezz, we can fuck the big one and eat the little one."

A forked tongue slithered from the lizard's mouth as he looked at his partner. "We haven't eaten in a week Rambo, and I'm hungry. Maybe we should eat the big one and…"

With a flick of his wrist, Kurama didn't allow the lizard to finish his disgusting suggestion. Seeing his partner's head separated from his body, the ram started to back away. "You know, I'm not that hungry after all."

After having his kit threatened, Kurama wasn't in the mood to be generous. Before the ram could take two steps, he was grabbed by a large plant. As Kurama picked Jewel up and walked away, the ram's screams of terror rang through the forest.

In his arms, Jewel's eyes were huge as she looked at Kurama. "Poppy, I didn't know you could do stuff like that."

Carefully monitoring their surroundings, Kurama grinned down at her. "Maybe now you will believe that I am a powerful demon. I've tried to shield you from seeing things like that Jewel, but after you were so frightened by your nightmare a few months ago, I've changed my mind. Not only do you have to know that such evil exists, both here and in the Ningenkai, you also need to know that Hiei isn't the only one who can protect you."

Nuzzling into his neck, Jewel nodded. "I believe you Poppy, and I promise never to doubt you again."

Less than an hour later, Kurama and Jewel arrived at their destination. High in the snow capped mountains, west of Tourin, was a large cabin. Approaching cautiously, Kurama was alert for any sign of trouble. After a moment a demon came around the side of the cabin. Seeing them, he waved. "Kurama, Jewel, welcome."

Squirming out of Kurama's arms, Jewel rushed to the demon. When she stood just before him, Jewel bowed. "Master Touya, it's nice to see you again."

Ruffling her hair, Touya grinned down at her. "It's a pleasure to see you too Miss Jewel. Have you been able to practice at all since you were last here?"

Bowing her head, Jewel shrugged. "Only a little Sensei. A couple of times when Daddy was gone, Poppy let me practice in the back yard."

Turning to the Youko, Touya scowled. "Kurama, how is she ever to learn if she's not allowed to practice?"

Kurama's golden eyes held Touya's blue ones. "She will just have to work harder when she's here then Touya, because for now, her powers are to remain a secret."

Confused, Touya shook his head. "I still don't understand the harm in letting Hiei know about her powers. As the Forbid…"

Kurama's sharp growl of "TOUYA!", silenced the ice apparition. Giving the Youko a curious look, Touya suddenly had a revelation. Seeing Touya's look change to one of understanding, Kurama knelt next to his daughter. "Jewel, why don't you go to the training field and begin practicing. Touya will join you shortly."

Giving the two grownups a weary look, Jewel finally shrugged and ran to the side of the cabin. Rising, Kurama waited for Touya to speak. "Jewel's not just any ice apparition, she's a Koorime. If Hiei figured that out he'd know she was his. Why don't you want him to know Kurama?"

With a big sigh, Kurama looked to where Jewel was using her powers to create little snow flurries. "It's a long story my friend. A story, that when it is told, needs to be told to Hiei first."

Nodding, Touya turned and lead Kurama toward the cabin. "Have it your way Kurama. I just hope you are prepared for when Hiei finally finds out the truth."

Resting a hand on Touya's shoulder, Kurama followed. "Thank you for understanding. Speaking of our significant others, where's Jin?"

Touya smirked. "He's on an assignment. He'll be back in a few days. Even in these times of peace, the Shinobi still have duties. Now why don't you go inside and get warm by the fire while Jewel and I have a little fun."

* * *

The next morning, Kurama came out of the cabin to watch Touya work with Jewel. The redhead smiled proudly when his daughter created an icy rose in the palm of her hand. He gave a little jump when she raised her energy and the rose exploded into razor sharp shards, much like his razor sharp rose petals. Giggling happily at being able to startled her parent, Jewel's energy rose again and Kurama felt the temperature of the air around him drop dramatically and saw ice form along the ground around her.

Grinning back at her, Kurama playfully rubbed his arms. "Brrr, it suddenly got cold out here."

A quick turn of Touya's head and Kurama's senses went on alert. Kurama's heart sank at what his senses picked up. Feeling Jewel hugging his leg seeking protection, Kurama caressed the back of her head. "It's alright Sweetheart, there is nothing to fear. Keep working with Touya, and I'll be back in a just a bit."

Knowing better than to disobey him, Jewel reluctantly released him and went to Touya. Walking towards the trees surrounding Jin and Touya's land, Kurama felt as if he were walking to his doom. Stopping beneath one of the large trees, Kurama thought his heart would pound right out of his chest as he looked up at Hiei.

Kurama didn't have more than a moment to wait until Hiei dropped down beside him. One look at the fire in Hiei's ruby eyes and Kurama knew he was furious. "I heard rumors that Youko Kurama had been spotted in Makai, but I didn't want to believe them. If they were true then my lover was keeping secrets from me… even lying to me. Obviously, my spies didn't lie."

Knowing he needed to say something, Kurama opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Disgusted, Hiei turned away to watch Jewel with Touya. Kurama flinched when Hiei growled. "You told me you were through with him! You told me that he wasn't part of Jewel's life 1 Now I find you're not only still seeing him, but bringing Jewel to train with him!"

Realizing that Hiei thought Touya was Jewel's father, Kurama reached for him. "Hiei, it's not…"

Snatching his arm out of reach, Hiei turned on him. "Shut the hell up Kurama! I don't want to hear any more of your lies! Just tell me this… did you sleep with him?"

Drawing a deep breath, Kurama shook his head. "No! Hiei, I would never…"

Raising his hand, Hiei cut him off. "Enough! Take Jewel and go home! I need to think, then we'll talk."

Without another word, Hiei flitted away. Closing his eyes, Kurama stood there several minutes contemplating what to do. Realizing that Hiei could still be watching, Kurama knew he needed to follow Hiei's order. Turning, Kurama sprinted back to the cabin. Seeing him, Jewel rushed to him and jumped into his arms. "Poppy, is everything alright?"

Trying to sound calm, Kurama gave her a little smile. "Yes Baby, everything is fine. Something has come up though, and we need to go straight home. Go thank Touya and say goodbye while I get our things."

Quickly, Kurama went into the cabin and gathered their things. Returning a moment later, Kurama looked at his friend. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but…"

When Kurama's voice trialed away, Touya nodded. "I understand Kurama. Are you going to be alright?"

Kurama nodded, then slipped into ancient Makai dialect to answer. He knew Touya would understand, but Jewel wouldn't. "I'll be fine, I just don't want to antagonize the situation any further. I don't think he'll do anything, but I want you to stay alert. When he saw the two of you using the same powers, he mistakenly got the idea that… we were lovers and you that you are the demon that sired my child."

Kurama was a little surprised when Touya laughed. "Kurama, you do know how to keep life interesting."

Grateful for Touya's understanding, Kurama said his goodbyes, then took Jewel's hand and headed down the mountain. Two hours later, they were standing at the entrance to the portal to the Ningenkai. Just before stepping through, Kurama turned and scanned the trees. Seeing Hiei watching them, Kurama silently mouthed 'I love you', then he and Jewel stepped through the portal.

* * *

Sitting on a bench in the park, Shiori looked up from her book to watch Jewel. "Be careful Jewel. Don't swing too high."

The play area was small, and nestled deep in the park, so there were rarely any other children there. Jewel didn't like the larger playground at the front of the park, saying that there were too many children there. Since Jewel was playing happily, Shiori returned to her book. She didn't see Jewel jump off of the swing and go to the slide. Shiori also didn't see the man that approached her granddaughter and took her by the arm.

Jewel gasped when her arm was grabbed. She tried to pull away but the man was too strong. "Let me go!"

Jagged yellow teeth grinned back at her as the man reached out with his free hand to inspect the pendant that hung from her neck. "What do we have here?"

Trying to snatch it back from him, Jewel cried. "Don't touch that! It's my Daddy's!"

Shiori looked up at Jewel's cry, dropped her book, and went running to help her. "JEWEL! Let go of my granddaughter!"

When the man's eyes glowed red at Shiori, Jewel gasp, realizing he was a demon. When Shiori rushed at him, the demon's energy fluttered and suddenly there were two of him. Jewel screamed when the second demon backhanded Shiori. Seeing her beloved grandmother fly back then lay crumpled on the ground, Jewel cried out. "GRANDMA!"

Clearly sensing his demon energy now, Jewel tried to pull away. What had once looked like an ordinary man, was now a snarling, red eyed demon with fangs and claws. "You're not getting away from me you little brat. If that gem is your father's, then you must be the spawn of the Forbidden Child. That means you probably cry tear gems too. I'm going to be rich!"

When the demon yanked Hiei's gem from her neck, Jewel screamed.

XXXXX

As he entered the park, the hair on the back of Kurama's neck began to bristle. Sensing a demon, the redhead immediately raced toward Jewel's favorite playground. Just as he approached it he heard Jewel's terrified scream.


	11. Chapter 11

You know, it always amazes me when I've planned a story out so carefully, then I take a left turn and end up in a whole other place. For the most part this is turning out like I planned, but I didn't plan for us to be where we end up at the end of this chapter. I hope you'll think it was an interesting new idea.

As always, thank you for the great reviews. I can't believe how many reviews this story has gotten. Enjoy, and please keep reviewing.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters. The only payment I ask is your wonderful reviews.

**Chapter 11**

The scene that met Kurama's eyes as he entered the playground nearly stopped his heart. Shiori was on the ground, trying to crawl away from the demon looming over her. Beyond her, Jewel struggled at the hands of an identical demon. Without missing a step, Kurama rushed forward. "JEWEL! Freeze him!"

The instant she had Kurama's permission, Jewel's energy surged forward. The demon that held her however was fast, and the moment he felt his hand freezing, he released her and jumped back. "Oh, so we're going to play huh?"

By the time Kurama was within shot of the demon over Shiori and had sliced him down, six other demons, identical to the first, were between him and Jewel. Shiori screamed as bloody, dismembered pieces of the demon over her fell to the ground. "SHUUICCHI!"

With his eyes locked on his opponents, Kurama pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and tossed his at Shiori. "Mother, call Yusuke and Kuwabara and get them down here! NOW!"

Momentarily shocked, Shiori watched in horror as her son, wielding a long, thorned whip, advanced on the ugly creatures that had suddenly appeared. Seeking out her granddaughter, Shiori gasped when she found Jewel, wrapped in vines and hanging high in the trees. As Kurama's whip lashed out at his opponents, Shiori's shacking hands opened his phone and began searching the numbers.

When Kurama easily mowed down the first of the demons before him, they began multiplying. Before long, Kurama was surrounded. Using the vegetation around him, Kurama began attacking from both sides. This wasn't enough to protect him when they launched their own assault. Ignoring the pain from their blows, Kurama kept fighting.

At first Kurama thought they were identical, then he realized their weapons varied. Some used hand to hand combat with new demons striking at him almost as fast as he could kill them. Others hit him from a distance with energy blasts and still others had knives, swords and scythes. Jewel and Shiori both screamed when one particularly vicious attack nearly severed Kurama's left leg just below the knee.

Falling to the ground, Kurama struggled to remain conscious. Before he could black out, Kurama raised his energy and transformed to his Youko form. Ignoring Shiori's cries, Kurama rose to his full demon height and began taking out demons. He knew there was no way he could win this fight unless he took out the host demon. Golden eyes scanned for signs of which of them was the real demon.

One of them, hanging back from the others, had noticed that the vines protecting Jewel had slackened when the redhead had gone down. Seeing that he was favoring the hand Jewel had frozen, Kurama knew he had found his target. Fighting and slicing his way toward the demon, the Youko took several vicious hits. If he could just take that one demon out, this whole fight would be over.

Jewel screamed when a cut to Kurama's side took him to his knees. "POPPY!"

Weakened, the vines suspending her slackened more, and Jewel now dangled just out of the demon's reach. Kurama aimed a rose dart at the demon's heart just as one of his clones, delivered a brutal blow to his back. The dart missed the mark, only grazing the demon's shoulder, and Kurama watched in horror as Jewel fell into the demon's arms. "Ha ha ha, now I've got you! Finish him!"

As the demon carried her away Kurama could hear Jewel's scream, then abruptly it stopped. The remaining clones, circled Kurama with the intent of finishing him off. In an attempt to shield himself from their attack, Kurama raised what was left of his energy to form a barrier. He knew it wouldn't hold, but with any luck, Yusuke and Kuwabara would arrive before it failed.

Feeling a sudden blast of heat, Kurama looked through his shield to see the remaining demons go up in flames. Dropping his shield, Kurama would have collapsed to the ground, but instead found himself cradled in Hiei's arms. "He took our baby Hiei. Please, save our baby."

Kurama had barely breathed the last words before he slipped into oblivion. Laying Kurama gently on the ground, Hiei was about to flit off when he heard Shiori's terrified voice. "They have Jewel! I need to call the police!"

Roughly grabbing her arm, Hiei's gaze bore into her. "If you do, Kurama will die! Get the detect… er Yusuke!"

Faster than Shiori could blink, Hiei was gone. Shaking violently, Shiori looked down at the creature on the ground. Could this monster really be her son? He had pointy ears and a long silver tail. His long silver hair was streaked with blood. His body too was covered in burns and cuts, and the one on his side was bleeding profusely. With a trembling hand covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream, Shiori knelt beside the creature. Knowing she needed to do something, Shiori took off her sweater and pressed it into the wound in his side.

That was how Kuwabara found them a few minutes later. Shiori screamed when the big man knelt beside her and touched her shoulder. "Shhh. It's alright Shiori, it's only me. Here, let me get that."

Sitting back on her heals, Shiori watched in fascination as Kuwabara inspected the creature's injuries. Though she didn't understand why, under his gentle touch, the large gash in the creatures side slowly stopped bleeding. It took her a moment to remember that Kuwabara was a doctor, and contributed it to that. Her human senses weren't strong enough to be aware of the ki he fed into Kurama's wound to stop the bleeding.

A moment later a shout from behind them, drew their attention. "Son of a bitch! It looks like a war zone. Damn it, where's Jewel?"

Tears welled in Shiori's eyes as she looked at Yusuke. "They took her! Shuuichi fought them, but was hurt really bad. Then that… thing… with the fox ears appeared. He almost saved her, but the monster took her and got away. Hiei came and killed the ones that were left, then he took off after Jewel. What do we do?"

Reaching into his pocket, Yusuke pulled out what looked like a compact and flipped it open. "Koenma, there's been a demon attack. Jewel's been taken. Kurama's hurt bad. I need transport for Kuwabara to get him to the temple and clean up at this location. I'm going after Hiei and Jewel."

Not waiting for an answer, Yusuke flipped the communicator closed. "Shiori, stay with Kuwabara. He'll take care of things here. I'm going to see if I can help Hiei."

Yusuke was about to rush off when he suddenly turned and looked at Kuwabara. "How's Kurama?"

Ignoring Shiori's gasp at the silver Youko being called by her son's nickname, Kuwabara nodded. "Yukina and I can take care of him. If that bastard could do this to Kurama, Hiei's going to need help."

With one last look at his fallen friend, Yusuke sped away. Once he was gone, Shiori turned to Kuwabara. "Kazuma, we can't just let them search for Jewel alone. We need to call the police."

Calmly, Kuwabara held out his hand to Shiori, indicating for her to give him the cell phone. Reluctantly, she placed it in his hand. "Shiori, you have to trust us. Help is already on the way. If we call the police, you may never see your son again."

As he finished speaking, Kuwabara turned. A moment later, Shiori gasped in surprise when Botan flew in on an oar. "Kuwabara, we need to hurry. Someone heard the screaming and called the police, they'll be here soon."

Landing next to Kurama, Botan grimaced at his injuries. Knowing time was of the essence, Kuwabara carefully picked Kurama up. Shiori watched in amazement when Botan waved her hand the space in front of her split right before her eyes. Unfazed by the phenomenon, Kuwabara stepped forward. "Come Shiori, stay close to me. Botan, will you be alright?"

Botan nodded. "The cleanup team was right behind me. We'll handle things here, just take care of Kurama."

With Shiori at his side, Kuwabara stepped through the portal. Following him, Shiori felt disoriented when a moment later they were standing at the entrance to a temple. Before she could question what had happened, Yukina was pushing open the gates and ushering them inside. "The treatment room is all ready Kazuma. Let's get him inside."

Not knowing what else to do, Shiori followed close behind. As if the events of the last hour weren't confusing enough, Shiori watched as Kuwabara and Yukina began cleaning and treating the fox like creature's injuries. Her eyes widened in fascination when one by one the wounds began to heal.

As they worked, neither Kuwabara nor Yukina saw the look in Shiori's eyes as she clutched her hands to her chest and backed against the wall. When the worst of Kurama's injuries were healed, the Youko began to stir. With a gasp, Kurama tried to sit up. "Jewel! Hiei! Kuwabara, let me go! I have to get to my family!"

Holding the Youko down, Kuwabara tried to reason with him. "Damn it Kurama, you need to lie still! The wounds have stopped bleeding, but you still need to heal. Now, according to Shiori, Shuuichi is hurt pretty bad. You need to change so we can take care of him."

Hearing his mother's name, Kurama fell back to the bed. Dreading what he would find, the Youko looked past his friends to see Shiori against the wall. Just as he'd always feared, there was a look of pure horror on her face as she looked back at him. With a sigh, Kurama whispered. "I'm sorry."

Before changing forms, the Youko turned to his friends. "He took my baby."

Hoping his words were reassuring, Kuwabara nodded. "I know, but he's got both Hiei and Yusuke right behind him. They'll bring her home safe."

Closing his eyes, Kurama changed forms. The unconscious redhead didn't see his friends scramble to save him. Nor did he see Shiori begin to cry.

* * *

Struggling through the fog in his brain, Kurama slowly became aware of his surroundings. Judging from the soft mattress beneath him, Kurama knew he'd been moved from the treatment room to the bedroom he used at the temple. Opening his eyes, he looked around the dark room. At first he thought he was alone, then he spotted someone by the window. Pushing up on his elbow, Kurama called out hopefully. "Hiei?"

When the figure by the window stood, Kurama knew instantly that it wasn't his lover. "Shuuichi?"

Even in the dark, Kurama could make out his mother's form as she reached for the lamp on the dresser. They both blinked as their eyes adjusted to the light. When Shiori stood silently watching him, Kurama drew a deep breath. "Is there any word?"

Kurama couldn't help but notice that Shiori hadn't moved closer to the bed as she shook her head. "No, nothing yet."

When she fell silent, Kurama nodded. "Try not to worry Mother. Hiei and Yusuke are the best. They'll bring her back safe."

Hesitantly, Shiori took a step closer. "The best what Shuuichi? I've seen things in the past twenty-four hours that I didn't think were possible."

When Kurama struggled to sit up, Shiori finally pushed her fears aside and went to his side. With her help, Kurama was able to sit up and lean against the pillows she arranged behind him. "I know this has all been a shock Mother, but I promise, you are in no danger from me or my friends. If you'll allow me to, I'd like to explain."

After giving him a cautious look, Shiori finally turned to get the chair she'd been sitting on by the window. Setting it by the bed, Shiori took a seat. "Shuuichi, I heard you call that monster a demon, I even watched as you turned into one too. I saw you do things that are just not humanly possible. I also saw Botan fly, and Yukina heal you in a matter of minutes."

Kurama couldn't help but give her a little smile. "As you've probably deduced Mother, some of us are demons. That would include me, Hiei, Jewel, Yusuke and Yukina. As for Botan… she is a fairy girl from Reikai. Kuwabara and Keiko are both human however."

Seeing her look of confusion, Kurama sighed. "Perhaps we should start from the beginning."

For the next hour Kurama told the story of how the soul of an ancient Youko thief had taken possession of her unborn child. He then told her how he'd met Hiei and later Yusuke and Kuwabara. He also told her about some of their work as Reikai Tantei There were a few details he left out. One of which was Jewel's true parentage. He knew that secret would be out soon, but felt that Hiei deserved to be told before anyone else.

In the end Shiori had one important question. "Are you still my son?"

The look Kurama gave her held a hint of uncertainty. "In either of my forms, I exist because of you. If you'll have me, I will always be your son."

With tears welling in her eyes Shiori leaned forward and took him in her arms. "Oh Shuuichi, I love you so much."

With a sigh of relief, Kurama stroked her hair and whispered back. "I love you too Mother."

While they had been talking, the morning sun began to rise. Now, as it shined brightly in the window, there was a knock on the door and Yukina poked her head in. "Good, you're awake. Oh Shiori, have you been in here all night? You must be exhausted."

Still holding Kurama's hands, Shiori gave her a big smile. "I'm fine Yukina, now that I know my son is alright."

As Yukina came into the room, Kuwabara appeared in the doorway. No words were spoken between the two men as Kurama looked at him hopefully, and Kuwabara shook his head sadly. Looking away to hide his disappointment, Kurama tried to get up. "If you ladies will allow me to get dressed, I need to go find my family."

Alarmed, Yukina prevented him from rising. "You are staying right there Kurama. That demon nearly severed your leg yesterday. I've healed the bone and muscle as best I can, the rest will take time. If you try to walk on that leg now, you could lose it. The Youko isn't in much better shape than you are."

Angrily, Kurama growled at her. "Damn it Yukina, I can't just lie here while that bastard has my daughter!"

They all gasped and turned when Yusuke spoke from the doorway. "You can and you will Kurama, even if we have to tie you down and ward you. Jewel will need you alive and well when we find her. I searched all night but lost Hiei's trial before dawn. I contacted Yomi and Mukuro this morning. Hell, the armies of all three lords of Makai are looking for her right now. That demon doesn't stand a chance."

Only slightly comforted by Yusuke's words, Kurama lay back against the pillows. "I wish I knew what he wanted her for. Maybe it would help you find her."

A little gasp from Shiori's drew everyone's attention. "I don't know if it will help, but the… demon… that took Jewel said something about gems. He called her the spawn of the Forbidden Child and shouted that he was going to be rich."

Kurama's mind was racing. "Yusuke, where were you when you lost Hiei? What direction was he headed?"

Frowning, Yusuke mentally retraced his movements. "At first it seemed they were headed towards Gandura. Then they headed south. I lost the trail in a snow storm near…"

Yusuke stopped when Yukina gasped. "Kurama, you don't think he'd give her to them do you?"

Red hair swayed as Kurama shook his head. "Not give her Yukina, sell her. Yusuke, get the word out that he's headed for the glacier region in the south. If he can find it, he's taking her to Koorime Island."

* * *

Frustrated, Hiei swore as he killed another of the demon's clones. Every time he thought he had the demon trapped, one of his clones would lead him on a wild goose chase, causing him to have to retrace his steps. This had been going on for two days now. Some how the demon was masking Jewel's scent and energy making it impossible for Hiei to track her, even with the Jagon.

The one thing that kept Hiei hopeful was, when ever the demon stopped to rest, he would put Jewel down, leaving evidence that she was still alive. At first Hiei was passing these resting points over as insignificant, then yesterday he spotted something scratched in the dirt. It was so well camouflaged that he almost missed it, but clearly it was an arrow pointing him south.

After that he inspected each rest area more closely, and each time he had found another arrow. Proud of the little girl he had learned to love like a daughter, Hiei pushed himself harder to regain the ground he'd lost chasing that last clone. Keeping to the trees so he wasn't slowed by the snow, Hiei wondered why the demon would bring Jewel so far south. Demon's by nature didn't like the cold, so other than the occasional tribe of ice apparitions, there weren't many villages south of Yomi's territory.

Spotting their latest rest area, Hiei flitted down from the trees. After a quick search of the ground, Hiei feared Jewel might not have been able to leave him a sign. Then suddenly he noticed a second set of footprints by a fallen tree a little ways from the main rest site. The small size of the footprints told him that Jewel must have moved further away from the demon.

Checking the area closely Hiei still didn't see a sign. Just when he was going to give up and follow his instincts, he saw a strange pattern in the snow that covered the fallen tree. On closer inspection, Hiei saw that a word had been hard frozen into the snow itself.

'_iland' _Though it was spelled the way a five year old would spell it, Jewel was clearly trying to tell him 'island'. Going over the region in his head, Hiei could think of only one island that would be within a hundred miles of here… Koorime Island.

Now it made sense as to why the demon's movements had been so unpredictable. Koorime Island floated miles above Makai, usually staying in the south near the glacier region. The island however moved. Few demons knew where the island was going to be at any given time. With the aid of the Jagon, Hiei was one of the few who could find the illusive island.

Making the decision to trust Jewel's clue, Hiei focused the Jagon on Koorime Island. He wasn't surprised to find the island floating just a few miles east of where he was now. Ignoring the ki signature that told him the demon was now traveling west, Hiei went east. With any luck, the demon was trying to send him on another wild goose chase and he would intercept them before he actually found the Island.


	12. Chapter 12

Well, in case you haven't figured it out by now, I had no intention whatsoever of this story going to Koorime Island. Oh well, I think it came out pretty good. I hope you all approve of the way I did it. I try not to stray too far from what could be possible with the information given us in the manga or anime. I hope I accomplished that.

I'm posting this sooner that I usually would. This was actually one big chapter with the last chapter, but I'm evil and wanted to get two cliffies for the price of one, so I broke it up. I'm impatient though, and I couldn't wait to let you read the rest. I hope you'll leave me a review and let me know if you like it.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters. The only payment I ask is your wonderful reviews.

**Chapter 12**

Racing toward Koorime Island, Hiei couldn't help but wonder why the demon would be taking Jewel there. Then he remembered that Jewel wore his mother's tear gem. If a demon were to spot that, he might think she were a Koorime, especially if he were to see her use her ice powers.

One of his enemies could also mistake Jewel as his daughter, then she really would be in danger. This line of thinking suddenly made Hiei pause. If only Jewel really were his, then Kurama could be his too.

With his thoughts turning to Kurama, Hiei wondered if his lover was still alive. When he'd left him, the Youko had been gravely injured and his energy level dangerously low. Only a few days ago, Hiei was wondering if he could ever forgive Kurama for going back to Touya, now he just prayed the fox would still be there when he returned.

Since finding Kurama with Touya a week ago, Hiei had done a lot of thinking. He hadn't actually caught the fox cheating. All he had actually seen was the ice apparition training Jewel. Being that Touya would be the best one to train a child with ice powers, especially if he was her sire, Hiei couldn't entirely blame Kurama for that decision. He could however blame the fox for lying.

Another thing Hiei had to take into consideration was that Kurama had immediately obeyed his order to take Jewel and go home. Would Kurama have obeyed that order if he'd taken Touya back as his lover? More importantly, would he have whispered _'I love you' _to him?

After they'd been together during his last mating season, Hiei had been oddly disturbed by the similarities to his own recent behavior and that of Jewel's sire. Something else that disturbed him was Jewel's hair. One distinct characteristic in demon children is that they always got some characteristic of their hair color from their sire. How could Jewel's hair be black with red highlights when Touya's hair was bright blue with green bangs?

Deciding that these were only a few things that he and Kurama needed to discuss when he got back, Hiei pushed the thoughts away and focused again on saving Jewel. No matter what happened between them, he wouldn't let Kurama down.

Using the Jagon, Hiei knew he was almost directly under Koorime Island. With a quick scan of the area, Hiei was surprised to find he wasn't the only one to locate the island.A moment later, Hiei came to a small clearing. He was more than a little surprised to find all three lords of Makai waiting for him. Behind them was a sizable number of demons from each of their armies. Not knowing what to say, Hiei looked at Yusuke. Giving him a grin, Yusuke stepped forward to put an arm across his shoulders. "Don't look so surprised Hiei. You and Kurama have built some powerful alliances and have some good friends."

When Yusuke nodded to his left, Hiei saw Touya and Jin standing off to the side. Hiei was just about to explode that he didn't need the ice apparition's help when Touya mouthed the word _'fool' _at him, then slipped his arm around Jin. Hiei remained silent as Jin's ears wiggled happily, then he turned to give Touya a quick kiss.

Not sure what to do with the knowledge that Touya and Jin might be lovers, Hiei turned his attention back to Yusuke. "Do you have a plan Detective?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Well, we have the most powerful demons in Makai. A wind master to help us get on the island and, if needed, an ice master to help fight the ice maidens. Not to mention an army at our disposal. I'd say we go up there and get your kid back."

Hiei's eyes flashed momentarily to Touya, but saw no reaction to Yusuke calling Jewel his kid. A moment later, Mukuro's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Hiei, you've been on the island. There must be a better way to get us all up there besides Jin throwing us up in a gust of wind."

Nodding, Hiei opened the Jagon. A moment later he found what he was looking for. "Over by the cliff, there's a portal. It's concealed so no one will stumble on it by mistake. It works like a vortex, drawing anything that enters it up to the island. I don't think we'll need an army, but it wouldn't hurt to let them know they will give us Jewel without a fight, or we'll destroy them."

Stepping forward, Yomi surveyed the group. "Hiei, you and Yusuke go first. Mukuro and I will follow. Then Touya and Jin. That should be enough to make a pretty bold statement. Generals, if you don't hear from us in half an hour, begin sending troops up."

Three smartly dressed generals all snapped to attention and called out. "Yes Sir!"

That decided, Hiei and Yusuke headed for the portal. Hiei took a moment to show the others how to enter the portal, then stepped inside with Yusuke. Seconds later they were deposited on the surface of the island. Before the others could join them, Hiei turned to Yusuke and asked quietly. "Detective? How's my fox?"

Realizing Hiei had been waiting until they were alone to ask about Kurama, Yusuke smiled. "Kurama's going to be fine Hiei. He's just worried about his family. When Yukina wouldn't let him come help you, he put a few clues together and sent the search party to meet you here. Luckily Touya knew exactly where to find the island."

Before Hiei could question how Kurama would know the demon was bringing Jewel to Koorime Island, Yomi and Mukuro came through the portal. When Touya and Jin joined them the six demons went looking for Jewel.

It didn't take them long to find a commotion going on in the meeting hall at the center of town. Twenty Koorime jumped when Hiei blasted through the doors with five angry demons in tow. Hiei's anger grew when he saw Jewel struggling as she was held by two of the women. Not far from where they entered the hall, the demon Hiei had been chasing was counting out his finders fee of gold and Koorime tear gems.

Before Hiei could flit to his side, the demon had cloned himself. They now had ten additional demons to worry about. Needless to say the demon clones were far out matched. Jin was the first to move. With a powerful whirlwind on each hand, he smashed two of the demons into each other, cracking theirs skulls and killing them instantly.

Beside him, Touya sent ice shards at the next two, slicing them to ribbons in seconds. This attack drew murmurs from the Koorime. "That's the Shinobi ice master! His ice powers are rumored to exceed even ours."

Yomi and Mukuro each barely flicked a wrist and four more clones were vaporized. All of this happened so fast the clone's master didn't notice Hiei's blade at his throat until he attempted to create more clones. The fire demon's voice was so cold as the blade of his katana cut off the demon's ability to breathe, the sound even chilled the hearts of the ice maidens. "Watch, as the last of your pets dies at Yusuke's hand! Then you'll die at mine!"

Knowing Hiei wasn't in the mood to play, Yusuke took care of the last two clones with two quick blasts of his spirit gun. When the demon realized the danger he was in he tired to pull away from the blade at this throat and whimpered. "I didn't hurt her, honest. It's those bitches you want. They heard rumors that the Forbidden Child had a daughter and put a huge bounty out on her."

Having seen that Jewel was scared, but unharmed, Hiei believed the demon. "No, you didn't hurt her, but you did touch her, for that I will only sever your arms."

Faster than lightning, the demon's arms were sheered from his body. His scream was cut off when Hiei's blade returned to his throat. "Now, for hurting my fox, I would like nothing more than to hear your screams as I slowly torture you to death. He would enjoy hearing that I'd skinned you alive and fed you your own eyes, but I'm anxious to get his daughter back to him, so he will have to be happy with your death."

The demon never drew another breath as Hiei's katana sang through the air, slicing him to ribbons. Allowing the parts to fall to the floor, Hiei turned to the women holding Jewel. "Release her!"

When Jewel cried out "Daddy!", one of the women pulled Jewel protectively in front of her. "So, it is true. She is the child of the Imiko."

As Hiei cautiously moved forward, the demons behind him fanned out around the room, surrounding the group of women. At first the Koorime didn't seem concerned by the outsiders. That changed however when, Yusuke, Yomi and Mukuro flared their youki allowing the women to feel the extent of their power. Whispers of "it's the three kings" began circulating among the group.

Seeing that the woman that held Jewel must be the leader, Hiei kept his full attention on her. "I said release her!"

Clutching Jewel in front of her, the woman shrieked. "NEVER! This has to end! Your tainted bloodline cannot be allowed to continue!"

Beside her, the other woman looked terrified. "Remmi, he's not alone. He has the three lords of Makai with him and if I'm not mistaken, that is the Shinobi ice master. If we harm her, we'll all die."

Turning to her sister Koorime the leader's outburst continued. "Ceri, we can finish this! We have the Imiko and his child! We can't let them leave here alive!"

Again Ceri tried to reason with Remmi. "Remmi please. We told you, the Imiko was here years ago. If he had wanted us dead, he would have done it then. You have to give up this vendetta you have against him. If you don't, it truly will be our demise."

Remmi turned to glare at Ceri. "I don't expect you to understand Ceri! Your daughter is right there! Your granddaughter is safe at home. My daughter is dead because of him. My Hina killed herself mourning him. He took my granddaughter Yukina from me as well. How many more sisters will he take from us before he's through."

Hiei was stunned to realize that Remmi, the woman that held Jewel, was his grandmother. "Remmi, you are making a mistake. The child you hold is not…"

Hiei was prevented from denying Jewel's paternity when a soft hand touched his arm. Turning, Hiei was surprised to see Yukina standing at his side. Silently, Hiei watched as Yukina addressed Remmi softly. "Grandmother please, let Jewel go. You dishonor your daughter with your actions. Our mother died mourning Hiei because she _loved_ he, not because he harmed her. I love him too, but you were too shortsighted to allow him to be part of my life, so I left to be with my twin. That is your great-granddaughter you are threatening. Isn't it bad enough what this clan did to my brother as an infant? Now you are threaten another innocent child."

As Yukina spoke to her, Remmi seemed to visibly wilt. When Hiei saw her fingers slacken, he slowly held his hands out to Jewel. With a cry, Jewel pulled away from Remmi's grasp and rushed into Hiei's arms. "Daddy!"

Holding Jewel's trembling body tight, Hiei never took his eyes off of Remmi. Yukina reached out to stroke Jewel's hair affectionately, before stepping closer to her grandmother. As Remmi looked at Yukina she suddenly appeared very old. "My Yukina, you're back."

Smiling at the old Koorime, Yukina gave her a gentle hug. "Thank you for not harming my family Grandmother."

From Hiei's arms Jewel finally lifted her head to look at him. The huge tears in her eyes were threatening to fall. "He killed my Po…Poppy! I tried to be brave Daddy. I didn't cry, just like Po…Poppy told me. Please Daddy, please can I cry now?"

Hiei's heart ached for her pain. "You can cry Little One, but not for Kurama. Your Poppy is fine. He's at the temple waiting for us to come home."

Joy filled Jewel's face at his words but her tears still fell. As she hugged and kissed him happily, it took Hiei a moment to register the sound he was hearing. Looking down, he saw a dozen tear gems rolling on the ground at his feet. Looking at Jewel, Hiei watched as another tear slipped down her cheek then went plink as it hit the hard floor in the form of a tear gem.

When Jewel saw the disbelief in his eyes, she mistakenly thought she was in trouble. "I'm sorry Daddy. Please don't tell Poppy. It's supposed to be a secret."

Yukina rushed forward and handed Jewel a handkerchief. "It's alright Jewel. I'll take care of these."

Kneeling down, Yukina quickly gathered the tear gems. When she would have put them in her pocket, Hiei held out his hand. Almost reluctantly, Yukina set the gems in his palm, but before Hiei could withdraw his hand, she took hold of his wrist. Looking down, Hiei saw the plea in his sister's eyes. "Please Hiei, I'm sure Kurama must have had a good reason for keeping this a secret. All I ask is that you give him a chance to explain before you pass judgment."

With his heart pounding, Hiei took one last look at the tear gems in his hand before slipping them into the pocket of his cloak. Drawing a breath and hoping he could remain calm, Hiei then looked at Jewel. As if seeing her with knew eyes, Hiei suddenly saw things he'd never seen before. First and foremost her hair was predominantly black, just like his. Next was her beautiful green eyes. Though their color was the same as Kurama's, they were almond shaped like his and Yukina's.

Just then Yusuke stepped forward, saving Hiei from having to say anything. "If we're done here Hiei, there's a certain fox that's worried sick about his family."

Tearing his eyes from Jewel, Hiei looked at Yukina. With a mental note to ask her later how she knew about him being her brother and about being Jewel's father, Hiei placed an arm around her shoulder. Turning, Hiei looked over his shoulder at Remmi. "If any of you ever come near my family again, I will return to destroy this island and every living being on it."

A few minutes later, as Hiei exited the portal with Yukina and Jewel, he found the generals just giving orders as to which troops would go through the portal first. In a firm voice Hiei addressed them. "Mission accomplished. Your lords will be here momentarily to give you your new orders."

Without looking back, Hiei took Yukina and Jewel and headed home.

* * *

The trip out of the snow country didn't take nearly long enough for Hiei to sort through the million thoughts going through his mind. Leaving him alone with his thoughts and his daughter, Yusuke and Yukina walked some distance ahead. As Hiei looked down at Jewel sleeping peacefully in his arms, he knew for certain that she was his daughter. What he didn't know was how it had happened, or why Kurama didn't tell him.

As he continued to stare at Jewel, many of Kurama's words rang in his ears.

'_Hiei, there's something I should have told you…' _

'_You are the closest thing to a father Jewel will ever know.' _

'_She'll probably never accept another male as her father.' _

'_Hiei, Jewel has a real father… you.' _

'_You may have never wanted a child of your own, but you're a good father Hiei.' _

'_He took our baby Hiei. Please, save our baby.'_

Berating himself for being so blind, Hiei realized Kurama had tried to tell him, but he hadn't listened. Wanting to place the blame on anyone but himself, Hiei had worked himself up to full blown anger at Kurama by the time they approached the temple. No matter the circumstances, Kurama had denied him his child and should have found a way to tell him.

At the temple, Kurama was restlessly pacing in the garden. His leg had grown much stronger, but it still ached when he put his full weight on it. Looking off towards the trees Kurama prayed, as he prayed every time he looked, that he would see Hiei and Jewel. Disappointed again, Kurama sighed and turned only to find Shiori watching him. "Mother, you should go home. I'm sure Father is worried about you. I promise to call the minute I know anything."

Moving to the bench under the tree, Shiori looked up at him and smiled. "Shuuichi, just as you're worried about your child, I'm worried about mine. I know the anguish you must be going through, and I'm staying right here with you until my granddaughter is brought home safe."

With a sigh, Kurama nodded. "I just wish there was more that I could do. Even if I could get there in time, I'd probably be more of a hindrance than a help."

Shiori was about to respond when Kurama gasped and ran out of the garden. Ignoring the pain in his leg, he rushed toward the trees. Before he'd gotten far, Yusuke and Yukina appeared in the distance. Stopping, Kurama held his breath as he waited. A moment later Hiei appeared carrying Jewel. The moment she saw Kurama, Jewel jumped from Hiei's arms and ran to him. "POPPY!"

Dropping to his knees, Kurama caught Jewel in his arms. "My precious Jewel. Are you alright Baby? Did they hurt you?"

Clinging to him, Jewel shook her head. "No Poppy, I'm fine. Daddy found me and saved me. Poppy, are you okay? You were hurt so bad and there was so much blood."

Stroking her hair, Kurama murmured in her ear. "I'm just fine Sweetheart."

Pulling back, Jewel put her hands on his cheeks and inspected for herself. Satisfied, she kissed his nose. "Can I see that my Youko Poppy is alright too?"

Smiling, Kurama kissed her nose and nodded. "Anything you want Jewel."

A moment later, Jewel was being kissed and licked by her Youko parent. Giggling happily, Jewel nuzzled back. "I missed you Poppy. I was so worried."

Holding his kit close, Kurama nodded. "Me too Baby, but I knew Hiei would save you."

At that moment Hiei appeared beside them. Looking up at him, Kurama couldn't read his expression. Avoiding Kurama's gaze, Hiei looked at Jewel. "Jewel, I see Shiori waiting at the temple. Go let her know you're alright."

Giving Kurama one last hug and kiss, Jewel rushed off to see Shiori. That was when Hiei's gaze locked with Kurama's, causing the Youko to almost flinch. Hoping things weren't as bad as he feared, Kurama whispered. "Thank you for saving her Hiei."

Hiei didn't say a word. Without moving from where he still knelt on the ground, Kurama watched as Hiei reached into his pocket. When Hiei held something out to him, Kurama opened his hand. His heart nearly stopped when he realized it was over a dozen of Jewel's tear gems that he now held.

Sensing Hiei's anger, the Youko lowered his eyes. "Hiei, let me explain."

Grabbing a fist full of silver hair, Hiei yanked Kurama's head back. "How the hell can you explain keeping my child from me for over five years!"

With his own anger rising, Kurama knocked Hiei's hand away and rose to his full height to glare down at his lover. "Maybe if you hadn't told me to _'kill it and be done with it' _when you found out I was pregnant, I could have told you then! One of the many times I almost told you, you said you'd never allow a child of yours to be born! Later, when you'd gotten past wanting her dead, you told me you didn't want to be burdened with children! What the hell else did you expect me to do Hiei? I had to protect my child!"

Hearing Kurama say that he thought he would hurt Jewel, only fueled Hiei's anger. "Damn it Kurama, I love her! You know I would never hurt her!"

At Hiei's confession of love for their daughter, Kurama closed his eyes and sighed softly. "I know that now Hiei, I didn't then. Please, just tell me what you want."

Looking past Kurama, Hiei saw Jewel hurrying back to them. Lowering his voice, Hiei growled. "She belongs to me Kurama."

Golden eyes snapped open. "Hiei, no…"

When Jewel reached them and held her hands up to him, the Youko swept her up into his arms and held her close. Over his shoulder, Kurama's eyes pleaded as he whispered. "Hiei, please…"

Ignoring the Youko, Hiei spoke softly to his daughter. "Jewel, say goodbye to Kurama. You and I are going away for a while."

Jewel's big green eyes looked back and forth between her parents before she turned to Kurama. "Poppy…?"

Praying his voice wouldn't tremble as much as the hand stroking her hair, Kurama whispered. "It's alright Baby. You're just going to spend a little time in Makai with… Daddy… the way you always wanted."

Sensing something wasn't right, Jewel whimpered. "I want us all to go Poppy."

When the question in Kurama's golden eyes was met with a ruby glare, Kurama looked back at Jewel. "I can't right now Sweetheart. I want you to promise to be a good girl for Daddy and do everything he says."

Sadly Jewel nodded. "I will Poppy."

Kneeling down, Kurama set Jewel on her feet. Drawing a seed from his hair, Kurama grew a small sprig of red tea roses. Using his ki he manipulated the small roses and their stems into the shape of a headband then infused it with his ki. Trying to smile for her, Kurama brushed back Jewel's hair, then slipped the headband on her. "These roses will remind you how very much I love you my precious Jewel."

Trying hard not to cry, Jewel threw her arms around him. "I love you too Poppy."

When Jewel pulled back she saw Hiei's outstretched hand. As Kurama kissed her one last time, Jewel took Hiei's hand. With his heart breaking, Kurama watched as Hiei took Jewel away.


	13. Chapter 13

OMG I can't believe how many of you are mad at Hiei. Poor little Hiei. Oh well, he'll just have to get over it won't he? I'm glad you like it so far. I can't believe how many great reviews you sent me for the last chapter. This one's not so great, but needed none the less, so I hope you'll review it anyway.

I absolutely love the reader input I got after the last chapter. This chapter is totally different thanks to input from people like Anomura the Padawan, and SanguineFox. Keep up those great reviews.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters. The only payment I ask is your wonderful reviews.

**Chapter 13**

Forcing down the pain in his heart, Kurama stood to watch Hiei leave with Jewel. Hoping to keep them in sight just a moment longer, Kurama took several steps forward. At the edge of the forest Jewel suddenly tugged on Hiei's hand causing him to pause. Jewel looked up at Hiei, as if for permission, before turning to look back at Kurama.

Kurama watched as his daughter gave him a sad little wave, then blew him a kiss. Wanting to reassure her, Kurama smiled before waving back and returning her kiss. Then, without looking back, Hiei picked Jewel up and flitted away. It took all of the Youko's strength to keep from crying out as they disappeared.

Standing there, Kurama was momentarily lost, not knowing what to do next. Shiori's voice calling out his name, drew him back. Turning, Kurama saw his mother's shocked face staring at him from just past the temple. Drawing a breath for courage, the Youko turned and walked to her. When he was almost before her, Shiori looked up at him confused. "Shuu… um… Kur…ama, what just happened? Where is he taking Jewel?"

Even though he knew hew was making her nervous, Kurama decided to remain in his Youko form. "Come inside Mother and I'll try to explain."

Gently, so as not to startle her, Kurama placed a hand on Shiori's shoulder and lead her back to the temple. If the situation were different, Kurama might have chuckled at the sight of his friends all lined up on the porch. Nodding them all inside, Kurama followed with Shiori. Seating her comfortably in a chair, Kurama pulled another chair before her and sat down. "Mother, in order to understand what just happened, I have a few… lies… I need to amend."

As Shiori's eyes widened in surprise at Kurama's words, Yukina caught his attention, silently asking if they should stay or go. Nodding that it was alright for them to stay, Kurama turned his attention back to Shiori. "Mother, most of what I am about to tell you pertains to me being a demon, so I would like to remain in my Youko form. I think it will be less confusing than if you were talking to me as your human son."

Nodding that she understood, Shiori waited for him to continue. "Just before Jewel was born I told you I was away on an extended business trip. That was a lie. I was actually here at the temple waiting for Jewel to be born. Mother, I know this is going to be hard for you to understand, but I'm not Jewel's father, I am her mother."

Shiori frowned and shook her head as if she were trying to understand a foreign language. "How can that be? Human or demon, you are a man aren't you?"

Giving her a wry smile, Kurama nodded. "No matter how feminine I may appear, I am definitely a male. Youko males have the rare ability to be able to conceive and bare children just like a female. That day in my apartment, when we said goodbye before my alleged trip, I was already two months pregnant."

Watching her closely, Kurama saw the question in Shiori's eyes before she spoke. "The woman you told me was Jewel's mother… Hina I think you said her name was. Where is she?"

Behind Shiori, Kurama caught the glint of irony in Yukina's eyes when she heard her mother's name. "She doesn't exist, at least not any more. Hina was Hiei's mother's name. She died when he was an infant."

Struggling to understand, Shiori was starting to put things together. "Does that mean that Hiei really is Jewel's father?"

With a sigh, Kurama nodded. "Yes Mother, he is. The only thing is, Hiei didn't know he was Jewel's father until now. For reasons I can't explain, because I haven't even discussed them with him yet, Hiei doesn't remember that we were lovers before she was born."

Frowning, Shiori shook her head. "If he didn't know, then just who did Hiei think was her father?"

Knowing his friends probably already knew the rest, Kurama kept his attention on Shiori. "There was a misunderstanding and Hiei and the others thought I had been raped. When Hiei heard that I was pregnant, he got angry and wanted me to terminate the pregnancy. Not sure of his reaction if he knew the baby was his, I allowed him to continue to think I'd been raped. He got over his anger, and came to help me until the baby was born. I tried a few times to tell him, but he made it clear that he never intended to have children of his own."

Reaching out, Shiori put her hand on his. "Oh Shuuichi, that must have been awful. That's why you were so insistent that Hiei be her godfather. I suppose under the circumstances, you did the best you could to make Hiei part of Jewel's life."

Shaking his head, Kurama murmured sadly. "I should have done more. Because I didn't, Jewel is gone now and I don't know if we'll ever see her again."

Moving to his side, Yukina placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kurama, you did what you thought was right for your daughter. I just never thought Hiei would take her."

Golden eyes turned up to meet hers. "That's funny, because I always knew that he would."

No longer able to remain silence, Yusuke burst forward. "What the hell is going on Kurama? I get it that Hiei is Jewel's dad, but why the hell did Hiei take her away and why the hell did you just stand there and let him?"

With more calm than he felt, Kurama replied. "Because I had no choice Yusuke. You may be a demon, but you don't understand our laws since you were raised a human."

Kurama turned back to Shiori when she gasped. "What laws? What do they have to do with Hiei taking Jewel?"

Seeing the anxious looks on his friends' faces, Kurama sighed. "To most humans Makai may seem like a primitive, lawless world full of monsters and criminals. The truth is, our culture is so far advanced that we've grown past what the human world sees as cutting edge technology and modern conveniences. This is true of our technology, sciences and our justice system."

When Kurama paused, Kuwabara interjected. "If that's true, it would explain what you said about that Youko scientist that was capable of genetically modifying Youko DNA millennia ago so males could bare children."

Kurama nodded before continuing. "I won't go into the complexities of all demon laws, just the ones that pertain to this situation. In Makai there are very strict laws that govern families, children in particular. Demon children belong solely to their sire or father. From the moment of conception the sire has the right to literally dictate life or death for his child, as well as how, where and by who it will be raised. The mother has no rights over his or her child unless the sire allows it or there is no sire to claim the child. The only way to gain those rights from the sire is to win them in battle."

Shiori's eyes widened in shock. "Are you saying that you have no rights to Jewel? Shuu… Kurama, you gave birth to her, you raised her, you love her. How can Hiei just take that away from you?"

Hoping to calm his mother's growing fears, Kurama changed back to his human form. "Not only does he have the right to take her Mother, he has the right to kill me for denying him his child. Not that it's much consolation, but if Hiei had wanted revenge, he would have killed me already. He didn't have to bring Jewel back so that I would know she was alright. That gesture gives me hope that he might forgive me someday and allow me to be part of Jewel's life."

Enraged, Keiko jumped up from her chair. "SOMEDAY! Kurama, that's just not good enough! You are Jewel's mother! You have to go find her and get her back!"

Kurama's eyes held Keiko's as he shook his head. "I can't do that Keiko. Under the circumstances, the only way I can take Jewel back is to fight Hiei and kill him. There are three problems with that solution. One I don't think I could fight and kill the man I love, even for Jewel. Two, Hiei could kill me instead. And three, our daughter would be forced to watch as one of her parents killed the other."

By now Yusuke was pacing nervously. "So, what the hell are you going to do Kurama?"

As he answered, Kurama never felt more helpless. "I'm going to wait, and pray that Hiei simply wants time alone with Jewel to bond with her as his daughter. If he loves me at all, Hiei will forgive me and they will both come back to me."

Reluctantly, Kuwabara voiced all of their fears. "And if he doesn't? This is Hiei we're talking about."

Lowering his eyes to his hands, Kurama shrugged. "I don't know. I do know I won't hurt Jewel by fighting her father. Maybe I can go to him later and apologize. Maybe I can eventually convince him to at least allow her to visit us. For now though, I have to allow Hiei to handle this his way."

* * *

Over a week later in Makai, Hiei sat in Mukuro's chamber. In his lap, cuddled against his chest, Jewel was fast asleep. Smirking at him, Mukuro shook her head. "You're going to have to put her down eventually Hiei. She can't stay at your side every moment."

Meeting her gaze, Hiei answered quietly. "She can for now Mukuro. She's been kidnapped, then torn from Kurama's arms. She needs to be reassured that she's safe."

Mukuro snickered. "I doubt you tore her from your fox's arms Hiei. Kurama knows she belongs to you, and since neither of you are dead, that means he didn't resist when you took her. Now you just need to decide what to do with her… and him."

Surprised by her insight, Hiei looked away. Amused by her heir's innocent look, Mukuro hid her smile. "Hiei, you haven't done a very good job hiding the fact that you wished that Jewel were your child. Now that you know she is, don't be a fool and screw it up. It sounds like Kurama did his best to both protect his child as well as making you her father figure. As I recall, that was a job you were reluctant to have in the beginning."

Mukuro wasn't expecting guilt when Hiei raised his eyes to hers. "It was more than reluctance Mukuro. When I found out he was pregnant I told him to _'kill it and be done with it'_. How he ever trusted me with her again I'll never know, but he did. Even knowing what I could do to her he still tried to tell me I was her father. Why the hell didn't I listen?"

At his last passionate outburst, Jewel stirred. When she didn't waken, Hiei lowered his voice and continued. "Damn it, why don't I remember? It had to have happened during mating season. That's the only thing that makes sense. I just don't know enough about it to be sure."

Leaning forward, Mukuro rested her arms on her knees. "Then find out. The largest source of reference information on any living creature in the universe is the Reikai library."

Mukuro smiled when this peaked Hiei's interest. Looking down at Jewel, Hiei nodded. "We'll go tomorrow."

Gathering Jewel in his arms, Hiei stood. Before he could leave, Mukuro made a suggestion. "It may take you a while to gather the information you're looking for. Jewel might get bored and restless. Why don't you leave her here with me?"

Though he saw the sincerity in Mukuro's offer, Hiei shook his head. "Maybe later, but for now, Jewel stays with me."

Watching Hiei carry his daughter upstairs, Mukuro tried to deny the twinge of jealousy she felt in her chest. Though she was afraid that Hiei's new family could cost her her heir, the demon lord couldn't help but be happy that the forbidden child might actually find happiness.

* * *

As Kurama gathered vegetables from the temple garden, he was surprised when he looked up and saw Botan. Praying that this wasn't an official visit, Kurama plastered on a fake smile. "Hello Botan. This is an unexpected surprise."

Ringing her hands together, Botan nodded at the redhead. "I was in the area and wanted to stop by to see how you were doing."

Somewhat relieved by her casual answer, Kurama placed several carrots in a basket. "As well as can be expected I suppose. I haven't been able to bring myself to go home yet. Luckily Kuwabara, Yukina and the girls have been gracious enough to allow me to remain here."

With a sigh, Kurama nodded toward the basket full of fresh produce. "Tending the garden without my powers is therapeutic, and I've been doing most of the cooking. So far no one has complained about all the fresh vegetables we've been eating."

Smiling, Botan gave a nervous little laugh. "The garden is beautiful Kurama. If it can look like this after being tended for almost two weeks without your powers, then you really do have a green thumb."

Raising an eyebrow, Kurama gave her a curious look. "You've never been good at secrets Botan, so why don't you tell my why you're really here?"

Looking around as if to make sure no one was listening, Botan whispered. "I'm supposed to give you something."

Kurama was more than a little surprised when Botan rushed forward and kissed his cheek. His heart nearly stopped when she whispered in his ear. "That's from Jewel."

Dropping the basket he held, Kurama grabbed Botan by the shoulders. "When did you see Jewel? Is she alright? She's not…?"

Seeing the fear in his eyes, Botan realized what he must think and quickly reassured him. "Oh no Kurama, Jewel's fine. Hiei brought her with him when he came to Reikai. I went into the library to look something up for Koenma and found him buried in a pile of books. Jewel looked bored out of her mind so Hiei let me read to her for a while. While we did she whispered that she missed you and asked me to come see you give you a kiss from her."

As he closed his eyes in relief, Kurama flexed his fingers releasing the tight hold he had on Botan's arms. Reaching up, Botan caressed his cheek. "She's fine Kurama. She said Hiei's taking very good care of her. I told her how much you missed her and that you loved her. I hope that's alright."

Nodding, Kurama released her. "Thank you Botan, that was perfect. Do you know what Hiei was doing in the library?"

Botan shook her head. "He was pretty secretive about it, but the books he had out all seemed to be about fire demons."

Nodding, Kurama silently prayed Hiei was trying to figure out how he didn't know that they had been lovers. "I'm sure he's just making sure Jewel's education on her heritage is thorough."

When Botan didn't say anything else, Kurama sighed. "Thank you for bringing Jewel's message Botan. I guess I should go call my mother and let her know Jewel's alright."

Not sure if his voice would hold if she questioned him further, Kurama picked up his basket and left the garden. Sadly, Botan summoned her ore and flew away.

* * *

Jewel looked up at Hiei as she stepped out of the bath and into the towel her father held. "Daddy, how much longer before we can go ho… see Poppy?"

Hearing her hesitate at calling the Ningenkai home, Hiei realized he must have been pretty harsh in correcting her that Makai was her true home. "We talked about this Jewel. I've been neglecting my work by spending so much time in the Ningenkai. Besides, we still have a lot of training to do."

Realizing that once again Hiei hadn't given her a straight answer, Jewel pouted. "I miss my Poppy, and Grandma and Grandpa and my aunts and uncles and cousins and…"

With a smirk, Hiei grunted. "Alright, I get it, but we're not going back yet."

Raising her hands for the nightgown Hiei slipped over her head, Jewel didn't let up. "Daddy, I know Poppy did something that made you mad, but I'm sure he's sorry. He loves us and I'm sure he's really lonely without us. When we saw Aunt Botan last week, she said Poppy misses us."

Making a mental note to roast that meddling fairy girl, Hiei tried to remain patient. "Yes Little One, Kurama loves you very much. So much that he's kept you all to himself all these years. Well it's my turn to keep you now."

Trying to ignore the big green eyes that pouted back at him in the mirror, Hiei brushed and dried Jewel's hair. "Poppy loves you very much too Daddy. He's always sad when you're not with us. He tries to hide it but I've seen the tears in his eyes sometimes when he looks at your picture. He talks to it sometimes like it's you and you can hear him. I think it's about keeping me a secret from you. He always says he's sorry, and that he hopes you'll forgive him. Please Daddy, can't you forgive him?"

Setting the brush down, Hiei handed Jewel her toothbrush. While she brushed her teeth, Hiei couldn't meet her gaze in the mirror as he remembered what he'd read. _'The desire to rut can be so overwhelming, young fire demon males had been known to rape in order to quench their desire.' _Shaking the thought of what he must have don from his head, Hiei looked at Jewel. "Kurama and I both made mistakes Jewel. He's not the only one that needs forgiving. I did things that I'm not sure he'll ever forgive me for. Now enough of this. It's getting late, let's get you to bed."

When Hiei turned away, Jewel put her toothbrush down and followed. Hopping on Hiei's bed, Jewel crawled under the covers. "Daddy, how come I can sleep with you here but not at ho… at Poppy's house?"

Hating that he'd made his daughter feel like she came from a broken home, Hiei reached out to stroke her hair. "It's alright Jewel, you can call Kurama's house your home, the same way this is your home now. The rules will be the same here too. Tomorrow we'll pick you a room and have it fixed up for you. Now go to sleep. I'm going to take a bath and be in soon."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Jewel kissed his cheek. "Okay Daddy. I love you, but if you don't make up with Poppy soon, I'm going to get really mad at you."

Watching her curl up on her side and close her eyes. Hiei chuckled as he whispered back. "I love you too my precious Jewel."

* * *

Shiori and Kazuya watched as Kurama paced around their living room. "I can't stand it any more. I don't know if Hiei will talk to me yet, but I have to at least see that my daughter is alright. I don't know how long I'll be gone, I just don't want you to worry if it's a long time."

Knowing that Shiori would be upset at her son leaving, Kazuya placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your mother and I understand Shuuichi. We are parents too remember. I hope for all of your sakes that Hiei will at least be reasonable."

Sneering at the thought of his fire demon lover being reasonable, Kurama tried not to laugh. "It's been over a month Father, if Hiei were going to be reasonable, he'd have been back by now. I guess I'll just have to wait and see."

Standing, Shiori reached for Kurama's hand forcing him to stop pacing. "He's just hurt Shuuichi. I'm sure once the two of you talk, Hiei will realize he loves you both and everything will work out fine."

Though he didn't want to hurt her, Kurama couldn't allow his mother to get her hopes up. "Mother, Hiei and I were lovers, that doesn't mean he loved me. Hiei has barely even admitting to caring for me let alone loving me. To a demon, love isn't an emotion we feel easily. Our mates are usually chosen for their power, position or the strength of the offspring they can produce. Hiei has had ample opportunity to claim me as his mate, yet he never has. I'm afraid I don't hold much hope that Hiei and I will ever be together again. At this point I'm just praying he will allow me to be part of our daughter's life."

Knowing how much it must hurt him that Hiei might not return his love, Shiori gave Kurama a hug. "Shuuichi, don't let your fear keep you from telling him you love him. Maybe he just needs to hear you say it first."

With a sigh, Kurama returned her hug. "I'll keep that in mind Mother. Both of you take care, and I'll see you when I get back."

As Kurama waved goodbye to his parents, he silently prayed he would see them again, with or without Jewel.


	14. Chapter 14

You know, I truly had no intention for this story to be this long. Then some how I ended up writing the trip to Koorime Island and now I've written this hole chapter of Jewel fluff. Every time I tried to shorten this or leave it out though, it just seemed too rush things. I know from the reviews I get on chapter with fights, angst and of course hot demon sex, that you like those best, but you'll just have to wait a little bit longer, at least for the hot demon sex.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters. The only payment I ask is your wonderful reviews.

**Chapter 14**

Standing beside his daughter, Hiei smirked proudly when Jewel's ice shards hit their target. "Nice shot Little One. Now see if you can hit that rock over by the big tree."

As Jewel set herself and took aim, Hiei looked around. Not for the first time in the past few days Hiei felt like they were being watched as he trained with Jewel. Even with the Jagon, Hiei found nothing. Though he turned his attention back to Jewel when she took her shot, Hiei remained alert. "Good, you chipped it. Now put more power into the next shot and split it."

Wanting to make Hiei proud, Jewel concentrated her energy and fired a stronger, larger shard at the rock. When it split in two, Jewel jumped happily. "I did it Daddy! Did you see? I wish Poppy had seen it."

Kneeling beside her, Hiei brushed her hair from her face. "Kurama would be very proud of you Jewel. Alright, enough training for now. I have work to do and you have lessons."

From the trees a few yards down wind a small silver fox's heart swelled with pride as he watched Hiei take their daughter back to the fortress. Remaining perfectly still, Kurama saw Hiei turn back and search the trees again. Being a master at stealth, Kurama didn't worry that he would be found.

When Hiei and Jewel disappeared from sight, the little fox raced away.

* * *

Growling in frustration, Hiei tried to remain calm as Jewel threw his katana to the ground. "I don't want to kill it Daddy! I don't want to train any more either! I just want to see my Poppy!"

Rushing past him, Jewel flitted into the fortress. Heaving a weary sigh, Hiei bent to retrieve his katana. Turning to the trees, Hiei once again scanned for the one watching. Just as he had for the past two weeks, Hiei found nothing and turned toward the fortress. Going straight to his office, Hiei tossed his katana down on the desk and went to the window.

He'd been staring out the window for almost half an hour before Mukuro walked in. Hiei didn't turn as the demoness made herself comfortable in one of the chairs. "You may be asking too much of her Hiei. Jewel takes after your Koorime heritage and, contrary to your observations, they are not violent by nature. She may take more after Yukina than you."

Hiei nodded, but didn't turn from the window as he replied. "Not to mention that stupid fox raised her as a human. It's only recently that he's begun her training."

Hiding her grin, Mukuro hoped her next words would hit a nerve. "Quit lying to yourself and us Hiei. You miss that stupid fox of yours just as much as Jewel does. Now, you and your child are both miserable, and I'll bet that Youko is too. So, what are you going to do about it?"

Turning away from the trees he'd been unable to tear his eyes from, Hiei pushed the window shut. Mukuro didn't miss the glint in Hiei's ruby eyes as he turned to leave. "I'm going to go see to my daughter."

* * *

Several hours later, Jewel was fed, washed and dressed for bed. After carefully setting the rose headband Kurama had given her in it's usual place on the nightstand, Jewel crawled in the bed to watch Hiei put another log in the fire place. "Daddy, I'm sorry about this afternoon. I love you, and I love being here with you, it's just that I miss my Poppy so much. I've never been away from him before. Do you think he still misses me too?"

Ignoring the guilt her words caused, Hiei went to sit beside her on the bed. "Oh, I know he misses you Little One, you are his most precious Jewel after all. Now, scoot down under the covers, it's starting to get cold at night."

Wide green eyes looked at him like he was crazy. "Daddy, between the raging fire, that heavy blanket and these fuzzy pajamas you made me put on, I'm about to suffocate."

Hiding his satisfied smirk, Hiei pulled the blanket partway back. "Sometimes I forget you're an ice apparition. I'll go crack the window open a little, if you promise to close it if you get cold."

Jewel eagerly nodded her agreement as Hiei went to the window. "Poppy lets me have the window cracked at home when it's cool outside."

Pushing back the curtains, Hiei unlocked the window and pushed it wide open. Jewel watched as he checked outside then, when he seemed satisfied, pulled the window until it was only open a few inches. "There, with the fire going, you should be alright."

Going back to the bed, Hiei leaned down for a quick kiss and hug from his daughter. "Good night, Baby."

As he turned out the light, Jewel yawned back. "G'night Daddy."

Hiei took one last glance at the window, before leaving and closing the door. Outside, hidden in the distance, the small silver fox watched the exchange between father and daughter. Scampering a bit closer, Kurama could just make out Jewel's figure in the fire light. Finding a wide branch in one of the trees, the fox curled up to keep vigil over his kit.

Two hours later, with the moon hidden behind a thick layer of clouds, the fox crept down from his perch. Over a week ago the fox had located a place where a large superficial tree root had broken a crack in the fortress wall. Slipping easily through the crack, the little fox darted across the landscape, careful to avoid the many wards and traps protecting the fortress.

Several days ago, Kurama had laid the groundwork for what he was about to do. Seeds had been placed strategically beneath Jewel's window, with orders from their master to take strong hold of the wall as they slowly wove their way up to their target. To the untrained eye, the vines seemed natural and too thin to be any threat to security. With the vines already in place, it would take very little of Kurama's energy to strengthen them for the climb to Jewel's open window. Unless Hiei's Jagon were open and already alert to his presence, Kurama should be able to enter Jewel's room undetected.

Though he was able to conceal himself best in his fox form, Kurama knew he couldn't climb the vines without hands. Deciding that his human form was lightest, and would require the least energy to strengthen the vines, Kurama carefully changed forms. Carefully monitoring the windows that were visible, the redhead slowly fed small amounts of energy to the vines. Ten minutes passed before he was satisfied. Sensing no signs of detection, Kurama tested the vines, then began climbing.

Before long Kurama was checking the window and sill for signs of wards. Finding none, he slipped through the window to land softly inside the room. At first Kurama didn't move, as if expecting Hiei to burst through the door at any moment. As he waited, Kurama's eyes never left Jewel's sweet face.

When he was satisfied that it was safe, Kurama carefully made his way to the bed. Sitting beside her, Kurama gently leaned down to smell the sweet scent of his kit. When his hand reached out to brush back her soft hair, Jewel's eyes flickered open. Alarmed she drew a breath to scream, but Kurama quickly placed a hand over her mouth and whispered. "Shhh, my sweet Jewel. It's just me. You have to be quiet so we don't wake Hiei."

Before he'd even finished speaking, Jewel had wrapped her arms around his neck and was pulling him down on the bed. When he removed his hand from her mouth, Jewel kissed him excitedly and whispered. "Poppy, I missed you so much."

When it looked like she would cry, Kurama quickly brushed away her tears. "No tears Baby Girl. I'm right here. Oh my precious Jewel, I missed you so much."

After she calmed down Kurama lay on Jewel's bed, cuddling his kit. "Have you been having a good time with Hiei? I've been watching you train and I can't believe how much you've learned."

Grinning, Jewel nodded. "I love it here with Daddy, I just wish you were here with us. What happened that Daddy took me away? Is he mad at you Poppy?"

Sighing, Kurama prepared to answer for his actions. "I wish I could be here with you and Hiei too Sweetheart. Yes, I did something that upset Hiei. He told you he's your real father didn't he?"

Jewel just nodded, waiting for Kurama to finish. "Jewel, when I found out I was pregnant with you, I was so happy. I wanted you so much. I was afraid though. Under Makai law you don't belong to me, you belong to Hiei. So I lied to him, I let him believe that he wasn't your father. Jewel, you know Hiei and I don't live together, and I was afraid that he would take you away from me to live here with him."

Kurama's heart ached as Jewel looked up at him sadly. "Daddy did take me away, just like you thought. I keep asking him when we're going home, but he just keeps telling me this is home now."

Hearing Jewel confirm his worst fears, Kurama held her tighter. "I know Baby, and he's right. This is your home now. I can't promise what will happen. I've been giving Hiei time alone with you now that he knows he's your father. I owe him that much. I'm hoping that eventually he'll forgive me and allow me to at least visit you. I don't want you to worry though. No matter what happens, always remember we both love you more than anything."

Curling her fingers in Kurama's red hair, as if she were afraid he would slip away, Jewel cuddled against him. "You love Daddy too, don't you Poppy? Maybe when he's not mad any more, Daddy will let you live here with us."

Closing his eyes so Jewel would not see the doubt in his eyes, Kurama whispered. "I would love that more than anything my Jewel. Until then I want you to be good for Hiei. No more tantrums like I saw today. I can't promise how often I'll be able to sneak in to see you, but I'll be watching and I'll know if you give him a hard time."

Sleepily Jewel yawned. "You'll stay with me tonight Poppy? I missed you too much."

Smiling at her, Kurama kissed her brow. "I'll be right here with you all night Baby. I have to leave before Hiei wakes up though and you have to promise not to tell him I was here. For now, that's our little secret."

Jewel was already half asleep as she answered. "I promise Poppy. I love you."

Watching his daughter sleep, Kurama whispered back. "I love you too my precious Jewel."

Through the night, Kurama stayed with Jewel. Just before dawn he untangled himself from her arms and kissed her cheek. After making sure there were not traces of him having been there, Kurama slipped out the window and disappeared through the crack in the perimeter wall.

Across the hall, Hiei lay on his bed, his arms folded behind his head. Only when the little fox was safely back in his den did he close the Jagon. How long Kurama had actually been watching them Hiei didn't know, but he'd detected someone watching them almost two weeks ago. Suspecting it was Kurama, Hiei had been watching for him in either his Youko or human forms. It was only three days ago that Hiei had spotted the little silver fox. After that he had been able to track Kurama's movements easily.

After Jewel's little tantrum yesterday, Hiei knew he needed to do something. She didn't deserve to suffer because he and Kurama were idiots. Then Mukuro's words gave him the idea to let Kurama sneak in to see Jewel. For now that would keep his fox and kit happy, at least until he could figure out how to fix the mess they were in.

Frustrated, Hiei lay there for some time, still unable to sleep. Even though he knew Jewel was safe in Kurama's arms, and trusted that Kurama wouldn't take her, Hiei had been unable to sleep last night. Just the thought that Kurama was right across the hall, yet still out of his reach, Hiei had lain awake watching his fox all night. Now as the sun rose, so did Hiei.

Going downstairs, Hiei gave his generals their daily orders before going to wake Jewel. Quietly entering her room, Hiei saw no evidence that Kurama had even been there. When he sat next to Jewel and leaned down to wake her though, the sweet rose scent of his fox teased his senses. Closing his eyes, Hiei buried his face in Jewel's hair and breathed in Kurama's scent.

Feeling someone nuzzling her hair, Jewel murmured sleepily. "Poppy?"

When Jewel saw it was Hiei that lifted his head, her eyes snapped open in surprise. "Daddy! I… um…"

Hiding his grin, Hiei sat back. "It's alright Jewel. Were you having a nice dream about Kurama?"

Blinking at him, Jewel nodded. "Uh huh."

Grateful that she hadn't given their secret away, Jewel threw herself into Hiei's arms. "Oh Daddy, it was the best dream ever! Can we go out and train today? I want to work really hard and make you and Poppy proud of me."

Seeing her happiness, Hiei knew he'd done the right thing letting her be with Kurama last night. "Just as soon as you've had breakfast Little One. Then we'll do some target practice before we go on a run."

Jewel gave Hiei a quick kiss before jumping from the bed to get dressed. A few minutes later, Jewel practically danced her way into the dinning room. "Good morning Aunt Mukuro."

The usually stoic demon lord looked up and smiled back. "You're in a good mood this morning Jewel. Your green eyes are virtually sparkling."

Jewel grinned. "Did Daddy tell you, my eyes are the same color as Poppy's? Poppy has really pretty eyes, doesn't he Daddy?"

The adult demons exchanged an amused glance, before Hiei answered her. "Yes, Jewel he does. Now, sit down so we can eat."

After breakfast, when they went out to train, Hiei quickly discovered that training wasn't Jewel's first priority today. As Jewel playfully created a small snow storm, she giggled. "Isn't it pretty Daddy? I like it when it snows. Poppy's red hair looks beautiful against the white snow. Do you like Poppy's red hair Daddy, or is my Youko Poppy's long silver hair your favorite?"

Knowing Kurama was probably listening, Hiei indulged his daughter. "They are both beautiful in their own unique way. Now, if you insist on playing in the snow, show me how you would use it for cover."

In a distant tree, the silver fox was smiling inside at his daughter's playfulness. The only problem was, hearing Hiei say he was beautiful was making Kurama's heart race with unrealistic hope. After a while, Kurama's lack of sleep got the better of him, and with one last longing look at his family he darted off to his den.

Jewel however was just getting started. By the time Hiei put her to bed, he'd been repeatedly reminded of how beautiful, smart and strong Kurama was. He'd even been tricked by the sneaky little vixen into admitting he missed the fox.

Deciding to let Kurama get a taste of their daughter's matchmaking, Hiei made a decision. "Jewel, I have to leave early tomorrow on some business. I'll be gone before you get up but I'll be back in time to tuck you in. Mukuro won't be here either. She has a meeting in Gandura and will be gone all day. Can you stay here in your room and play tomorrow?"

Sitting up, Jewel tried unsuccessfully to hide her excitement. "You mean I don't have to train? I can just stay here and play all day? By myself?"

Trying to look like a concerned parent, Hiei frowned. "Well, if you don't want to be alone I can have that housekeeper woman… Kendra… stay with you."

Jewel was quick to turn down the offer. "No! I mean, couldn't you just have her be nearby if I call her? I'd rather play by myself. She could bring my meals in here though, then I could have tea parties with the stuffed animals you brought me."

Giving Jewel's toys a skeptical look, Hiei wondered what a tea party was. "So long as you stay in this room and call Kendra if you need anything, you can do whatever you want."

Throwing herself into his arms, Jewel kissed his cheek happily. "Have fun tomorrow Daddy, and don't worry about me. I'm going to have so much fun playing that you'll be home before I can miss you."

With a smirk, Hiei decided to tease her just a little. "You'll still be sleeping when I leave. Do you want me to come wake you up and say goodbye?"

Green eyes widened in alarm as Jewel thought about Kurama getting caught in her room. "That's okay Daddy, you don't have to. I'll just give you an extra kiss now."

Planting the aforementioned kiss on his other cheek, Jewel was all smiles as she lay down. "Daddy, can you leave the window open again like you did last night? I slept really good that way."

With a smirk, Hiei went to the window. Opening it wide as he had the previous night, Hiei made sure Kurama was nearby before leaving it cracked open. Jewel didn't know it, but the only way he'd leave her alone was if Kurama were watching over her. Moving back to the bed, Hiei gave Jewel one last kiss before turning out the light. "Sleep well Little One, and I'll see you tomorrow night."

There wasn't a hint of tiredness in Jewel's voice as she called back. "Night Daddy, sweet dreams."

Jewel waited two whole minutes after Hiei closed the door, before jumping out of bed and going to the window. Carefully opening the window, she started looking for Kurama. Seeing her, Kurama moved from his hiding place and allowed the moonlight to catch his eyes making them glow momentarily. Seeing him, Jewel smiled and waved.

Expecting him to come right too her, Jewel was disappointed when she saw him shake his head then make himself comfortable among the branches. Realizing he was waiting until Hiei went to bed, Jewel went back to wait on her bed. Try as she might, sleep overtook her before Kurama crept in her window two hours later.

Just as he had the night before, Kurama slipped onto her bed and woke her by nuzzling her hair. The moment she wrapped her arms around him, Kurama whispered. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting Baby. I had to make sure no one would see me."

Unable to contain her excitement, Jewel couldn't wait to tell him her news. "Guess what Poppy? Daddy and Mukuro will both be away tomorrow. Daddy says I can spend the whole day here in my room, playing by myself. That means you can spend the day with me."

In the dark, Jewel didn't see Kurama frown. "Jewel, if they're going to be gone, then who's watching you? I can't believe Hiei would leave you here unprotected."

Jewel giggled. "I'll be with you Poppy. Daddy doesn't know that of course, he thinks Kendra is watching me. I told him I didn't want her to be in here with me, but he says she has to be nearby so I can call her if I need her. As for protection, Daddy always has guards posted at each end of the hall."

Though he was still unhappy that Hiei would leave their daughter alone, Kurama let it go. "Well, it doesn't really matter about them because I'm going to be here with you. Now let's get some sleep young lady so we aren't too tired to play tomorrow."

A few kisses and hugs later, Jewel was cuddled contentedly in Kurama's arms. Within minutes she was fast asleep. Still a bit weary of being caught, Kurama only dozed. Just before dawn he slipped from the bed and changed back to his fox form. Like this, Kurama was very small and could easily hide himself and his ki signature, even at close range.

Sure enough, just minutes after curling up in the corner of Jewel's closet, Kurama felt Hiei peek into the room. After only a minute, Hiei seemed satisfied and he left. Waiting until he felt Hiei and Mukuro leave the fortress, Kurama crawled from his hiding place and changed to his Youko form. Going to the door, Kurama carefully checked the hall for the location of the guards, then closed and locked the door.

Satisfied that he and Jewel still had a while to sleep, Kurama then slipped back in the bed and drew Jewel close. Jewel sighed contentedly as she snuggled closer to his warmth. Only then did Kurama close his eyes and allow himself the luxury of a few hours sleep.

* * *

The sun had long since risen when Jewel bounced happily on the bed. "Wake up Poppy."

Instantly alert, Kurama sat up. "Good morning Sweetheart. Looks like we slept in. Are you hungry?"

Jewel nodded. "Yes Poppy. Why don't you hide in the bathroom while I ask Kendra to bring breakfast."

As soon as Kurama was out of sight, Jewel opened the door and called for Kendra. Within a minute the housekeeper was there. As soon as she entered the room, Kendra began making the bed. "Good morning Miss Jewel. You must have been tired to have slept so late. Would you like me to have breakfast sent up? Lord Hiei said you were to stay here in your room today."

Jewel moved to the other side of the bed to help. "Yes please. I'm really hungry this morning, so I'd like a really big breakfast."

Kendra was an elderly demon, with short green hair. Looking at Jewel she smiled. "Ah yes, Lord Hiei also mentioned a tea party. I'll make sure there is enough for you and your friends. Now you get dressed and your food will be up shortly."

While they waited for their breakfast, Kurama helped Jewel dress, made sure she brushed her teeth then lovingly brushed out her long hair. Looking at him in the mirror, Jewel looked sad. "I thing I missed this most Poppy. I love it when you brush my hair."

Kurama was saved from responding when a maid knocked on the door. Not wanting Kurama to be seen, Jewel quickly closed the bathroom door, before letting the maid in. As the maid laid the food out on the table by the window, Kendra came back. "I had cook send your food in serving plates and sent up extra dishes for your friends. There are also extra tea cups if you need them."

After the maid left, Jewel gave the housekeeper a big smile. "This is exactly what I wanted Kendra. Thank you. I'll call if I need anything else."

Realizing she'd been dismissed, Kendra nodded and left. Hurrying to the door, Jewel flipped the lock before running to the bathroom. "It's safe to come out now Poppy."

Moving to the table, Kurama smiled at his daughter. "I'm glad to see that even with servants to wait on you, that you haven't forgotten the manners I taught you. Now take your seat My Lady, and allow me to serve you."

The giggle Jewel gave Kurama as he served their breakfast was just the first of many as they spent the day together. By the end of the day, Kurama almost had the feeling that Hiei had set him up. Jewel had held Kurama captive as she sang Hiei's praises. "Poppy, you wouldn't believe how strong Daddy is. He does the most amazing things when we train."

Smiling, Kurama nodded. "Yes I know, Hiei is my fighting partner after all."

Biting her lip, Jewel grinned. "Poppy, when Daddy trains and his shirt comes off, why do you always stare at him? Is it because you can see his pretty dragon better?"

Amazed that his innocent kit could make him blush, Kurama decided it was time to change the subject. "You know Jewel, it's getting late. I need to go before Hiei comes back and finds me."

Jewel's smile faded. "No Poppy, please don't go. Couldn't you just talk to Daddy? I'm sure you could work things out."

Sadly, Kurama sighed and pulled her onto his lap. "I'm sorry Baby, but not yet. I need to give Hiei a little more time, but I promise, we'll talk soon. I don't want you to worry though. Hiei and I will work things out eventually. I don't know if Hiei and I will ever be together again, but no matter what, we both love you."

Laying her head on his shoulder, Jewel murmured. "I know Poppy. I just want us to be a family again."

Kissing her brow, Kurama smiled. "Me too Baby. Now kiss me goodbye. You need to get a good nights sleep, so I'm not coming back tonight. I love you my sweet Jewel."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Jewel hugged him tight. "I love you too Poppy."

Not far away, Hiei watched and waited. Careful to stay away from the plants that could give him away to the master plant manipulator, Hiei kept vigil from one of the watch towers. He'd spent the day scouting Mukuro's territory, giving Kurama and Jewel time alone.

Now that darkness had fallen, Hiei knew Kurama would be leaving soon. He didn't have long to wait before the redhead deftly climbed down the vines and changed forms, then the little fox slipped away into the darkness. The moment he was sure Kurama was safe in his den, Hiei flitted to the fortress to see his daughter.

He found Jewel sitting in the window sill hugging one of her stuffed toys as she stared sadly out into the night. The moment she saw Hiei, Jewel dropped her toy and ran into his arms. "Daddy! I missed you."

Holding her close, Hiei smirked. "I'm sorry you had to spend the day alone Little One. I'll try not to leave you again."

Tucking her head against his neck, Jewel murmured. "Oh that was okay, I actually had a lot of fun."

Sitting in one of the chairs, Hiei stroked her hair. "Then why were you so sad just now?"

Biting her lip, Jewel pondered her answer a moment. "I love you Daddy, but I love Poppy too. I never liked it when you were away from me and Poppy, now I don't like it that Poppy's not here with us. I want us to be a family again."

If Hiei had thought that letting Jewel spend more time with Kurama would satisfy her, he just found out he was wrong. If anything, she seemed even more sad. "Jewel, sometime grownups have to do things at their own pace. Give us a little time and we'll work things out."

Big green amused eyes peeked up at him. "That's almost exactly what Poppy said."

When Hiei's brow rose curiously, Jewel realized her slip. "Um… I mean… it's like Poppy always says. _'We have to let Hiei do things at Hiei's pace.' _"

Grinning at her impression of their fox, Hiei could almost hear Kurama saying those words. "He's right, be patient and we'll see what happens. Judging from this mess I'd say you've had dinner. Let's get you ready for bed."

Taking his role as father very seriously, Hiei made it a point to mimic everything he'd seen Kurama do in the past. Before long Jewel was bathed, and had brushed her teeth and hair. Now as Hiei tucked her in, Jewel reached for a book. Fairy tails however was the one thing Hiei had drawn the line at, but he did allow her to read them herself. "Daddy, will you stay with me tonight? I can read my book until you're ready for bed."

Her words told Hiei that Kurama wouldn't be back. Looking down at her pleading eyes, eyes so much like Kurama's, Hiei knew he would give in. "Let me go check in with Mukuro and grab a shower, then I'll be back."

An hour later, when Hiei slipped back into her room, Jewel was asleep with the book laying against her chest. The moment he went to take it however, Jewel stirred. "Daddy, what took you so long?"

Turning out the light, Hiei climbed in beside her. The moment he did, Jewel curled up against him with a yawn. "G'night Daddy."

Hiei whispered back. "Goodnight Little One."

As Hiei settled against the pillows, he was suddenly assaulted by Kurama's scent. Closing his eyes, Hiei turned into the pillow and breathed deeply. With Kurama's sweet scent filling his senses, Hiei drifted off to sleep to dream of his fox.

* * *

It was apparent after only a few days, that Jewel was not a patient demon. She had progressed from matchmaking to nagging her parents unmercifully. "It's been days Daddy! I know you miss Poppy too. Can't we go get him and bring him home with us yet?"

Impatient himself, Hiei stood from his desk to scowl at her. "Enough Jewel. It's time to go down for dinner."

Jewel's next words put Hiei in mind of a spoiled child. "I'm tired of waiting Daddy! I want my Poppy now!"

Pushing past him, Jewel ran from his office. With a sigh, Hiei followed. As he reached the hall though, Hiei heard the guards at the front door. "Miss Jewel! Come back!"

Not stopping to ask questions, Hiei flitted out the door. Unfortunately, one of the things he'd been training Jewel to do was use her youki to increase her speed. She was no where near as fast as Hiei, but she had a head start. As he went through the door, Jewel was already over the perimeter wall.

By the time Hiei cleared the wall, Jewel had disappeared into the trees. Praying that Kurama would cut her off, Hiei gave chase. Kurama didn't see Jewel dart from the fortress, but had sensed the disturbance in both her and Hiei's energies and raced toward the fortress. With the help of the plants and trees, the silver fox moved to intercept his kit.

Hiei and Kurama each heard the vicious snarl of the beast a split second before it lunged at Jewel. Fangs bared, Kurama attacked. Jewel screamed as the fox flew past her to sink his fangs into the neck of the dog she hadn't even seen. A cry of pain filled the air as the fox's fangs ripped at the dogs jugular. Seconds later the dog fell dead.

Jewel was about to rush to Kurama when a demon appeared before her. "Well, thanks to your pet it looks like I'll have to kill you both myself."

The demon raised his hand and fired at Jewel, much as she'd seen Yusuke do in training. Eyes wide, Jewel waited for the blast to hit, but a blur before her took the hit for her at point blank range. Jewel screamed again as Hiei fell unconscious at her feet. "DADDY!"


	15. Chapter 15

As you can probably tell, this story will be wrapping up fairly quickly. There is probably one more chapter (two if I stretch it), then an epilog. And yes there will be sex. I'm glad everyone has enjoyed this. I can't believe that the little idea I've had in my head for so long could have grown into such a long story. Enjoy, and keep those awesome reviews coming.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters. The only payment I ask is your wonderful reviews.

**Chapter 15**

Falling to her knees, Jewel lay across Hiei's chest. Later, Kurama would be grateful for that since Jewel didn't see him transform to his Youko form, draw his rose whip and viciously kill the demon that had attacked her. The moment the demon fell, Kurama reached for Jewel. "Baby, are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

Near tears, Jewel shook her head. "No Poppy, I'm fine, but Daddy's hurt."

Together they knelt beside Hiei. Gathering the fire demon in his arms, Kurama called to him. "Hiei! Come on Fire-Fly, wake up."

Jewel's lip quivered as she looked at Kurama. "Is he dead?"

Checking the blast wound on Hiei's chest, Kurama tried not to show how worried he was. "No Jewel, but he's hurt pretty bad. We need to get him back to the fortress so the healers can make him better."

Before Kurama could lift Hiei in his arms, Jewel held her hands over the wound. Kurama paused as he felt Jewel raise her youki. Realizing she was attempting to heal Hiei's wound, and it seemed to be working, Kurama watched in amazement. When Jewel's youki wavered, Kurama placed a hand over hers to give her more strength.

A minute passed, then two and Hiei's wound slowly healed. When Kurama felt Hiei's energy stabilize, he wrapped his fingers around jewel's hand. "That's enough Jewel. He's doing much better thanks to you. Now, let's get him home."

Lifting Hiei in his arms, Kurama nodded for Jewel to follow. Jewel stayed close to Kurama's side as they hurried to the fortress. When the fortress was in sight, Kurama looked down at her. "Jewel, run ahead to the fortress and tell Mukuro what happened."

Wanting to help her father, Jewel flitted to the fortress. When Kurama reached the entrance, two guards tried to take Hiei from him. Both demons stepped back in fear when the Youko growled at them. Entering the fortress, Kurama saw Jewel wave him up the stairs. Following her lead, Kurama carried Hiei to his room. As Kurama placed him on the bed, Jewel crawled up on Hiei's other side to hold his hand.

A moment later Mukuro appeared in the doorway with another demon. "Kurama, this is Rukia, one of my healers. Step aside and let her check on Hiei."

Nodding, Kurama would have stepped back, but Hiei's hand suddenly grabbed his wrist. Leaning down, Kurama saw that Hiei hadn't actually woken so he whispered. "It's alright Fire-Fly. Let Mukuro's healer check on you."

When Hiei's fingers relaxed but didn't release him, Kurama straightened and moved toward the head of the bed. Even though Hiei still held his wrist, this allowed the healer Rukia to check his wound. Rukia worked on Hiei for only a few minutes before she looked across the bed at Jewel. "Are you the one that healed him?"

Nervously, Jewel nodded. "Yes Ma'am."

Rukia's brow rose in curiosity. "I thought that felt like the work of a Koorime. You did very well for one so young. Has someone been training you?"

Kurama could see Jewel's happiness at Rukia's compliment. "Not really. I've just watched my Aunt Yukina heal and she's told me how it's done. Is my Daddy going to be alright?"

Giving Jewel a little smile, Rukia nodded. "Yes Miss Jewel, Lord Hiei is going to be just fine. He should rest a while though, so don't let him overdo it."

Moving from the bed, Rukia bowed to Kurama and then Mukuro before leaving the room. After checking to see that Hiei really was alright, Kurama looked at Mukuro. "I should probably go now."

Mukuro grunted. "Your family needs you Kurama. You should stay with them."

Not giving Kurama a chance to refuse, Mukuro turned and left, closing the door firmly behind her. Turning back to the bed, Kurama saw Jewel's eyes begin to droop. Sitting on the edge of the bed, with Hiei still holding one wrist, Kurama reached out with his free hand to stroke Jewel's hair. "Rukia's right Jewel, you did an excellent job helping Hiei. You must be tired though from using so much energy. Why don't you lay next to Daddy and get some rest?"

Too tired to argue, Jewel settled next to Hiei with her head on his shoulder. "You'll stay with us, won't you Poppy?"

Still stroking her hair, Kurama nodded. "I'll be right here Baby."

Kurama sat for over an hour watching over Hiei and Jewel before one of them stirred. Hiei's fingers flexed around Kurama's wrist just moments before his eyes fluttered open. "Kurama? Jewel!"

Taking his hand from Jewel's hair, Kurama used it to keep Hiei down on the bed. "She's alright Hiei. Look, she's right beside you."

Moving the arm Jewel was half laying on, Hiei pulled her closer. When questioning ruby eyes turned to him, Kurama smiled. "We're all fine Hiei. You were the only one hurt. You would have been proud of our daughter Hiei. She used her youki to heal your wound so we could get you safely back to the fortress."

Looking down at Jewel, Hiei nodded. "I could feel her… and you. Mukuro might be right about her taking more after Yukina than me. We may have to rethink her training Fox."

Thrilled at being included in Hiei's comment about Jewel's training, Kurama smiled. Before he could say anything though, Jewel stirred. "Daddy, are you alright?"

Brushing her hair back from her face, Hiei whispered. "I'm fine Little One. Thanks to you I hear."

When Jewel sat up, Hiei tried to do the same. Knowing it was futile to argue with the fire demon, Kurama slipped and arm behind his shoulders to help. "Jewel, get those pillows and put them behind him."

When Hiei was sitting up against the pillows, Jewel looked at him sadly. "I'm so sorry Daddy. It's my fault that you got hurt."

Hiei didn't get a chance to respond before Kurama began scolding his kit. "I'm glad you realize that Jewel. What you did today was very irresponsible. Hiei and I have both explained the importance of obeying our rules, especially here in Makai. Now you see that they are not only for your safety, but for ours as well."

Though he felt bad for Jewel, Hiei knew this was a lesson she needed to learn and didn't interrupt the Youko. "I know you didn't mean for Hiei to get hurt, but I hope you realize that it could have been far worse. One of us could have been killed because of your carelessness."

Jewel's voice quivered as she answered. "I know Poppy, and I'm really sorry. Please don't be mad at me."

Taking a deep breath, Kurama was more calm as he reached out to caress her cheek. "I'm not really mad at you Sweetheart. It's just that Hiei and I love you so much, we don't ever want anything to happen to you."

Before either Kurama or Hiei could react, Jewel pulled them both close for a hug. "I love you too, and I'm so happy to have my Poppy and Daddy together again."

Over Jewel's head, Kurama and Hiei's eyes met. Awkwardly, Kurama pulled away from the hug. Not giving the Youko a chance to speak, Hiei looked down at Jewel. "Jewel, I want you to go downstairs with Mukuro. Since you missed dinner, have cook fix you something to eat."

With a pout, Jewel almost whined. "But I want to stay here with you and Poppy."

Frowning, Kurama growled. "Jewel! Do as your father says!"

Seeing Jewel's big green eyes widen at Kurama's tone, Hiei explained. "Jewel, Kurama and I need to talk… alone. After you eat, you can either stay with Mukuro or play in your room until we're done. Then you can come back and join us."

With the promise of being able to come back, Jewel wisely chose to obey her parents. "Poppy, you'll still be here when I get back, won't you?"

Seeing no contraindication from Hiei, Kurama nodded. "I would never leave you without saying goodbye. Now, enjoy your dinner and we'll see you in a little while."

Jewel gave them each a quick kiss before hopping off the bed and leaving the room. Once they were alone, Kurama tried to rise from the bed, but found himself held firmly by Hiei's hand on his wrist. Looking at Hiei, Kurama sighed. "I know I'm not supposed to be here, but I just couldn't stay away from her any longer."

Hiei nodded. "I know Fox. She's needed you too. I had hoped that after she got to see you, she'd settle down, but if anything it's made her worse."

Realizing what Hiei was saying, Kurama smirked. "You let me in, didn't you? I should have known I couldn't sneak past you Hiei. I thought it was odd that you didn't have wards or traps around her open window."

Hiei sighed. "I sensed someone watching Fox and thought it was you, but it was almost two weeks before I could confirm it."

Hiding his pain that Hiei knew he was there, yet didn't want to see him, Kurama looked away. "I know you're mad at me Hiei, and you have every right to be. I'm sorry. I hope someday you can forgive me."

Feeling his own pain at Kurama's actions, Hiei too looked away. "The way I acted in the beginning, I don't blame you for keeping her from me. But you've had five years to tell me since. Why the hell didn't you find a way to tell me?"

Hiei was surprised to see pain in Kurama's golden eyes. "How could I Hiei? I knew you would do exactly what you did when you found out. You took her Hiei. You took my baby away from me."

Chest heaving with emotion, Kurama pulled his wrist free, stood and walked over to the window. Attempting to regain his composure, Kurama took several deep breaths before he continued. "Even though I kept her a secret from you Hiei, I never kept her from you. You on the other hand took her and kept her from me. With every passing day my fear grew that you might never let me see her again."

Startled by Kurama's heart wrenching admission, Hiei gave a whispered "Kurama…", but was prevented from saying more when there was a knock on the door. Not wanting to be caught crying, Kurama attempted to brush the tears from his eyes. When he was unsuccessful, he quickly changed to his human form.

Annoyed at the interruption, Hiei shouted. "What do you want?"

The door opened to reveal Mukuro with Jewel clutching tightly to her hand. "I realize you two wanted to be alone, but Miss Jewel here couldn't eat. She was worried that Hiei should eat after being wounded."

Drawing Jewel with her, Mukuro stepped just inside the doorway. With a nod from the demon lord, a maid pushed in a cart laden with food. No one spoke as the maid set the food out on the table, then bowed and removed the cart. Feeling the tension between the redhead and her heir, Mukuro sighed. "Alright Jewel, let's leave your parents alone."

When Mukuro would have lead Jewel from the room, Hiei stopped her. "Mukuro wait. Jewel, can stay and eat with us. In half an hour send Kendra to get her though. She can give Jewel her bath and get her ready for bed while we finish talking."

Jewel's face lit up at the prospect of staying with her parents. When Kurama leaned down and held out his arm, Jewel rushed into them. Even with Kurama's back to him, Hiei could sense the redhead's need to hold his kit. Mukuro tactfully left the room as Hiei rose from the bed and went to the table. Joining him, Kurama settled Jewel on his lap. Looking around, Hiei would have risen to get a stool from the foot of the bed, but Kurama stopped him. "It's alright Hiei, she's fine here with me."

Since the table was only set for two, Hiei nodded and retook his seat. For the next half hour Hiei watched Kurama and Jewel as they ate. He didn't fail to notice that Kurama ate very little even though there was plenty of food. Jewel carried most of the conversation, with only occasional input from her parents.

Half an hour later, when Kendra knocked on the door, Jewel reluctantly kissed them before going with the housekeeper. Once they were alone, Hiei turned to Kurama. "You barely touched your food Fox."

Setting his napkin on the table, Kurama shrugged. "I'm not very hungry."

With a sigh, Hiei pushed back from the table, but didn't rise. "Kurama, you have got to know that I never had any intention of keeping Jewel from you forever. Between work and her training, I guess I lost track of how long we'd been gone."

Relief washed over Kurama at Hiei's words. "Right after you left, I told Mother and the others that you just needed time to bond with your daughter. As the days turned to weeks and then a month, it got harder and harder to convince anyone, even myself, that you'd bring her back."

The tension in the room seemed to lift with Hiei's next surprised question. "You told Shiori?"

Smiling, Kurama nodded. "After the fight in the park, when she saw me change to my Youko form, I didn't have much choice but to tell her we were demons. It wasn't until I had to explain why I didn't stop you from taking Jewel though that she found out you were her father. Funny thing is, I thought she would be horrified. Instead, I think she was disappointed that she wasn't there while I was pregnant."

Kurama's smile faded however, when Hiei tensed at the word 'pregnant'. "I've figured out that she must have conceived during mating season. What I don't understand is why you didn't kill me for raping you?"

Stunned, Kurama looked at him. "Hiei, you didn't rape me."

Angrily, Hiei stood and paced the room. "How the hell can you say it wasn't rape? I went to Reikai Kurama. I read all about how a young, unmated male will resort to rape to satisfy his desire to rut. We've talked about Jewel's sire too, remember? You were taken without preparation, hell you weren't even kissed."

Somehow Kurama knew that no matter what he said, Hiei wouldn't believe him. Rising from the table, he grabbed Hiei by the arm. Hiei had not choice but to stop and look at Kurama. "That may be true Hiei, but that doesn't make it rape. Since you obviously don't believe me, why don't you see for yourself?"

Reaching up, Kurama brushed gentle fingers over the Jagon, causing it to flutter open. "Damn it Kurama, I will not turn the Jagon on you!"

When Hiei attempted to pull away, Kurama placed both hands on his shoulders preventing him from moving away. "I'm not some weak human Hiei, I'm an S class demon. If I open myself to the Jagon, it shouldn't harm me."

Seeing that Kurama was determined, and wanting to see the truth for himself, Hiei finally relented. Placing his hands on Kurama's sides, so he could better assess if he went too far, Hiei slowly allowed the Jagon to open and focus on the green eyes before him.

Kurama must have focused his memory right on that day, because the first thing Hiei saw, was the redhead's surprise when he was grabbed and slammed against the wall. Noticing his own disheveled look and glazed over eyes, he saw Kurama take a defensive posture as Hiei ripped away his bandages and lick at his wounds. Kurama became even more guarded when Hiei leaned in to nip at his collar bone.

Only when Hiei pressed their bodies together did Kurama finally relax. Hiei couldn't believe it when Kurama actually moaned and began to undress him or when he grabbed the lotion as they tumbled to the floor. For a moment it looked like Kurama would claim dominance as he stripped Hiei and attempted to prepare him. That changed however when Hiei tore off Kurama's clothes. Anger filled him as he saw Kurama hasten to stroke lotion on him before being forced to his knees and viciously taken.

Hiei almost tore himself from Kurama's mind when he heard the redhead's scream. Kurama's mind however wouldn't release him, and Hiei watched in amazement as cries of pain suddenly became cries of pleasure. Hiei felt his body harden as he saw himself take Kurama again and again. His passion only intensified as Kurama's sexy voice pleaded for more.

When Kurama lay exhausted beneath him, Hiei thought it was over. Amazingly though, he had only just begun. Hiei then watched as Kurama changed to his Youko form, then willingly offer himself to the horny fire demon. No matter what Hiei wanted, the Youko eagerly gave it, then begged for more. By the time morning came, Hiei lost count of how many times he'd taken his partner. The room was in shambles and Kurama now lay unconscious on the bed. Hiei could barely walk as he put on his pants and disappeared out the window.

As gently as he could, Hiei pulled himself from Kurama's mind. Trembling slightly, Kurama rested his head on Hiei's shoulder and whispered. "It wasn't rape Hiei. I didn't know what got in to you that night, but not once did I think to deny you."

For a moment, Hiei just stood there holding Kurama against him as he regained his composure. When Kurama's trembling began to subside, Hiei whispered. "Damn it Fox, why would you allow me to do that to you?"

From his shoulder, Kurama whispered. "Because I wanted you Hiei… I always have."

Though Kurama's trembling had stopped and his breathing had returned to normal, neither demon seemed in any hurry to release the other. "Kurama, that was six years ago. Mating season happens every year."

Hiei felt Kurama smile against his shoulder. "Yes Hiei, it does, and every year you come to me. You asked me about Jewel's father once, and I told you we were still lovers. Even though it was only once a year, it was better than having no lover at all."

Closing his eyes, Hiei was almost afraid to ask his next question. "So, you and Touya…?"

Glad to have the truth out, Kurama shook his head. "No Hiei, never. You have been my only lover. When it came time to begin Jewel's training, I considered Yukina first. Yukina is passive though, and I wanted our daughter to be able to defend herself if need be. Touya is an ice master, therefore the logical choice to train Jewel to use her ice powers."

Suddenly remembering Yukina, Hiei looked down at Kurama. "How did Yukina know I was her brother? Did you tell her?"

Meeting Hiei's gaze, Kurama shook his head. "No Hiei, I didn't. I suppose you could say Jewel inadvertently did. Yukina sensed then that Jewel was an ice apparition when I got so cold just before she was born. Then one day when Yukina was babysitting, the pendant I used to suppress Jewel's powers got dirty. Yukina took it off to clean it and Jewel began to cry. When she saw the tear gems she knew her brother was Jewel's father."

Almost before Kurama spoke, Hiei put the last piece of the puzzle together. "When Yukina took all the kids swimming last year, she saw Jewel wearing your tear gem. When Jewel told her that Daddy Hiei gave it to her, Yukina figured out you were her brother."

The truth was now out and Kurama knew Hiei had a lot to think about. Removing his arms from Hiei's neck, Kurama stepped out of his embrace. "Thank you for listening Hiei. I want you to know that I won't fight you for Jewel. I do however hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Hiding the pain Hiei's silence caused, Kurama turned away. "I'm going to go say goodnight to Jewel before I leave. I won't interfere in your time with her any more Hiei. I'll going back to the Ningenkai tomorrow, and I need to let her know not to watch for me. When you're ready to let me see her again, you know where to find me."

Without looking back, Kurama left Hiei's room. Drawing a deep breath for strength, Kurama knocked and then let himself into Jewel's room. Jewel looked up from the book she was reading and beamed. "Poppy! You and Daddy took so long I thought you'd forgotten me."

Sitting beside her on the bed, Kurama smiled. "Like I could ever forget about you my Jewel. I just came to give you a kiss goodnight. I also wanted to tell you…"

When the door behind him opened, Kurama paused and watched Jewel smile. "Daddy! It's been too long since you and Poppy tucked me in together."

Moving to the other side of the bed, Hiei sat down. "Yes Little One, it has."

Before Jewel could respond, Hiei turned to Kurama. "Fox, isn't there some ningen holiday coming up?"

Watching Jewel frown, Kurama's heart began to race hopefully. "Yes, Christmas is next week."

Jewel's eyes sparkled excitedly, but she remained silent, waiting to see what Hiei was thinking. "Jewel, I'm going to be tied up on a big project for the next two weeks and I won't be able to spend much time with you. It might be a good idea if you and Kurama went to visit Shiori… you know… for Christmas."

A huge smile lit Jewel's face as she threw herself at Hiei. "Oh Daddy, that would be wonderful! I'll get to see Grandma, and Grandpa and everyone!"

Over her head, Kurama's wide green eyes stared at Hiei in disbelief. Hiei's next words surprised Kurama even more. "Since you'll be taking her in the morning anyway Fox, you might as well stay here tonight."

Not wanting to read too much into Hiei's invitation, Kurama smiled at Jewel. "What do you think Sweetheart? Can I stay with you tonight?"

As Hiei looked away to hide his disappointment, Jewel giggled. "You can stay with me forever if you want Poppy."

Kissing Jewel's cheek, Hiei sighed. "I'll see you both in the morning then."

When he would have risen from the bed, Jewel grabbed his arm and frowned. "Daddy, you didn't kiss Poppy goodnight."

When Kurama would have told Jewel it wasn't necessary, he was suddenly silenced by Hiei's hand on the back of his neck. "We can't have that now, can we?"

Kurama held his breath as Hiei leaned closer. Though Hiei's kiss only landed on his cheek, it lingered and felt warm and inviting. Wanting Hiei to know his kiss was not unwelcome, Kurama sighed and leaned into the caress. Though the exchange was brief, it seemed to satisfy Jewel and she smiled. With a whispered "Goodnight", Hiei left the room.

Once they were alone, Kurama took off his shirt and shoes and crawled in beside Jewel. As soon as he'd turned out the light, Jewel cuddled against his side. "Poppy, why are you sleeping with me instead of Daddy? I thought everything was alright now."

Stroking Jewel's hair, Kurama was almost as confused as Jewel. "We're getting there Sweetheart. I don't think Hiei's mad at me any more, but I'm not sure he's forgiven me yet. For now, let's just be happy that he's going to let you come home for Christmas."

Nodding, Jewel snuggled closer to Kurama and quickly fell asleep. Kurama however remained awake for some time, unable to sleep as he thought about Hiei. Across the hall, Hiei had a similar problem. Standing at the window, staring out into the night, Hiei's thoughts were on the fox that was across the hall, just out of his reach.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay everyone, I managed to squeeze one more chapter out before the end, at least I think the next chapter is the end but, who knows. I've rewarded all your patience with the previous fluffy chapters by putting two lemons in this chapter. Even if the first one is more of a quicky, I hope you enjoy them. In case you were wondering, the emotional roller coaster isn't quite over, but almost. Hang in there and we'll have Jewel's happy ending soon.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters. The only payment I ask is your wonderful reviews.

**Chapter 16**

It was Christmas eve and Kurama sat on the sofa at his parent's house watching Jewel open presents. The demon in him looked at the object skeptically, but the parent in him smiled as she proudly held up a festively dressed Holiday Barbie. Excitedly, Jewel hugged Shiori. "Thank you Grandma."

Affectionately, Kurama watched as Shiori helped Jewel remove the doll from its wrapping. When it was free, Jewel rushed to Kurama. "Look Poppy, isn't she beautiful?"

Setting Jewel on his lap, Kurama dutifully admired the doll. "Almost as beautiful as you, Baby."

After a moment, Jewel's smile began to fade. Seeing her almost sad look, Kazuya asked. "Jewel, is something wrong with your new doll?"

Jewel shook her head. "No Grandpa, she's perfect. I just wish my Daddy were here to see her."

As if on command, Kurama suddenly felt Hiei's energy. It was so subtle, Kurama knew Jewel wouldn't feel it. It only took Kurama a moment to realize Hiei was checking to see if he was welcome before making his presence known. "Jewel, would you go open the front door and let me know if it's snowing yet?"

Not questioning his odd request, Jewel hopped off his lap and went to the door. Everyone knew the moment she opened it, because she squealed. "DADDY!"

As father and daughter greeted each other, Shiori looked at Kurama. "Shuuichi, how did you know?"

Knowing that demon powers were new to his parents, Kurama explained. "Hiei must have been watching and listening from nearby. Since the Christmas tree is positioned by the front window, it would have been easy for someone with his abilities to observe us. The moment Jewel mentioned him, Hiei let me feel his energy."

When Hiei came into the living room carrying Jewel, Shiori went to give him a hug. "Oh Hiei, I'm so glad you could come. Jewel was missing you so much. Are you hungry? We've eaten, but there are plenty of leftovers."

Accepting her hug a bit awkwardly, Hiei shook his head. "No Shiori, I'm fine. I stopped at the temple first and Yukina fed me."

Next to Shiori, Kazuya held a hand out to Hiei. Having seen the ningen custom, Hiei shook his hand. "Hiei, have a seat there by Shuuichi, while I get you a drink."

When Kurama made no objection, Hiei sat down. Jewel then settled on the sofa between them. A moment later, Kazuya handed him a cup of eggnog. Hiei glanced at the drink suspiciously before giving Kurama an odd look. Kurama smiled back. "It's called eggnog Hiei. Don't worry, you'll like it."

Trusting the redhead, Hiei took an experimental sip. Deciding he liked it, Hiei downed the rest of the cup. With a laugh of approval, Kazuya refilled it. For the next hour the grownups talked as Jewel played with her doll. Before long however, Jewel crawled on Hiei's lap and settled comfortably against his chest. Seeing this, Kurama rose and began gathering their things. "It's getting late, and I should get Jewel to bed. Mother, thank you for a lovely meal. Jewel, thank Grandma and Grandpa for your presents."

By now Hiei had risen from the sofa and Jewel murmured sleepily from his shoulder. "Thank you Grandma. Thank you Grandpa. Merry Christmas."

Kurama smiled at Hiei's look of discomfort as both Shiori and then Kazuya leaned close to kiss Jewel's cheek. Kurama then hugged his parents and wished them a merry Christmas before they left. With Hiei carrying Jewel, and Kurama carrying a large gift bag with their things, the three demons began the short walk home.

A few blocks away, Hiei finally broke the awkward silence. "Where was the other one? Isn't he usually there?"

Grateful for the small talk, Kurama smiled. "Shuuichi and his fiancé were there earlier, but they had a party to go to and left early."

Hiei nodded and again they fell silent. A little while later, Kurama sighed. "So Hiei, how is your project going? Did you finish?"

By now Jewel had fallen asleep in his arms and Hiei tried not to disturb her as he shook his head. "No, but one more week should do it. I'll have to head back tomorrow."

Kurama's eyes widened. "I think Jewel will be expecting you to be here in the morning when she opens her presents. Then we're going to the temple.

Hiei nodded. "I'll be here in the morning and go to the temple with you, then I'll leave from there."

In the moonlight, Hiei saw Kurama give him a smile. "Thank you Hiei. You made Jewel very happy tonight."

Turning away, Hiei was grateful the darkness hid his blush. Just as they arrived at the house a light snow began to fall. Together they went upstairs and put their daughter to bed. When Kurama went back downstairs, Hiei followed. As he'd seen Kurama do every Christmas, the redhead went to the hall closet and took out a bag of wrapped presents and arranged them under the tree. As he did so, Kurama picked up two small gifts that he found there.

When Kurama frowned, Hiei moved closer. Curious green eyes looked up at Hiei. "I wonder when she did this."

When Kurama held the gifts up, Hiei could see that one said _'Daddy' _and the other said _'Poppy'_. When Hiei shook his head and shrugged, Kurama placed them back under the tree. "Oh well, I guess we'll find out tomorrow."

When Kurama stood, Hiei sighed. "I guess I'll see you in the morning."

When Hiei would have turned to leave, Kurama placed a hand on his arm stopping him. "Hiei, it's silly for you to leave now, just to come back in the morning. Whether we were lovers or not, you've always stayed here, there's no reason you can't stay now. Besides, it's snowing. That's not exactly ideal weather for sleeping in a tree."

Nodding, Hiei murmured a soft "Thanks", before following Kurama upstairs. As they had so many times in the past, Hiei and Kurama changed into sleep pants, brushed their teeth and crawled into bed. Laying beside each other in the dark, there was silence as they both stared at the ceiling.

Hiei hadn't noticed how cold the house was until a few minutes later when he felt Kurama shiver and pull the blanket tighter around him. "Fox, why don't you have the heat on?"

From his voice, Hiei could tell that Kurama turned to look at him. "Jewel likes it cold, so I keep the heat set kind of low. Since you're a fire demon, I didn't think it would bother you."

Hiei grunted. "Hn, stupid Fox. You're shivering."

Kurama couldn't have been more surprised when Hiei turned and drew him close. When Hiei's warm fire demon ki surrounded him, Kurama sighed. "Thank you Hiei."

For a moment they held each other stiffly, then slowly they began to relax. Kurama smiled when he felt Hiei's nose nuzzle into his hair. Hiei's eyes widened when Kurama snuggled closer and tucked his face into his neck. Kurama bit his lip to keep from moaning when Hiei's hands rubbed his back. Hiei prayed that Kurama wouldn't feel him harden when the arms around him tightened, pulling him closer.

Who moved first, neither knew, but a moment later their lips met in a lingering kiss. When Kurama's lips parted to welcome Hiei's probing tongue, the moan he'd been suppressing slipped out. Hearing his fox moan, Hiei ravished his mouth. No words were needed as two sets of hands quickly swept away two pairs of unwanted sleep pants.

Rolling Kurama beneath him, Hiei's hand fumbled for the oil on the night stand. When Hiei's slick fingers slipped between his legs, Kurama parted his thighs and bent his knees. In his haste to be joined with the beautiful creature beneath him, Hiei's preparation was quick yet thorough. When Hiei's hard length was finally buried inside him, Kurama only gave a small gasp before wrapping his legs around the fire demon's waist.

Driven by desire, Hiei took Kurama hard and fast. Having been deprived his lover's touch for so long, Kurama eagerly met every thrust. Moans of pleasure filled the room as the demons made love. All too soon their passion reached it's peak and both men climaxed with a cry of his lover's name.

Being the first to catch his breath, Hiei located a pair of sleep pants and used them to clean them up. Once done, he drew Kurama into his arms. They hadn't resolved anything and neither knew what to say. Silently they held each other and eventually both men drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Knowing that morning had come, Kurama knew Jewel would be awake soon and that he needed to get up. Not feeling Hiei in his arms, the redhead was almost afraid to open his eyes. Before he could move however, Kurama heard Hiei whisper softly from beside the bed. "I wish I knew if you really wanted me Fox. Or have you just been using me as a way to keep Jewel?"

Just then Jewel knocked on the door, and Hiei didn't see Kurama's eyes snap open as he turned away to let her in. Sitting up, Kurama longed to call out to Hiei, but couldn't as Jewel rushed in excitedly. "Poppy, Daddy, it's Christmas."

Hiei snatched his daughter up before she could jump on the bed and find Kurama naked. "Come on you, let's leave Kurama to get dressed."

The moment they were gone, Kurama jumped from the bed and hurriedly dressed. When he went downstairs, he was disappointed to find Hiei seated in a chair and not on the sofa where he could sit beside him. In front of the tree, Jewel was examining each gift, trying to guess what was inside. With little other choice, Kurama sat alone on the sofa.

Excited about her presents, Jewel didn't notice the tension between her parents. One by one, Jewel opened each gift. Even though Kurama had labeled them from _'Santa'_, Jewel thanked him and Hiei for each one. Hiei seemed surprised, but didn't say a word.

When she finished, Jewel finally reached for the gifts she had wrapped. "Daddy, come over here and sit with Poppy while you open your presents from me."

As they opened their gifts, Jewel sat between them eagerly awaiting their reactions. When they saw what was inside, both men looked at them in awe. Dangling from thick silver chains were one of Jewel's tear gems. Kurama's was held in the talons of a dragon, while Hiei's was in the jaws of a fox. Kurama's trained eye couldn't help but notice that the craftsmanship of the silver was exquisite. "Jewel, they're beautiful. How did you do all this?"

Jewel grinned proudly. "When we were coming home from Koorime Island, Aunt Yukina took out the tear gems I cried when Daddy saved me and told me that you were alive. Since I cried them for you and Daddy she said I should give one to each of you. Together we selected the biggest and prettiest ones. They were still in my pocket when Daddy took me to Makai. One day I showed them to Aunt Mukuro and she called in a silversmith to help me make you both something nice."

Surprised that the demon lord would do something so nice for his daughter, Hiei made a mental note to thank her. "They're perfect Little One. Here, help me put it on."

Going up on her knees, Jewel secured Hiei's necklace before doing the same for Kurama. Drawing her into a hug, Kurama nuzzled against her. "I love it Sweetheart. Now my precious Jewel and her dragon Daddy will always be with me."

Fingering the fox around his neck, Hiei had the same thought. Just then the phone rang. Jewel jumped up to get it. A moment later she brought Kurama the phone. "It's Uncle Yusuke."

While Kurama talked to Yusuke, Hiei helped Jewel put her gifts away. A short time later they were in Kurama's car headed to the temple. When they arrived, Yukina rushed out to meet them. "Oh Hiei, I'm so glad you stayed. I'll bet my sweet niece is thrilled to have her parents together for Christmas."

Going inside they found that Yukina had brunch ready and laid out buffet style in the kitchen. Filling their plates, Hiei and Kurama joined Yusuke and Kuwabara at the table. Jewel took her plate and joined her cousins in the other room. While they were eating, Yusuke caught sight of their necklaces. "Wow, those are great. Are those Jewel's tears?"

Before either of them could answer, Yukina came around to see them. "Oh look how beautiful they are. Jewel told me the other day that Mukuro helped her make something special for you both."

Taking his sister's hand, Hiei shyly kissed her cheek. "Thank you for giving Jewel the idea."

Smiling happily, Yukina blushed. "You're welcome Brother."

When they finished eating and it became apparent that they were going to open presents, Hiei decided it was time to leave. Seeking Jewel out, he pulled her aside. "I have to get back to work Little One, but I'll see you next week."

Jewel gave him a big hug. "Okay Daddy. I'll miss you."

After kissing her cheek, Hiei turned to leave. Once he was outside however, Hiei hesitated. Looking back, he saw Kurama standing in the doorway watching him. Not knowing what to say, Hiei waved. Thinking that at least he hadn't been totally forgotten, Kurama smiled and waved back. When Hiei flitted away, Kurama sighed and turned to go inside. He was surprised however to find Yukina watching him. "Kurama, you didn't give Hiei the gift you have under the tree for him."

Thinking of the pictures of Jewel he'd put together for Hiei, Kurama sighed. "I can give it to him any time Yukina. I was actually thinking there was something better I could give him when I see him next week. I'm just not certain he'll want it."

Taking his arm and leading him inside, Yukina smiled. "If it comes from you Kurama, I'm sure Hiei will want it."

* * *

Almost a week later, Kurama and Jewel were at the temple before leaving for Makai. Yusuke didn't seem happy as he looked at Kurama. "Kurama, are you sure about this? I know you trust Hiei, but he can be a bastard too. What if he doesn't give her back?"

Kurama just gave Yusuke a gentle smile. "Let me worry about that Yusuke. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to Yukina."

Leaving his friend behind, Kurama went in search of the little Koorime. When he found her, Kurama whispered in her ear. "Will you come with me to the garden?"

Giving him a smile, Yukina nodded and followed. When they were seated on the bench in the garden Yukina turned to him. "What can I do for you Kurama?"

A little uncomfortable with what he needed to ask, Kurama blushed. "Um… Yukina… I'm usually very careful, but things happened so quickly and… well you know."

Seeing her look of confusion, Kurama whispered. "There's a slight chance I could be pregnant. I was wondering if you could check for me?"

Excitement lit her ruby eyes as she nodded. "Oh Kurama, that's wonderful."

Holding a hand over his stomach, as she had so long ago with Jewel, Yukina reached out her energy. A moment later her smile faded and she sighed. "I'm sorry Kurama, I'm afraid you're not pregnant."

Trying to hide his disappointment, Kurama nodded. "It's alright Yukina. That's probably for the best. Thank you."

A short while later, with their goodbyes said, Kurama and Jewel left the temple and headed for Makai.

A few hours later when Kurama and Jewel arrived at Alaric, two guards came rushing out to help them. They quickly took the two suit cases Kurama carried as well as the back pack and smaller bag that Jewel had. Entering the fortress they were immediately greeted by the housekeeper Kendra. "Welcome back Lord Kurama. Oh and Miss Jewel, the fortress hasn't been the same without your smiling face."

Giggling happily, Jewel gave her a hug. "Hello Kendra. Do you know where my Daddy is?"

The housekeeper's eyes widened momentarily as she looked up at Kurama. "He's actually not here right now. I don't think he was expecting you until tomorrow."

Little did she know, that was exactly what Kurama was counting on. "That's alright Kendra. If Lady Mukuro is available, I'd like a word with her."

If Kendra was surprised by the request she didn't show it. "I'll check and be right back."

While she was gone, Kurama instructed the guards to take the bags up to Jewel's room. When the guards looked at each other confused, Kurama thought they hadn't understood. Then from the door their captain snapped at them. "You heard Lord Kurama! Take those bags upstairs!"

When the guards jumped to do his bidding, Kurama grinned. "Thank you Captain."

The captain simply nodded and returned to his post. A moment later, Kendra returned. "If you'll follow me, Lady Mukuro will see you now."

Kurama and Jewel were then lead to a large office. The moment she saw the demon lord, Jewel rushed forward. "Aunt Mukuro, I missed you."

Much like Hiei accepting Shiori's hugs, Mukuro accepted Jewel's a bit awkwardly. "Did you have a good time in the Ningenkai Child?"

Kurama and Mukuro both smiled as Jewel quickly told her of her trip. When Jewel finished, Mukuro turned to Kurama. "So, what can I do for you Kurama?"

Drawing a breath, Kurama met her gaze boldly. "I'd like to ask you to watch Jewel for a while. I need to talk to Hiei… alone."

The look in Kurama's eyes when he said 'alone', made Mukuro smile. "It's about time. You'll find Hiei working on one of my properties. A few miles west of here, at the base of the mountains is a lake. He's at the house by the lake."

Kurama nodded his thanks before turning to Jewel. "Be good for Mukuro, my Jewel. I'll see you when I get back."

After giving her a quick kiss Kurama left the fortress and headed west. Changing to his fox form, Kurama covered the distance in no time. His vulpine nose easily picked up the scent of the lake. As he passed the lake, Kurama marveled at it's beauty. Tall trees, lush bushes and colorful flowers all surrounded the tranquil lake.

Just beyond the lake, Kurama found the house. Seeing it's majestic beauty against the backdrop of the lake and mountain, Kurama thought mansion would have been a better word to describe it. Not stopping to wonder what Hiei was doing here, Kurama slipped in though an open window. Bypassing the guards and workmen on the first floor, Kurama followed his lover's ki to the second floor.

In the hall outside the room Hiei was in, Kurama changed forms. Pushing open the door, the Youko found himself in a large elaborately decorated bedroom. His eyes widened in shock seeing Hiei on a ladder working on a light fixture in the ceiling. Deciding to alert Hiei to his presence, Kurama allowed the door to close with a loud click and soundly flipped the lock.

Looking down from his perch on the ladder, Hiei was surprised to see the Youko standing beneath him. He was even more surprised when Kurama rubbed a strong hand up the back of his calf and purred. "Hello Lover."

Shivering at the Youko's sultry voice, Hiei pondered his next move. Kurama however took that decision from him when he wrapped his long fingers around Hiei's ankle and pulled. Suddenly toppled from his precarious perch, Hiei didn't have the chance to right himself before he landed in Kurama's waiting arms. "Looks like I caught myself a Fire-Fly."

Resting against Kurama's chest, Hiei found himself at a disadvantage. Biding his time, Hiei looked at the Youko. "You're early Fox. You weren't due back until tomorrow."

Still holding Hiei, Kurama smiled. "I've always found the element of surprise gives me the advantage in taking what I want."

Seeing Hiei's confused look, Kurama sighed and set him down on the bed. Kneeling before the fire demon, Kurama smiled at him sadly. "I'm sorry Hiei. I've somehow given you the wrong impression. I'm here to correct that mistake."

Hiei wasn't sure what to expect, but it wasn't for Kurama to remove his boots and toss them aside. Moving forward, Kurama then reached for the hem of his shirt. Hiei hadn't managed to utter a single protest before the shirt was whisked over his head. Before thoughts of resisting could fully formulate in his slowly muddling mind, Kurama had reached for his belts and stripped him bare.

Hiei didn't know whether it was the beautiful Youko, his sexy voice, or his decisive actions that turned him on, but at this point he didn't care. Kurama's hands had barely touched the inside of his knees, pushing them apart, when Hiei began to pant. "Kur… rama… what…? AHHH!"

Hiei didn't get to finish before Kurama swallowed his erection to the root. In seconds, Kurama's talented mouth and course Youko tongue had Hiei whimpering with need. Showing no mercy, Kurama worked Hiei's length until he screamed his release. "KURAMA!"

With a vulpine grin, Kurama released Hiei's cock and stroked his quivering thighs in an effort to calm him. "That's it Lover, give yourself over to me, and I'll give you more pleasure than you could ever imagine."

When he finally caught his breath, Hiei opened his eyes to see Kurama still kneeling between his legs. He frowned however when he saw the Youko grow a large blue flower. When he saw Kurama smell the sweet flower, then dip his fingers into the moist center, Hiei gulped. "Kurama, you are not going to…"

Again Hiei was prevented from finishing when a series of vines wove themselves around his wrists and torso. Afraid for the first time, Hiei felt long fingers touch him intimately and gave a warning growl. "Kurama!"

Not intimidated in the lease, Kurama merely laughed and continued to prepare his lover. "Now Hiei, that's no way to act when I'm about to claim you as mine."

The fingers tormenting him chose that moment to find that special place inside him that no one had ever touched. Against his will, Hiei gave a loud moan of pleasure. "Kur…ra…maaa!"

Licking Hiei's cock like it was a tasty treat, Kurama smiled. "That's it my love, now let me hear more of you're beautiful cries."

When Kurama's mouth descended on him again, Hiei involuntarily complied with incoherent whimpers and cries. Just when Hiei was about to release his passion, Kurama cruelly withdrew his mouth and fingers. "Not so fast my sexy little demon. I've already given you your pleasure once, now it's my turn."

Held tightly by the vines, and truthfully too weak from pleasure to struggle, Hiei had not choice but to comply when the Youko flipped him onto his stomach. With the help of the vines, Kurama positioned Hiei on his hands and knees in the center of the bed.

If Hiei had had any doubt before, Kurama's intent was perfectly clear now. With renewed strength, Hiei pulled at the vines that held him. When he raised his ki to burn them, Kurama laughed. "Patience Lover, I'm a bit over dressed for the occasion. You might as well save your strength Hiei, fire won't hurt my pets."

Seeing the Youko's silky clothes fall to the floor by the bed, Hiei continued to struggle. "Damn it Kurama, let me go!"

Pushing Hiei's knees apart, Kurama rubbed his back and the firm globes of his behind in an effort to calm him. "No Hiei, you're staying right where you are. I've let you set the pace of our relationship for long enough. It's time I took control for a while."

With that, Kurama buried his length in Hiei's body. Hiei's gasp was lost on Kurama as the pleasure of having his erection held tightly in his lover's body washed over him. Having denied himself the satisfaction of being the dominant lover for far too long, Kurama closed his eyes and gave in to his instincts.

Holding Hiei's hips tightly, Kurama thrust deep and hard until the fierce urgency to rut subsided. Only then did Hiei's moans register in his lust filled mind. Turning his attention from his own pleasure to Hiei's, Kurama used one hand to massage up Hiei's back. Leaning forward, Kurama's strong fingers kneaded the fire demon's muscular shoulders as he nibbled along the back of his neck. "Inari Hiei, I've waited so long to claim you as mine. I'm sorry you never felt the need to make me yours. I however intend to make you mine for all time."

With that, Kurama's hand moved around to stroke Hiei's erection as he sunk his fangs into the side of his lover's neck, marking him. With a strangled scream, Hiei climaxed. Fueled by the fire demon's response, Kurama passion flared. Fast and furious, Kurama took Hiei until he released his passion with a howl of his new mate's name. "HIEI!"

Realizing that Hiei was limp beneath him, Kurama called off his plants and rolled onto the bed. With a contented sigh, the Youko gathered Hiei close. Before he could join Hiei in oblivion, Kurama heard a commotion out in the hall. Realizing the guards and workers must have heard their cries, Kurama simply raised his energy to let them know he was with their lord.

The last thing Kurama heard before drifting off to sleep was one of the guards giving orders. "If you value your lives I'd suggest everyone get back to work or to your posts. I'm sure Lord Hiei and Lord Kurama don't wish to be disturbed."


	17. Chapter 17

Merry Christmas everyone (or whatever holiday it is you celebrate). My gift to you this year is **THE END **of 'Kurama's Jewel'. I think I'm finally happy with it. I don't know if I'll post an epilog. If I do it will just be a short one. After you read this you'll know I left one little lose end. It will all depend on if I feel like writing one and what kind of ideas you give me. I think I know you all well enough to say you'll have plenty of ideas for my lose end.

Thank you all so much for the great response you've given me to this. Your reviews are what I write for. I don't have much in the way of ideas for another story. We'll have to see what the new year brings.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters. The only payment I ask is your wonderful reviews.

**CHAPTER 17**

Standing at the open window of the elegant bedroom he'd found Hiei in only a few hours before, Kurama stared out at the beautiful lake below. With each passing minute the redhead felt his apprehension grow as he awaited Hiei's reaction to their mating. He didn't have long to wait as he heard Hiei stir. A moment later Kurama cringed as Hiei swore.

Bracing himself for what was to come, Kurama turned to face his lover. The sheet that had been protecting the bed from the room's repairs was now wrapped tightly around Hiei's waist. Kurama cringed again at the ruby eyes that blazed fire at him. "I always knew you were a bastard Kurama, but I didn't think you'd resort to rape to keep Jewel!"

With one sentence, Hiei killed Kurama's last hope for happiness. To hide his pain, Kurama laughed and sneered back. "Rape Hiei? I'd hardly call it that when you could have stopped me at any time."

Hiei stared at Kurama in shock. "How the hell could I have stopped you when you tied me down with those vicious plants of yours?"

Again Kurama laughed. "If you had truly wanted to escape your fate Hiei, you would have discovered that those vines were as common as the ones growing outside this window. You could have torn them apart or even burned them with little effort on your part. You didn't though, did you? Your struggles were only half hearted, but your pleasure sure wasn't. Your pleasure was so intense your cries brought the guards and workmen up from the first floor. Your orgasm was powerful enough to render you, an S-class demon, unconscious."

Trying hard not to blush at the truth of those words, Hiei growled at the redhead. "Damn it Fox, that doesn't erase the fact that you forced your mark on me to keep Jewel! Well you finally got what you wanted, so just get the hell out of here!"

Hiei's dismissal cut Kurama to the core. Defeated, he hung his head and whispered. "Even after all these years Hiei, you still have no idea what it is I really want. I left a gift for you at Alaric. When you get it, maybe you'll finally understand."

Confused, Hiei watched Kurama turn back toward the window. He heard a whispered "Goodbye Hiei" as Kurama slipped through the window and disappeared.

* * *

Three nights later, Hiei burst through the door to Mukuro's office. Looking up from her desk, Mukuro smirked. "It's about damn time you got back. So, your fox finally let you come up for air, did he?"

Glaring at her, Hiei flopped in the chair in front of her desk. "Shut the hell up Mukuro! I'm too tired for your crap tonight. Just give me whatever the hell it is that stupid Youko left for me so I can go to bed."

Too annoyed to pay attention, Hiei didn't see Mukuro's look of surprise. "I take it things didn't go well with Kurama after all. Well, maybe what he left you will change your mind. You'll find it in your room, waiting for you on your bed."

Not bothering to comment, Hiei rose and left the room. Stalking up the stairs, he wondered what he would find that could possibly make him change his mind about anything. Shoving his door open, Hiei was about to slam it shut behind him when he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Thinking his heart must have stopped from shock, Hiei gently closed the door before moving toward the bed.

Jewel was curled up on his bed, fast asleep. Hiei didn't have to consider his next move. Tossing his cloak aside, and toeing off his boots, he pulled back the covers and climbed in beside her. Scooting closer, he gently drew her into his arms. The moment she felt him, Jewel burrowed into his warmth and whispered sleepily. "Daddy."

Closing his eyes against the emotions coursing through him, Hiei whispered back. "Shhh. Go back to sleep Little One. We'll talk tomorrow."

With a sigh, Jewel nodded and drifted back to sleep. For Hiei there would be no sleep that night. Instead he would lay awake wondering why Kurama had left him Jewel, and why he had called her a gift? Makai law states that as Jewel's sire, she belonged to Hiei. It also states that when Kurama marked and claimed Hiei as his mate, that he and all that is his now belong to Kurama. Therefore, Jewel now belonged to Kurama.

By morning, Hiei had no answers. Jewel however woke with even more questions. "Daddy, what took you so long? Where's Poppy? He said he was coming back. I thought he'd be with you."

Not sure where to begin, Hiei sighed. Before he could respond, Jewel correctly interpreted the look on his face and glared at him accusingly. "You and Poppy had another fight didn't you? At Christmas I thought you had finally forgiven Poppy. I know he didn't believe it though. He packed all my things to bring back with me. Aunt Mukuro wouldn't let me put them in my room though. She said I had to wait for you here. Daddy, what's going on?"

Hiei frowned at her words. "Jewel, what do you mean Kurama packed all your things?"

When Jewel pointed across the room, Hiei saw two large suit cases. "He said that whether the two of you were together or not, that I belonged here in Makai with you. He said he was going to talk to you though, about us being a real family so he wouldn't have to leave us. Either way he promised that he'd fix it, so that you would let him visit me here and that I could visit him in the Ningenkai. Please Daddy, please don't keep Poppy away from me. Please let him come live with us so we can be a family again."

Seeing Jewel's lip quiver as she fought back her tears, Hiei pulled her into his arms. As he held her, Kurama's words came back to him. _"Inari Hiei, I've waited so long to claim you as mine. I'm sorry you never felt the need to make me yours. I however intend to make you mine for all time." _

Realizing the mistake he'd made, Hiei pulled back to look down at Jewel. "I think I screwed up Baby. Maybe I can fix it though. Come on, let's get you dressed. I have a surprise for you."

Excited, Jewel quickly dressed and followed him downstairs. While Kendra fixed Jewel her breakfast, Hiei had a private word with Mukuro. An hour later father and daughter left the fortress. Behind them were two guards with Jewel's suit cases.

* * *

At the temple, in the room where Jewel had been born, Kurama lay curled up on the bed. On the table by the bed, his cell phone rang, then beeped when the call went to voice mail. Kurama knew when he bothered to check there would be several anxious messages from his mother. Right now however, he didn't want to have to tell her he'd failed to keep his family together.

Down the hall, his friends sat in the living room trying to figure out how to help. Yusuke of course was ready to take action. "We have to do something. I'm going to Makai to knock some sense into Hiei. He can't just take Jewel away from him like this."

Across from him Yukina sighed. "Hiei didn't take Jewel this time Yusuke. Kurama gave her to him."

Looking at his wife, Kuwabara frowned. "How can that be, when Makai law says Jewel belongs to Hiei?"

Seeing the eager faces of her friends, Yukina was reminded of how ignorant they were of demon laws and customs. "Yusuke is probably the only other one able to sense it, but Kurama's energy was different when he returned from Makai this last time."

Yusuke nodded. "I sensed something, but I thought he and Hiei had just done it or something."

Yukina smiled. "Yes, or something would be right. Kurama marked Hiei as his mate. Now Hiei, and all that he possesses, including Jewel, belong to Kurama."

Jumping from his chair, Kuwabara shouted. "Then why the hell does the Shrimp have Jewel? Let's go get her back!"

From the doorway, Kurama's calm, quiet voice answered him. "Kuwabara, Hiei has as much right to his child as you do to your children. Unfortunately, Hiei and I don't have what you and Yukina have. I know you guys want to help, but you're going to have to let Hiei and I work this out on our own."

Put in his place, Kuwabara sat back down. "I know Kurama, but it's hard to just stand back and watch when we know you're hurting so much."

Rising from the sofa, Yusuke put an arm around Kurama's shoulders. "Yeah Kurama, and it doesn't help when you keep moping around. Besides, you look like crap."

Nudging him, Kurama gave a little laugh. "I was kind of hoping no one would notice. If I can't hide it from you, how am I going to fool my mother?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed, but Yukina frowned. "Kurama, are you sure you're alright? Maybe I should check you out?"

Going to sit beside her, Kurama indulged her. "Yukina, I really don't think this is necessary, but if you insist."

Giving him a gentle smile, Yukina held her hands out, guiding them over him from the head down. Not concerned that there was anything wrong, Keiko went out to the garden to check on the children.

Meer moments passed before Yukina gave a little gasp. Surprised, Kurama gave her an expectant look. "Um Kurama, when we… talked… before you went to Makai, how long had it been since you and Hiei had… well… you know?"

More concerned than embarrassed, Kurama shrugged. "It was Christmas eve, so about five days."

Yukina nodded. "When I told you about Jewel, how long had it been?"

Beginning to get nervous, Kurama tried to think back. "A little less than two weeks. Yukina…?"

With a growing smile, Yukina gave Kurama the second biggest shock of his life. "Five days must have been too soon to sense it, but now I'm sure. Kurama, you are pregnant."

Dead silence filled the room as all eyes turned to Kurama. A moment later, Yusuke nudged Kuwabara with a snicker. "Do you see that Kuwa? We saw that 'deer caught in the headlights' look on Kurama's face when he found out about Jewel. Remember?"

For once, Kuwabara didn't join Yusuke's fun. "Shut up Urameshi. This isn't funny. Kurama, what are you going to do?"

Though he was terrified, Kurama didn't hesitate with his answer. "I need to talk to Hiei. I messed everything up with Jewel. I want to try to get it right this time."

Taking his hand, Yukina smiled. "With as much as he loves Jewel, I can't imagine he won't be thrilled."

Kurama sighed. "I know Yukina, I'm just afraid…"

Before Kurama could finish, Keiko screamed from outside. "YUSUKE!"

Tearing out of the room, with Kuwabara and Kurama right behind him, Yusuke ran to his wife. When he saw the demon coming towards Keiko and the children, Yusuke raised his hand and aimed his spirit gun. A split second before he would have fired, Kurama cried out. "Yusuke, NO!"

Running to his friend, Kurama grabbed Yusuke's wrist. "It's alright Yusuke, he's one of Mukuro's guards."

Though Kurama didn't know the demon's name, his rank was clearly displayed on his uniform. "Captain, what are you doing here? Are Hiei and Jewel alright?"

As Keiko quickly lead the children inside, the captain bowed to Kurama. "Lord Kurama, Lady Mukuro sent me with an urgent message for you. She says it is imperative that you go at once to the lake house."

Truly frightened now, Kurama nearly shouted at the captain. "Damn it Captain, I need to know if something has happened to my mate or my daughter!"

Intimidated, but standing his ground, the captain replied. "I'm sorry My Lord, that's all I know."

Without a backwards glance, Kurama took off. Behind him he didn't see Yusuke and Kuwabara try to follow, only to be stopped by the guard. "Lord Yusuke wait. Lady Mukuro has a message for you as well. She said to tell you not to interfere, and that Lord Hiei has everything under control."

At first Yusuke frowned at the message, then suddenly a grin lit his face. "So, Mukuro's playing matchmaker, is she? Well, I sure as hell hope Hiei's ready for a traumatized, hormonal Youko. Because that's what he's about to get."

* * *

As Kurama raced to Makai he had changed to his faster Youko form. Now as he approached the lake house, Kurama made the switch from demon back to human. Almost immediately he felt the drain on his energy. This pregnancy was definitely going to be different from the first. With Jewel he hadn't felt this weak until he was almost two months along.

Running up the steps to the house, Kurama burst through the front door with a cry. "HIEI! Hiei, where are you?"

When he would have headed for the stairs, Kurama suddenly felt his mate's energy coming from a room just ahead. Running through the open door to a large sitting room, Kurama called again. "Hiei!"

At the sound of the door closing behind him, Kurama whipped around in time to see Hiei push it closed. Worried, Kurama rushed forward and threw his arms around Hiei's neck. "Gods Hiei, are you alright? What's going on? Where's Jewel?"

When Kurama pulled back to look at Hiei, he was surprised to find strong arms wrapped firmly around his waist, preventing him from getting far. "Jewel's fine Kurama. She's upstairs playing."

Relief washed over Kurama, nearly making him dizzy. With a sigh, he leaned forward resting his head on Hiei's shoulder. "Oh thank god. Mukuro said it was urgent that I get here. I thought something had happened to you or Jewel."

Strong fingers wove into Kurama's red hair, as Hiei held and tried to comfort his trembling lover. "I didn't mean for her to upset you Fox. I just wasn't sure you'd come if it was me asking."

Startled green eyes turned to look at Hiei. "Of course I would come Hiei. I would do anything for you."

Seeing the truth of Kurama's words reflected in his green eyes, Hiei blushed. "Then we need to talk. Kurama, I…"

Before Hiei could continue, Kurama interrupted. "No Hiei, please, let me go first. I made such a mess of everything, I need to try and make it right."

Placing his hands on either side of the fire demon's face, Kurama forced Hiei to meet his gaze. Mesmerized, Hiei couldn't look away. "Hiei, I love you. It feels like I've loved you forever. When you came to me every year at mating season, I accepted you as my lover because I loved you. I wanted our baby so much, because I loved you. I wanted us to be a family, because I loved you. I marked you, because I loved you. I gave you Jewel, because I loved you. I..."

This time it was Kurama who didn't get to finish as Hiei leaned forward to capture his lips in a fiery kiss. With a moan, Kurama's lips parted, welcoming Hiei inside. For several minutes their passion flared as they kissed and held each other. When their lips finally parted, Kurama kissed over Hiei's cheek and neck as he clung to his lover.

Stroking his hair and rubbing his back, Hiei purred in Kurama's ear. "I don't know when I fell in love with you Kurama. I wonder if I've always been in love with you. Maybe that's why I instinctively sought you out when I felt the call of mating season. Without knowing it, I had already chosen you as my mate. I've never known the love that you and Jewel offered me, and that made me afraid to accept it. I'm not afraid anymore Fox. The only thing I'm afraid of now is losing you."

Fearing his heart would burst with happiness, Kurama pressed himself tightly against his mate. "You will never lose me Hiei. Please Koibito, I need you so much."

Needing the same thing himself, Hiei tore Kurama's shirt open with a growl. "My Fox!"

With his shirt hanging open, Kurama gasped as Hiei stripped his pants away. As Hiei raised his arms to pull his own shirt over his head, Kurama bend down to remove Hiei's boots and pants. Before he could rise, Hiei buried a hand in Kurama's hair, pulling his mouth towards his erection. Obeying the unspoken request, Kurama's lips parted as Hiei's erection pushed past them.

Holding Hiei's hips for balance, Kurama allowed his lover to pleasure himself in his mouth. Relaxing his throat to accommodate Hiei's sizable length, Kurama eyes traveled up his lover's body. He couldn't believe how beautiful Hiei looked with his head thrown back wantonly as he thrust himself into Kurama's warm mouth.

When he felt Hiei's cheeks tighten beneath his fingers, indicating his impending release, Kurama reached around and clamped a hand around the base of Hiei's cock. When Hiei growled and glared down at his lover, Kurama pulled his mouth away and smiled up at him. "I want you inside me Hiei."

Moaning at Kurama's sexy plea, Hiei hauled him up by the arm and dragged him over to the sofa. Expecting to be shoved down on the sofa, Kurama was pleasantly surprised when Hiei sat down and drew him over his lap. With a grin, Kurama straddled Hiei's hips and would have impaled himself on the hard length beneath him if firm hands hadn't stopped him. "Not so fast Fox."

When Kurama reached up to draw a seed from his hair, he suddenly found his wrist roughly grabbed. Before he knew it Hiei had both of his hands pinned behind his back. Not sure what he was doing, Kurama watched as Hiei used his free hand to shove the shirt from his shoulders and use it to secure his hands behind his back. Excited by the dominant move, Kurama leaned forward for a kiss. He didn't get it though, instead he found Hiei's fingers pressing against his lip. "Suck them Fox."

With a grin, Kurama eagerly parted his lips, then closed his eyes and moaned as he drew Hiei's fingers in and out of his mouth. With Kurama tied and writhing over his lap, thoroughly enjoying the fingers in his mouth, Hiei couldn't help but groan. "Gods Fox, that is so hot watching you."

Kurama whimpered when Hiei removed his fingers. A moment later he cried out when Hiei's wet fingers entered him. "Ahhh Hiei! Yes, touch me! That feels so good!"

Now it was Kurama's head that was thrown back wantonly. Unable to take any more, Hiei withdrew his fingers, grabbed Kurama's hips, and impaled himself in his lover. Both men cried out when their bodies joined. Not even giving Kurama time to adjust, Hiei began thrusting up hard into him. Trusting Hiei to keep him from falling while his hands were tied, Kurama met each thrust by raising and lowering himself on his knees.

Together they rode the waves of their passion for some time until Kurama begged for release. "Gods Hiei! Please touch me! I need you! PLEASE!… DON'T STOP!… YES!… MAKE ME YOURS… HIIEEII!!!"

As Hiei's fangs sank into his neck, Kurama screamed his release. Kurama's orgasm was so intense he couldn't breathe, and momentarily lost consciousness. As Kurama lay lifeless against him, Hiei suckled at his neck, enjoying the sweet taste of his mate's blood. When the bleeding slowed, Hiei raised his ki, sealing the mark.

Surrounded by his lover's energy, Kurama came to with a gasp. Panting, Kurama rested his head on Hiei's shoulder as he struggled to catch his breath. Holding him, Hiei smirked when Kurama began to laugh. "Gods Hiei, I love it when you take me like that. Who would have guessed that me, Yoko Kurama, would love being dominated? Believe me, in the past, many have died trying. It took falling in love with a cute little fire demon to make me go all submissive."

With a blush, Hiei eased Kurama off of him. "Did I hurt you Fox? I didn't have anything to properly prepare you with."

As he freed his hands from his shirt, Kurama grinned. "If you hadn't been so anxious to tie me up, I was about to get you a flower you could use for lubrication."

At Kurama's words, Hiei's eyes widened in surprise. When he saw Hiei's expression, Kurama sighed. Nervous about the conversation to come, Kurama decided he'd have more confidence if he wasn't naked, and went to retrieve his pants. Sensing Kurama's unease, Hiei donned his pants as well. "Kurama, when I tied your hands, you weren't able to use your birth control…"

Afraid of Hiei's next words, Kurama was quick to cut him off. "Hiei, about that. There's something I need to tell you…"

Impatiently, Hiei sighed. "In a minute Kurama. This is important."

Raising a hand to stop him, Kurama insisted. "So is this Hiei. I screwed everything up the first time. I need to do it right this time."

Lacing his fingers through Kurama's, Hiei pulled him closer. "Believe me, you're doing everything right. It's me that's done something. Kurama, I stopped…"

With each of them anxious to confess, they suddenly both spoke at once.

"I stopped you from using your birth control on purpose Fox."

"Hiei, I'm pregnant."

Both men were momentarily speechless. After a moment Kurama whispered in awe. "You really want another child?"

Just as stunned, Hiei whispered back. "You're pregnant?"

Suddenly they both smiled, then began to laugh. Moving as one, they came together, their lips meeting instinctively. This kiss wasn't the desperate, passionate kiss they had shared earlier. This was a sweet loving kiss of acceptance. When Kurama finally pulled away from the kiss, he looked at Hiei in disbelief. "You tied my hands to keep me from using my birth control?"

Sheepishly, Hiei nodded and shrugged. "When you didn't say anything about a baby before, I thought I needed to try again."

Shocked by Hiei's confession, Kurama eyed him suspiciously. "You wanted me to get pregnant when we made love on Christmas Eve?"

Not meeting Kurama's gaze, Hiei nodded. "I thought if you were pregnant, you would… need me again."

Stunned, Kurama reached out and turned Hiei to face him. "Hiei, I have always needed you. I have always wanted you, and I have always loved you. The minute I found out I was pregnant, I told everyone I had to come talk to you. I screwed everything up the last time by keeping Jewel from you. I wasn't going to make that mistake same with this child too."

Taking Kurama's hands in his, Hiei shook his head. "No Fox, you were right not to tell me before. I wasn't ready then. I would have made horrible mistakes. I needed you to teach me to love her first… and to love you. I'm ready now though. I'm ready to be the father our children deserve, and I'm ready to be the mate that you deserve."

Close to tears, Kurama smiled. "After we made love, and I realized I'd forgotten my birth control, I prayed that I was pregnant. If I needed you for the baby, maybe you'd let me stay with you. When I left to bring Jewel back though, it must have been too soon to detect the baby, because Yukina said I wasn't pregnant."

As he listened, Hiei's eyes widened, but he didn't interrupt. "My only hope then was to try and prove to you that it wasn't just Jewel I wanted. When I marked you, Jewel became mine. You knew how much I wanted her, so by giving her to you, I hoped that you would realize that I wanted you both."

With a smirk, Hiei surprised Kurama then, by turning and drawing him over to the window and drawing back the curtain. "What do you think of the house Kurama? And the lake? It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Confused by the sudden change of conversation, Kurama frowned. "Yes, the lake with all it's plants and flowers, is breathtaking. And the house, well, it's magnificent. Hiei, who's house…?"

Turning again, Hiei pulled Kurama behind him as he left the room and headed for the stairs. "You really should see more of it Fox. Most of the downstairs isn't finished yet, but some of the bedrooms are. You've seen the master suite, but come look at this room."

Before Kurama knew it he was in a long hall. From what he could remember, Hiei was opening a door across the hall from what he had called the master suite. The moment the door opened there was a squeal from inside. "Daddy! Poppy!"

Forgetting that Hiei was showing him the house, Kurama rushed forward to sweep Jewel up in his arms. "Hi there Baby Girl. Oh, I missed you, so much."

Giggling from his kisses, Jewel smiled. "I missed you too Poppy, but Daddy promised you'd be home soon."

Frowning, Kurama turned to Hiei. Before he could question the fire demon though, Jewel wiggled out of his arms and took his hand. "Come look at my new room Poppy. See, Daddy had all my things brought from my room at Alaric. I even have the things from my room in the Ningenkai. Daddy says that we'll get the rest when we bring your things home."

With his heart filled with hope, Kurama looked at Jewel. "Sweetheart, can you wait here? I need to talk to your father."

When Jewel nodded, Kurama grabbed Hiei's hand and dragged him out of the room. Hoping he had the right door, Kurama pulled Hiei into a room across the hall. Sure enough it was the room where he had marked and claimed Hiei as his mate.

The ladder was gone, as was the sheet draping the bed. Now Kurama could see that the room was elegantly furnished in rich, dark wood furniture. The bed was now covered in a plush comforter of deep green. Turning, Kurama looked at his mate. "Hiei…?"

Walking to the window, Hiei pushed it open. Immediately, the sweet aroma of the plants and flowers below, as well as the fresh scent of the lake, hit Kurama's senses. "Do you like your new home Kurama? The moment I saw it I knew I had to have it for you. The house was abandon, and a bit run down when I found it, so I've been working on it. I was trying to get the grounds and our immediate living area done in time to give it to you for Christmas."

Kurama was nearly speechless. Knowing that the grounds were immaculate, and the rooms he'd seen were perfect, Hiei had to have had the house for some time. "Hiei, how long have you been planning this?"

Hiei looked nervous when he turned to look at his lover. "I found the house a few weeks after we became lovers. I had the exterior and the grounds done first. You'd have been furious if you'd seen how they were neglected. Then Jewel was kidnapped and the work stopped. I was hurt and I was mad, so I ignored it for a while."

Wishing he hadn't been the cause of Hiei's pain, Kurama remained silent. "When I got over it, I had workman do the repairs to our main living area next. When you took Jewel for Christmas, I had Jewel's thing moved and picked the furnishings for our room and the room downstairs. If there's anything you don't like feel free to change it."

Rushing forward, Kurama threw his arms around Hiei. "No Koibito, I wouldn't change a thing. The house, the grounds, everything is perfect. You really did all this for me? For our family?"

Holding Kurama close, Hiei nodded. "You know I can't live in the Ningenkai, and I didn't want you to have to live with Mukuro. Then one day I was checking on my troops patrolling the area and came across this property. It was the perfect solution."

Smiling happily, Kurama nodded. "Yes My Love, it is perfect. How soon can we go get my things? I want to move in right away. I don't want our family to be apart another minute."

Hiei looked unsure as he looked at Kurama. "You'll leave the Ningenkai, your family, our friends and everything?"

Giving Hiei a kiss on the nose, Kurama smiled. "I have the most important things right here Hiei, you and our children. Besides, it's not like we'll never see them again. We can visit them anytime, and they can come visit us in our beautiful new home."

Hiei's eyes locked on Kurama's lips as he leaned closer. "It is a home, now that you're here Kurama."

With that, Hiei claimed Kurama's lips. Later Kurama would correct Hiei and tell him that it was together they would make this beautiful lake house a home where they would raise their family and grow old together.


	18. Epilog

Wow, I can't believe it's finally over. As requested, I waited until after the birth to finally type THE END. I'm so burned out at picking baby names though, I just left that to your imagination. Maybe if you leave me your ideas in your reviews it will give me ideas for the next time I let them have kids.

Thank you all so much for the great reviews. I'm glad everyone liked Jewel. I've had her in my head for a while now. I'm glad you all finally got to meet her. Please keep reading and reviewing. Never forget how much we authors love to hear from you. It keeps us writing the stories you love to read.

I'm formulated an idea for my next story. I know how it will begin and end, but the body of the story is still a bit unclear. For the sexy beginning I have in mind, it will make Kurama dominant. Sorry, I had a special request for Hiei dominance and maybe a few spankings, but that will have to wait.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters. The only payment I ask is your wonderful reviews.

**EPILOG**

Hurrying down the stairs, with a bit less than his usual grace, Kurama called out. "Hiei, Jewel, they're here!"

Before he could reach the bottom of the stairs, Jewel rushed past him with a giggle. "Come on Poppy. What's taking so long?"

Shaking his head, Kurama saw her fling open the door and run out. As he finally reached the bottom of the stairs, Kurama saw Hiei coming out of his office. The Youko was about to smile when he saw his mate frown. "Kurama…"

Ignoring Hiei's warning growl, Kurama pleaded. "Please Hiei, you promised."

Placing a hand over the swell of Kurama's stomach, Hiei fed a generous amount of energy to the child within. "That was before your energy began acting so erratically. I'm sure Shiori will understand."

With big sad golden eyes, Kurama pouted. "I know she will Koi, but it's just for a few minutes. She's been dying to see her pregnant son, not me, and this will be the last chance she'll have before the baby comes."

Though Hiei had grown as tall as the redhead, the Youko still towered over him. Grabbing a long silver forelock, Hiei pulled his mate down to eye level. "When are you going to get it that Shiori loves you, human or Youko?"

From the front door, Shiori gasped. "Oh Shuuichi, of course I love you. No matter what."

When Shiori rushed forward with her arms out, Hiei was forced to release his mate. Happily, Kurama welcomed her hug. "Mother, it's so good to see you."

Pulling back, Shiori's hand moved toward his stomach. Just before she touched it she hesitated. With a shy smile she looked at Hiei for permission. Seeing her and Kurama's hopeful looks, Hiei rolled his and nodded. Grinning happily, Shiori's hand rubbed Kurama's tummy. "Oh Shuuichi, you look so cute."

Blushing, Kurama scolded her playfully. "I'm a powerful demon Mother. You'll blow my image if you keep calling me cute."

Hiei smirked. "Fox, I think your pregnant belly already blew your image. Besides, she's right. You do look pretty cute."

Embarrassed, Kurama changed the subject. "Mother, where is everyone, or did you come alone?"

Just then there was a commotion at the door as the rest of his family and friends arrived. Hearing Kurama's comment, Kazuya laughed. "Oh we're here Shuuichi, but your mother was so anxious to get to you she left us behind at the lake."

Smiling, Kurama greeted his stepfather. "Hello Father. Come in everyone. Just leave your bags, the servants will take them up to your rooms."

When Jewel came in she was surrounded by her cousins. On each side if her were the Kuwabara twins, Onalee and Kailee. Behind the girls were the Urameshi boys, Kenji and little Daisuke. Excited to be together again, the children said a quick "Hi" to their Uncle Kurama and Uncle Hiei, before racing upstairs to play.

As they headed in to the sitting room, Yusuke saw Kurama absentmindedly rub his belly, and chuckled. "Kurama, we finally get all those kids out of diapers and off their mother's hips and you go and start all over again. What's wrong with you?"

Laughing as he sat between Hiei and his mother, Kurama smiled at his friend. "Hey, you all got two, Hiei and I had some catching up to do. Besides, if I have any say in it, we'll have half a dozen before we're through."

All eyes turned to Hiei, who's jaw was hanging open as he stared at the Youko. "Fox, unless you've got a litter in there, we've got some serious talking to do."

Everyone laughed at Kurama's horrified expression. "Yukina, please tell me I'm not having a litter."

Moving in front of him, Yukina held her hand over his stomach. "This pregnancy has been more draining on you Kurama, and you're much bigger this time. All I'll say is that everything is fine, but from the looks of it, I'd say we didn't get here a day too soon."

Excited, Shiori grinned at Kurama. "Oh, this is so exciting. Even though I can see it with my own eyes, I can't believe my son is having a baby."

When Kurama turned to him with a silent plea, Hiei knew what his mate wanted. With an impatient sigh, Hiei moved closer and placed a hand over the Youko's stomach. After giving the baby a healthy dose of energy, he surrounded Kurama with his ki. "You've got two minutes Fox."

A moment later it was Shiori's beautiful redheaded son that turned to her. "I'm so happy that you're here Mother. I'm sorry you weren't there when Jewel was born. Other than Hiei, I wanted you there more than anything."

Reaching out to caress his cheek, Shiori smiled. "It's alright Shuuichi, I understand. I'm here now, that's all that matters now."

Kurama smiled. "Give me a hug Mother, Hiei wants me to change back. The baby is too much of a drain on me in this form."

Holding him close, Shiori whispered in his ear. "I love you Shuuichi."

As Kurama changed back, he whispered. "I love you too Mother."

* * *

Two nights later, Kurama lay in his bed, unable to sleep. Looking beside him, the Youko was reluctant to move for fear of waking his mate. Since the fire demon had been staying up trying to help his restless fox sleep for over a month now, Hiei was exhausted. Last night Kurama had finally convinced Hiei that he needed to sleep and replenish his own energy for the birth of their baby.

Rubbing his swollen stomach, Kurama smiled. After much deliberation, Yukina had finally declared that tomorrow would be the baby's birthday. Wincing in discomfort, Kurama whispered softly. "Hold on just a few more hours my sweet kit. Daddy needs his rest."

From under the covers, Hiei murmured. "Like I can sleep when you can't Fox."

Turning, Kurama pulled back the blanket to kiss Hiei's cheek. "I'm sorry Koi. I would have gone downstairs, but then I know you would have been up."

Rolling to his side, Hiei cuddled against Kurama's side. "What's wrong Fox? Your energy is even screwier than usual tonight."

When Kurama bit his lip and hesitated, Hiei growled. "Kurama!"

Not wanting to upset his mate, Kurama tried to smile. "I've been monitoring the baby and his energy feels fine, so I'm not too worried. For the past few hours though my stomach has been cramping."

Like a flash, Hiei flew out of bed and ran naked from the room. Down the hall, Kurama could hear Hiei pounding on a door. "Yukina! Come quick, it's Kurama!"

A moment later Hiei rushed back in to lay a hand over his stomach. Looking at Hiei, Kurama grinned. "Sweetheart, as much as I enjoy the view, don't you think it would be a good idea for you to put some pants on before your sister and the others join us?"

Hearing doors opening down the hall, Hiei quickly reached for his pants. A moment later, Yukina, Kuwabara and Shiori all came through the door. Seeing Shiori's anxious look, Kurama grinned. "I'm not sure the baby wants to wait until morning."

When Hiei, Yukina and Kuwabara went into action, Shiori could only stand aside and stare. Yukina went to check on Kurama. Kuwabara went to get Yusuke and Hiei went to speak to the servants. Before long the sitting area furniture had been moved out and a mini operating room had been set up. With Kurama wrapped in only a sheet, Hiei helped him over to the operating table.

Seeing the Youko's nervous look as he sat on the edge, Yusuke grinned. "Don't worry Kurama. You have the best team in the three worlds taking care of you and your kit, and me here to handle the lowlifes that might show up to cause trouble."

Discretely, Yukina took Yusuke aside. "Let the guards deal with any demons this time Yusuke. I'm concerned that this birth will be harder on Kurama than the last one. I want you here to help Hiei supplement Kurama's energy."

Turning to the others, Yukina took charge as she usually did in any medical situation. "Alright everyone, this should be pretty much like last time. Shiori, I'd like you to be ready to help Keiko with the baby. Kazuya, I don't have an actual job for you, but if you could be around in case we need anything or if Kendra needs help with the children, that would be great."

Kazuya nodded before turning to his wife. "Now Sweetheart, don't forget what Shuuichi told you. Even if it looks like he's in distress, Hiei, Yukina and Kazuma will take care of him."

When Kurama saw his mother look at him nervously, he smiled at her reassuringly and mouthed "I love you".

After seeing her return the sentiment, Kurama was grateful to see Keiko take her attention, distracting her from what was about to happen to him. A moment later when he grimaced, Hiei growled. "Yukina!"

Nodding, Yukina looked at Kurama. "Alright Kurama, tell your little plant to make you numb and let's have a baby."

The moment Yukina was satisfied that he was ready, she and Kuwabara went to work. Sensing a difference in this birth, Kurama turned his head and whispered. "I love you Hiei."

Before Hiei could respond, Kurama's energy plummeted. Alarmed, Hiei flooded Kurama with his energy. He was surprised when a moment later he felt Yusuke's strong energy join his. Grateful for the help, Hiei called out. "Kurama! Come on Fox, look at me!"

Hearing the fear in Hiei's voice, Shiori's heart nearly stopped. She didn't have more than a moment to think about it when suddenly Kuwabara was passing a baby to her and Keiko. Heart racing, Shiori looked down at her grandson, a tiny mirror image of Hiei. Before she could even register what was happening, another small bundle was passed to them.

As Keiko held the first baby, Shiori found herself holding a tiny Youko kit. Her joyful moment was suddenly shattered when Hiei, cried out. "Yukina! Kurama's not breathing!"

Wanting to go to her son, Shiori's attention was suddenly pulled back by Keiko. "Shiori! The babies need us!"

Looking at the baby in Keiko's arms, Shiori noticed he was very quiet. Seeing Keiko vigorously rubbing his chest, trying to stimulate him, Shiori looked down at the infant in her arms. Heart racing, Shiori saw that she was limp. Copying Keiko's actions, Shiori tried to control her fear.

With all the activity in the room, no one noticed Jewel appear in the doorway. As Kazuya anxiously waited to see what he could do to help, he nearly jumped when someone pulled on his sleeve. Seeing Jewel's sleepy eyes looking up at him he knew he needed to get her out of there. Before he could sweep her up in his arms however, Jewel murmured. "I had a dream Grandpa. I need to help my brother and sister."

Surprised that she knew Kurama had had twins, he wasn't fast enough to grab her before she was at Shiori's side. "Grandma, let me see my sister."

Horrified that Jewel might see Kurama and the babies die, Shiori turned to her. Stunned silent, Shiori watched as Jewel reached out with both hands to gently stroke the Youko kit's tiny ears. She didn't feel the youki Jewel's touch fed to the baby. A moment later a tiny gasp and then a cry came from the kit.

Giddy with relief, Shiori held the kit close as Jewel went to Keiko. More accustom to seeing demons use their energy, Keiko quickly knelt down to let Jewel see the baby. "Whatever you just did Jewel, do it again."

Gently, Jewel stroked her thumb across her brother's forehead. After a moment she grinned, when the baby purred and a purple jagon eye peered back at her. "You look just like Daddy."

Since both babies were doing better, Shiori looked behind Jewel to see that Yukina and Kuwabara had Kurama's incision closed up, but the flurry of activity continued as the Youko remained unresponsive. Hearing Hiei calling frantically to his mate, Jewel turned to them. Seeing what she'd done for the twins, Yusuke called out encouragingly. "Come on Jewelsy! Your Poppy needs a little of your special touch too!"

Concentrating on Kurama, Hiei noticed nothing accept his mate until Yusuke held Jewel up where she could reach her parents. He was about to shout at Yusuke that Jewel shouldn't be there when Jewel's little hands reached out to stroke Kurama's Youko ears. Just as she'd done with the kit, Jewel's touch was filled with her youki.

Feeling her energy, Hiei watched his daughter and mate closely. He was surprised that her voice was calm when she spoke to Kurama. "Wake up Poppy. You're scaring Daddy. The babies are here waiting to see you too."

Just as it had with the babies, Jewel's touch had an almost immediate reaction from Kurama. With a gasp, Kurama's golden eyes flew open. "Hiei! Jewel!"

Hiei's arms flew around his mate and daughter, in a fierce hug. "Kurama!"

Choked with emotion, Hiei closed his eyes as he held and kissed his family. Feeling the fire demon tremble, Kurama's arm slipped around him to rub his back. "I'm alright Hiei. Jewel, what are you doing here?"

Leaning against Kuwabara for strength, Yukina chuckled. "Kurama, your daughter is going to be one powerful healer some day. Without her, this day might have had a much different ending."

When Yukina and Kuwabara went to help Shiori and Keiko, Kurama turned confused eyes to his daughter. Jewel just smiled and shrugged. "I had a dream Poppy, that you and the babies needed my help."

Beside them, an excited Yusuke filled them in. "Kurama, you should have seen her, Jewel was awesome. She helped the babies, then came over and gave you the jump start you needed."

Kurama turned to smile proudly at Jewel, when suddenly their words sunk in. Instead his eyes went wide and he looked at Hiei. "Babies? Hiei, they said babies."

Confused himself, Hiei shook his head and shrugged. "Let's get you in bed Fox, then I'm sure they'll tell us what's going on."

When Shiori saw that Yukina and Kuwabara were tending to the babies, and that Kurama was in a robe being helped into bed by Hiei and Yusuke, she rushed over to her son. "Oh Shuuichi! This has been the most terrifying and most exciting day of my whole life. I know you said that this would be dangerous, but I've never been so frightened."

Kurama was still in shock as he returned Shiori's hug. "Babies? Inari, I had a litter, didn't I? Mother, just how many babies did I have?"

Giggling at the near panic in his voice, Shiori glanced over her shoulder. "Why don't you see for yourself. Hiei, you had better take a seat."

When Shiori stepped aside, Kuwabara placed a miniature Hiei in Kurama's arms. A moment later Yukina placed the tiny Youko kit in Hiei's. Luckily, Hiei had followed Shiori's advice and was seated beside Kurama or he might have fallen down from shock. "It's my Fox."

Tear filled golden eyes looked at Hiei. "It's my Fire-Fly."

Suddenly, both Hiei and Kurama looked around and called out together. "Jewel?"

They found her nestled in Kazuya's arms. When he set her down, Jewel scampered on the bed to cuddle against Kurama. "They look just like my Poppy and Daddy."

When the babies heard Jewel's voice they each blinked and looked around for her. With their eyes open, Kurama grinned. "Look Hiei, they both have Jewel's green eyes."

Sure enough, that was the only part of the fire demon cub that didn't look exactly like Hiei. The Youko kit however, was a mixture of all of them. She was dominantly silver, with black tips to her hair, ears and tail. Tearing his eyes from the kit, Hiei looked at Kurama. "I couldn't be happier that our sons and our Jewel have my redhead's beautiful green eyes."

Beside Kurama, Jewel giggled. "Daddy! One of them is a girl."

Wide eyed, Hiei and Kurama both pulled open the blankets covering the babies. A moment later, Hiei smirked at Kurama. "It's a good thing she's a girl, since she's as pretty as you Fox."

Smiling at his mate's compliment, Kurama couldn't help but remember how many times he'd had to correct people for assuming he was a girl. Looking at Jewel he grinned. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about telling the twins apart."

Mid giggle, Jewel yawned. Seeing this, Kurama stroked her hair. "Thank you so much for helping tonight Sweetheart, but you should get back to bed."

Nodding, Jewel kissed each of her parents and siblings. When she was finished, she crawled off the bed and went to Kazuya and held up her arms. While the demon family got acquainted, the others had been clearing away the makeshift operating room, giving them time alone. Now, as Kazuya picked Jewel up and took her back to bed, the girls came over to greet the new members of the family.

Shiori's smile was huge as she looked at them. "Oh Shuuichi, the babies are beautiful."

Gently, Yukina's hand reached out to stroke Hiei's hair. "I'm so happy for you Brother. Now you truly have the family I've always wished for you to have."

When Hiei blushed, Yukina realized she had embarrassed him. Taking the focus off of him, she looked at Kurama. "Alright Kurama, it's time to turn those babies over to Shiori and Keiko so they can get them dressed. That will give me a chance to see how you're doing."

Reluctantly, Hiei and Kurama relinquished the twins. Hiei then put his arms around Kurama and refused to release him, even while Yukina checked on him. Seeing their overprotective behavior, Kurama sighed. "It was worse this time, wasn't it?"

Knowing it would be hard for Hiei to talk about it, Yukina nodded. "Much worse Kurama. Both babies were unresponsive and you had stopped breathing. I didn't think we could save you. I was about to go try and save the babies when Jewel came in. I think perhaps her bond to all of you is the extra boost we needed to save you all."

Feeling Hiei's arms tighten as Yukina spoke, Kurama knew without words how frightening it must have been for him. When Kurama tucked his face into Hiei's neck, Yukina left them alone. "I'm sorry Hiei. I promise, I won't ever put you through that again. I have an herb that I can take regularly so that we won't have to worry about forgetting my birth control again. Three children will be more than enough for me."

Relieved that Kurama had given in so easily, Hiei leaned down and kissed him. When their lips parted, Kurama smiled at Hiei then changed forms. Seeing his redhead, Hiei wasted no time claiming his lips. When Shiori giggled, they were forced apart. "Enough of that you two. There are two babies here anxious to be with their parents."

Seeing Shiori holding the Youko, Kurama reached for her. When the kit was placed in his arms Kurama nuzzled against her a moment before turning to see Hiei holding their son. "If Inari had asked me to chose what our baby would look like, I wouldn't have been able to chose. I wanted my Hiei to have a son, just like him, but the Youko in me also wanted this kit. I don't think I've ever been so happy."

Hearing the emotion in his mate's voice, Hiei reached out to pull a red forelock. After giving Kurama a gentle kiss, Hiei whispered. "Kurama, you have given me more than I ever dreamed possible. I love you."

Cuddling against his mate, Kurama whispered back. "I love you too Hiei."

**THE END**


End file.
